Post 2040 File 7: Web of Lives
by P. Kristen
Summary: Reika's mega-installment of "The Real Me" storyline. Expect darkness ahead.
1. Prologue: Compatibility Redux

**Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files **

**Continuation Fanfic Series **

**File #7: Web of Lives **

**by P. Kristen Enos **

**Written 12/7/08 (Yes! This is new stuff!!!)**

**Special Thanks to my beta Analogk37, who also kick-started to picking up this series again.**

**SPOILERS WARNING!!!**

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

**Prologue: Compatibility Redux**

_Sunday, Approximately 2:30 A.M., January 4th_

Reika took a deep breath of the crisp night air as she stepped away from the dance club patrons saying their good nights. Still with a little buzz from alcohol and the adrenaline of dancing, she nodded to the ever present Kou that she was ready for him to fetch the limo.

Then a familiar tingle graced her spine. She smiled to herself that even after all of these years, she could always feel when _those_ eyes were on her. She playfully spun on her heels to see that indeed Sylia was watching her from a few feet away.

With her ever present coy smile, Sylia commented, "You seem very energetic given the time and what you've been doing the past few hours."

She shrugged in response. "I think it's a combination of being in a different time zone and sleeping on the plane. -- Oh, did everyone else leave already? I wanted to congratulate Nene and Mackey." She didn't bother to add that she had meant to wish them well on their engagement but had been distracted by having the evening start off with an unexpected kiss.

Sylia the kisser nodded. "I think everyone else was either worn out or had other ideas," she commented with a playful twinkle that could still be seen in the uneven lighting of the surrounding neon and street lamps. "So since you seem very alert, are you open to the idea of coming back to my place for a bit? We haven't had a chance to see each other in a while."

Normally, Reika would have immediately accepted the offer but her mind and body immediately flashed on the kiss that wasn't very serious but enough to be distracting. It was a little disconcerting that the unmistakable arousal she felt was also part of her buzz that evening. She hesitantly allowed herself to indulge in the occasional intense contact on the dance floor with her partner in fun. She told herself that such things were all right as long as that's where it stayed.

Seeing the hesitation, her ex-girlfriend immediately responded, "I promise I'll behave myself... Unless you don't want me to."

Reika gave her a slight scowl but spotting the approaching limo out of the corner of her eye curbed any verbal retort.

Her limo driver held the door of the vehicle open for her as the rest of her entourage started to appear from the shadows in preparation for her to leave.

Seeing that all eyes were now on her, Reika said to her employees, "I'll be going home with Sylia. So you can have the rest of the day off."

Kou glanced between the two women but then nodded and gave a bow to Sylia. "We leave her in your care, Ms. Stingray." In the uneven night lights, it almost seemed like he had a knowing smirk on his lips but it was a momentary twitch that disappeared beneath his standard, cool exterior.

Not bothering to hide her own smirk, Sylia nodded in return.

Ignoring them, Reika looked at her limo driver and said, "I'll call you by noon to let you know when I want to be picked up. But I want all of you to plan to have the rest of the day off…"

_Later_

"… I still can't believe your hair is so long," Sylia commented as she gently worked the brush through the black mane before her.

Both dressed in robes, the women had finished with their separate showers and were winding down on the edge of the bed in the guest bedroom.

"The hard part was initially growing it out. Once I got used to it, it finally felt comfortable." Reika let out a contented sigh as she allowed herself to relax for the night. "But there are times I do miss the efficiency of short hair. Maybe I'll cut it off once the wedding's over."

"You're supposed to cut your hair when a relationship ends."

Reika shrugged. "Well, getting married is certainly going to end my life as I know it."

"… So, are you really going through with it?"

The engaged woman tensed at the words. This was the one person she couldn't deflect or ignore. "I thought we already had this conversation."

"Yes, we did," Sylia admitted, not ceasing the gentle stroking of the brush. "But that happened five minutes after an eight year reunion. Now that I know a little more of what your life is really like, I want to know if you're still committed to this."

"Well, then let's be specific about this. What is your biggest concern?"

The brush flowing through hair was the only sound in the room for at least a minute.

Finally, Sylia stated, "I don't like that you're making yourself into a martyr. You deserve better than that."

"Thank you for the sentiment," Reika said softly, genuinely. "But this is the life I would have had even if you and I had never met. I come from a family of deep tradition. You never had to deal with those kinds of expectations. Not everyone can make their own rules for living."

"You're the boss. You should be able to."

"Stop it. Or we're going to have a fight," Reika said firmly. "With the Knight Sabers, you should at least be able to understand that you can never make another personal decision without affecting everyone around you."

Sylia stopped brushing and hugged her from behind, burying her face in the other woman's neck.

Reika instinctively relaxed in the embrace, indulging in the familiar warmth and fragrance.

"I guess the past few weeks have made me realize that there really is a difference in just living and living happily. At least make some attempt to have something that's your own," Sylia whispered. "Your father was just as burdened but I genuinely believe he was a happy man."

"That's because my father had my mother… It would be one thing if I had someone like that, but I don't. Linna didn't really count. And you and I have had our closure. There's no need for me to fuss about something that's not an issue… Besides, I consider our time together my own private reward."

Sylia lifted her head and looked Reika in the eye, a frown evident on her beautiful features. She clearly wanted to make a comment but only pressed her lips tightly together.

Yet, as the women locked gazes, they were both clearly becoming aware of other effects of their close proximity. Their breathing started to increase as their hearts started to pound furiously.

Reika could see the sudden confusion and alarm in Sylia's expression, which mirrored her own. The playful flirtation was nowhere to be seen.

Yet neither woman moved for the longest time.

Finally, Reika swallowed and eased out of the embrace. "I'm really tired now. We should call it a night. After all, it's almost 4 a.m."

Sylia's frown returned but it seemed caused by her own thoughts. Without making eye contact, she nodded passively and answered, "Of course."

"Good night."

After Sylia left, Reika sat down on the bed, clutching her hands to her chest as she tried to stifle the turmoil of emotions within her. The long forgotten pangs of jealousy and pain resurfaced, quickly overwhelming the lingering feelings of tenderness and arousal.

'_Oh damn,'_ she thought to herself. _'I do not need this. And especially not now.'_

**- End Prologue -**

_**Special Author's Note:**_

Yes, I'm completely eating my words of being done with the Post 2040 universe! But **SHE** will **NOT** get out of my mind!!! (And while Reika would never admit it, she's egging her on.)

But almost all kidding aside, a few significant changes have happened to me personally in the past month or so that has brought me back:

1. The realization of the 10th year anniversary of BGC 2040, as well as the same anniversary of my being an anime fan. Such an milestone has to be marked by something significant.

2. After being without any for the past few years, I have creative muses again, which has my brain on overdrive and needing an outlet.

3. While I am still committed to my original works, I've been writing too much happy and uplifting material (despite being ero.) I NEED angst to balance my brain out!!!!!

So here we are. But there are some rules this time around:

1. Production will be slooow. No more than 3 to 5 pages every two weeks (at the MOST!) Don't be surprised if I go a few weeks without posting. This series cannot take priority over my other projects.

2. No more introduction of original characters if it can be helped – saving those for the Macto series when I relaunch it late next year. So that means I have to rewatch Classic and Crash to see which I can reinvent. (I already have some ideas but you'll just to wait and see.)

3. It has to remain fun and interesting for me. After all, I need to be entertained as well. But given that I'm kind of excited about the next two major story arcs (yes, I wrote "two"), I don't think that will be an issue.

And with all of that now made public, I am in need of a couple of beta readers. Just people to be a sounding board for what I've written to see if it makes sense for the characters and the story written so far. Requirements:

1. You must be very familiar with the ADV English dub version of the series.

2. You must have read all of the previous Post 2040 files.

3. You must respond in a timely manner to requests for feedback, even if it's a quick note to say you're too busy or you're no longer interested. I will not hunt anyone down again.

If you're interested, send me an email.

Now I officially welcome you to the start of File #7: Web of Lives, which was originally supposed to be Reika's version of "The Real Me" concept. (Why waste a good idea that's begging to be written?) But just like how Reika was almost non-existent in "The Real Me", expect the other Knight Sabers to be the same when it's her spotlight.

Next update target: 12/25!

_Bye for now!_


	2. Part 1: Chapters 1 thru 3

**Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files **

**Continuation Fanfic Series **

**File #7: Web of Lives **

**Part 1: Hourglass of Blood**

**by P. Kristen Enos **

**Posted 12/25/08 (Happy Holidays!)**

**Special Thanks to my beta Analogk37.**

**SPOILERS WARNING!!!**

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

**Chapter 1: Cornered**

_9 a.m., February 20__th__, Hou Bang Headquarter Offices, Hong Kong_

Reika did not have to pretend to be furious. In fact, she barely held back her rage as she sat at the head of the long conference room table. Her anger made her even more beautiful in her tailored suit and pinned up hair, presenting the powerful picture of a woman in charge.

Remaining back in her seat to emphasize who had the real power in the room, she stated very evenly to the equally glaring man in one of the side seats. She stated in clear, impeccable Mandarin, "I hardly think my refusal to sentence a long time employee to double-amputation for embezzling only 300,000 yen is worth an emergency Clan meeting."

"It is not just this one time," the older man retorted. Her cousin Delun Chang remaining firm in his irritation. "You have consistently refused to order punishment fitting with Clan standards."

She glanced at her grandfather Jae-Hong Chang, who silently watched from the other end of the table. His passive face showed that this was a test he wanted her to pass on her own.

She then said to the group, "As the leader, I have the right to determine what punishment is appropriate. It is not as if I am letting these people wander free without penance."

She glanced at the other men at the table, who were just as intense and engrossed in the conversation. Assistants and bodyguards stood along the walls, pretending not to pay attention but always ready to respond if their services were needed. She felt like she was surrounded by walls of suits, with the only exceptions being the two female secretaries.

Her cousin sneered, "Your standards of 'penance' are laughable even by Western standards! You are a weak leader, and as a result you make the Clan look weak. True fear is not created by losing jobs or money. People can always get those back or at least a suitable substitute. What people fear is pain and loss of life, of their own or someone close to them. That is the foundation of who we are, and why our enemies and allies fear and respect us the way they do. But this isn't just about you spanking the bottom of a wayward accountant," her elder cousin said as he motioned to his secretary, Huiqing.

The middle-aged woman stepped forward and opened her portfolio to produce a familiar envelope, placing it on the table for everyone to see.

Recognizing her wedding invitation, Reika curbed the impulse to make a sarcastic comment about using the mail to decline.

Her cousin held up the document as if the very touch of it offended him. "In two months time you are expected to marry the youngest son of the Watanabe Group. We realized your father himself made this arrangement years ago. However, several of us have valid concerns that such a marriage would end up having our Great Chinese Clan absorbed as a minor partner of such a powerful Japanese Yakuza family."

Reika frowned and commented, "Densuke hardly has the skills or ambition to do a takeover. He was chosen as my husband for that very reason."

"He may not, but his siblings are more than capable of arranging such a feat. It would not be a concern if all of us had faith that _you_ would not let such a thing happen! If you cannot, or will not, earn the trust that we had placed in your father, then you will leave us no choice but to remove you as leader and ensure that this wedding will not happen! Is that understood?!"

Instead of immediately answering, Reika scanned the faces around the table. These same men, who had been kindly relatives when she was younger, had the seriousness on their faces that showed the true dark nature that had lifted their Clan to its prominent stature in the underworld.

She finally settled her gaze on her cousin but projected her voice to everyone to know she was addressing them collectively. "I assure you that I am my father's daughter! I will not shame him by allowing such a thing to happen! You are all dismissed!"

Her grandfather remained seated as everyone else stood up to leave. His direct gaze signaled that he wanted a private word with her. She signaled for her secretary and bodyguards to leave with the rest of the meeting attendees so that the two of them would be alone in a matter of minutes.

"Do you agree with them, Grandpa?" she asked softly, her rage giving way to her emotional exhaustion. She looked down at the ebony ring with the tiger's head on her finger. "Have my actions made us appear weak?"

"Not all of them," he answered carefully. "But you do not have enough trust and loyalty for unpopular decisions to be ignored or forgiven. And you are right that you are your father's daughter for many forget he toiled through a similar period of having to prove himself. However, I couldn't help but wonder if your final proclamation was driven more by a reaction based on pride rather than the proper view of what is truly at stake."

She frowned. "So you think I should look for a successor? Or at least step down to let the others take care of that?"

He looked at her for a long moment, studying her gaze carefully. The intensity was enough to make her feel uncomfortable but she let him search for whatever he might be looking for.

"I think you did an admirable job stepping in when the Clan needed you. But Reika, I think you need to decide for yourself once and for all if _you_ truly need the Clan. We cannot survive with a leader who does not have that type of commitment. If it turns out that you realize you do need us, I have no doubt that you will be fully embraced with everything the Clan has to offer."

* * *

Jun, the timid young woman with the glasses and her hair in a braid, signaled that the office bathroom was clear. Despite the fact that it was the Clan headquarters building, the routine was a habit that was the group adhered to even in these facilities.

At the cue from her secretary, Reika entered as her guards remained posted outside. But instead of going to use the facilities, she leaned against the edge of the sink and closed her eyes for a moment as she tried to calm herself down.

"Do you need some aspirin?" Jun asked in Japanese even as she had already started to fish for some in her purse.

"Yes, please… Sorry, you had to witness all of that. I know it was a little too exciting for your first week." She took the aspirin and downed it with a handful of water from the sink.

She sheepishly shrugged and said, "I felt sorry for you more than anything. Father didn't warn me that you had such issues with your leadership."

At the reference of her recently retired secretary, Reika smiled and said, "I suppose he wanted you to find out for yourself. This is hardly new news. Though this is the first time I've been openly threatened with deposition."

The bathroom door suddenly swung open, surprising both women since the bodyguards should have prevented anyone else from entering. They then relaxed at the sight of Huiqing the secretary who was forced to make the dramatic presentation of the wedding invitation in the meeting.

She bowed anxiously as she pointed to the empty stalls and said in Mandarin, "I'm so sorry for disturbing you. But I really, um…"

Reika smiled gently and said, "It's all right. Go ahead."

Once the older woman disappeared into a stall, she then turned her attention back to Jun and said, "I want to head back to Tokyo as soon as possible. Please tell the pilot that we'll be leaving here in about 15 minutes."

Jun nodded as she pulled out her phone. "Should I arrange for lunch on the plane or would you like to eat before arriving at the airport?"

Reika paused for a moment and then said, "Let's not waste a trip to Hong Kong. Choose a restaurant and make reservations for the two of us."

Jun blinked in surprise as she pointed to herself questioningly.

"Of course, I want to get to know a bit more about you since you'll be my keeper now. But I do want a few minutes alone."

After the appreciative young woman left the room, Reika sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Despite her business polish, she looked very tired and felt it. And she had been in non-stop work mode for the past few weeks. She longed to be home and settled for a bit.

Just then she heard a toilet flush and the other secretary hesitantly emerge from the stall.

Realizing that she should take the opportunity to use the facilities herself, Reika walked by her with a reassuring smile to ease the woman's discomfort.

Suddenly, a blur of movement out of the corner of her eye triggered her pure reflex to dodge. As she fell to the floor, the other woman's fist slammed into the metal stall door crinkling it like aluminum foil.

Reika stared up in surprised at the hateful glare from the other woman, whose fist now dripped with blood. Her attacker then aimed a swift kick at her, causing her to threw up her arms in defense. At the sharp sensations and sounds of her own bones snapping, she screamed in pain, barely aware of the sudden sounds of gunfire which followed.

**- End Chapter 1 -**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Challenge**

_4 p.m., February 22__nd__, __Jae-Hong Chang's__ Home, Hong Kong_

Reika tried to focus despite the muted distraction of the painkillers as she was propped up in the bed. She also tried to ignore the casts, which supported her left arm and right hand.

"… So what became of her?" she asked her grandfather, who sat at her bedside.

The only other persons in the bedroom that had been converted to provide hospital level support were a haggard and worried Kou and Jun.

"We've disposed of her in an unmarked location. A would-be assassin does not deserve a proper burial," he answered simply. "You don't seem surprised that she wasn't a boomer but just an augmented human."

"She had too much of an expression of hatred on her face that I haven't seen on boomers before," she answered simply. She then thought of her cousin, whom the woman had worked for. "And what of Delun?"

"As expected, he is keeping quiet, despite the initial tortures we have put him through. His silence is enough to confirm his guilt. However, we have placed his entire household under lock-down until we can confirm if his act of treason included accomplices. If he does have supporters, they won't make a move until they know for certain of his fate. For that reason, we have kept him in an undisclosed location without contact with anyone who would help him." The elderly man then paused and gave her a pointed look. "You will have to face him soon. Swift action must be taken to maintain order. While we can keep this from the press, our allies and enemies in the underworld will find out about this shortly, if they don't already know."

Reika sighed and nodded. "Bring him before me tonight. I want – "

The buzzing of her cell phone interrupted her. I t was propped up on the side table so she could view the caller display. Seeing Densuke's name yet again, she frowned and promptly ignored it.

" – Yes, I'll be ready to confront him by then."

Her grandfather and Kou then exchanged a look, which raised Reika's suspicion.

It was then when she noticed that Kou's left hand was bandaged in such a way that it seemed like he was missing his pinky.

Before she could make a comment, her grandfather then said, "This brings up the issue of what to do in the future for security. Had Huiqing been a real boomer, she would not have been stopped by mere bullets. Plus, if she had been a real boomer, she could have just stormed into the building and attacked you without having to be planted from the inside."

Already alarmed, Reika felt the tingles of dread escalate inside of her.

Just then, Jun jumped slightly at the buzz of her own cell phone inside her jacket. Embarrassed at the distraction she caused, she pulled it out and glanced at it. Now bewildered, she glanced at her watching boss and said, "It's Mr. Watanabe."

Reika scowled that Densuke was now harassing her secretary.

"Tell him I'll call him later!" she hissed, though trying to make it clear that she wasn't angry at the young woman herself.

Once the younger woman stepped out of the room, the elder Chang continued his announcement, "We feel that we cannot ignore the fact you need anti-boomer level protection. Kou had mentioned the boomer demonstration that Genom held last year for their line of personalized bodyguards. Perhaps we need to explore that option for you."

Reika shook her head and said, "I'm sorry, Grandpa, but I _still_ trust Quincy Rozenkreuz far less than Delun. The last time he and I had crossed paths, he tried to double-cross me. I will not put my safety in a tool that he ultimately controls."

"Hmmm. I can understand your concerns," her grandfather said as he stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Still, now that there is a precedent of such an attack, someone connected to Delun or a Clan enemy may be inspired to take similar action. We need to address this as soon as possible."

"I agree," she answered truthfully. "However, our options – "

Again, her phone buzzed, which caused her to glare at the offending piece of equipment in fury. But her anger instantly disappeared at the sight of Irene's name.

She glanced anxiously at her grandfather and the elder man nodded that she should answer the call from her sister.

* * *

"I never thought I'd ever see my gorgeous sister look like complete shit," Irene remarked through the little video screen. She was in the garden of her London home, starting her brunch.

"You really didn't need to go there," Reika retorted in an equally deadpan tone, relaxed at now being alone in the room. "The painkillers make me feel like I'm constantly battling a hangover."

"How much damage did you suffer?"

"Both bones in my left forearm were completely snapped. And my right hand was crushed. But I've already been warned about reconstruction surger_ies_. I've already gone through one in order for them to take care of the more dangerous bone fragments."

"Will you be able to play the piano again?"

Reika looked completely stunned, more at the realization that the thought never occurred to her with everything that had been going on. "I don't know. The doctors are so focused on damage control I don't think they've thought that far ahead."

Irene winced. "So I guess this means the wedding will be delayed? Unless you think you can fully recovered by then?"

"Ugh, I didn't think about that either," she admitted. "Grandpa has brought up the point that we have serious security issues to address. No doubt he'll want a delay until we can come up with some solutions, especially for such a public event… Well, my wedding planners would be thrilled at the delay. Oh, and I suppose I have to tell Densuke… But enough of that, how was your check up?"

Irene leaned back to show that she was gently patting the slight bulge in her abdomen. "Everything's fine. And no, we still haven't decided whether or not to find out the gender… Hey, if you delay the wedding until the end of June, I should be able to wear a regular dress by then."

Reika laughed at the suggestion. "Okay. It's not like I had any other deadlines to consider. Other than just recovering from this mess…"

"Well, look at this way: You were tired of traveling so much. This is your opportunity to lay low for a bit. And maybe get some t.l.c. from Sylia while you're at it."

Reika stiffened at the name and hoped it wasn't obvious to her eagle-eyed sister. Then a thought occurred to her. "Oh, is Sho around? I need to speak to him about Clan business."

Irene blinked but then said, "He should be at his office."

* * *

_Later_

"… so you have nothing to say in your defense?" Reika said at the man who was pinned by bodyguards to the floor before her.

The bloodied and bruised man kept his mouth clenched shut despite the prompted twist of an arm. He let out a whine of pain but kept from speaking.

"I am disappointed in you, Delun," her grandfather stated. "No matter the troubles, you must never betray the Clan."

Delun peered up at the man who was his own grandfather and managed to state, "I have not betrayed the Clan! I have given up my life to prove my devotion."

Now the elderly man was angry. "You have made our struggles public! That can be exploited by our enemies!"

The prone man gave a pointed look at Reika. But instead of addressing her, he stated to the elder man, "A strong leader would be able to bring unity to our people while keeping our enemies cowering in fear! If the Hou Bang cannot survive this crisis, then it is not the Clan I given my life for."

Reika exchanged a look with her grandfather, who had an expression of resignation. It was now her turn to do what was needed.

Fighting down her own dread, she swallowed and stated firmly, "Delun Chang, I sentence you to have your tendons cut and have you disposed on the front door of your compound. You will be guarded from receiving any assistance until after you are dead. Your remains will not be given a proper burial or resting place."

The sentenced man looked at her with a moment of stunned surprised which was followed with a deeply pleased look. However, he remained silent as he was dragged away.

"Please leave me alone," Reika said softly to the remaining people.

Once by herself, she collapsed back into the bed and stared up into the ceiling as she tried to fight down feelings of despair.

**- End Chapter 2 -**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Intentions**

_9:37 a.m., February 23__rd__, __Jae-Hong Chang's__ Home, Hong Kong_

"… Well, of course, we were concerned when we heard the news of the attack," Largo commented through the videophone screen. "But when Densuke told us that you only suffered recoverable injuries, we were quite relieved. And yes, we expected the wedding to be postponed. If there is anything else we can assist you with, please feel free to let us know, either directly or through our little brother."

Alone in the bedroom, Reika noted once again that her future brother-in-law was the type of person who would still seem to ooze slimy charm even while being sincere. She glanced at his twin sister, Yoshiko, who sat quietly to the side, always seemingly bored but always taking in every detail.

"Yes, speaking of which, I actually had a business reason for calling you two," she said to the now mildly curious expressions. "Since our families are going to be united as well, I think this would be a perfect opportunity for us to combine our strengths as a win for both of us. I know that you have a boomer research lab in Rome, with parts stolen from Genom last year. I also know that you've encountered some obstacles in developing your own version of Genom's latest boomer models. My sister's husband was the top research scientist for that program.

"As a show of true alliance, he is willing to assist your technicians with not only completing that project, but also helping to develop anti-boomer equipment by using his knowledge of the programs weaknesses. My only condition is that the first model you complete becomes my personal bodyguard."

The twins studied her for a moment and then looked at each other. They whispered to each other for a minute before Largo directed his attention back to Reika.

With a clearly impressed smirk, Largo said, "We're very interested in forming such a partnership. When would he be able to start?"

"As soon as you're ready for his assistance. He could be on the first plane to Rome from London once I give the word. We only need to be certain that his activities are well masked from Genom resources. I'm certain they're keeping tabs on him since he knows so much. If they knew what he was up to, no doubt, they would terminate him as soon as possible."

"You have our promise that his safety will be guaranteed. And what of your sister? Will she be coming with him?"

"She'll be moving back to Tokyo temporarily. She wants to give birth in the motherland. Of course, we can work out visiting arrangements for them when the time comes."

"Of course," he conceded. "I do look forward to the outcome of this agreement. I think it will take both of our families to levels of greatness never before realized."

Reika gave him a mild smile and said, "Yes, I hope so."

* * *

_Later_

The elderly Japanese woman in a kimono held up the x-rays to the afternoon light from the open window.

"I've only seen this kind of damage done in very bad car accidents. Your left forearm is completely shattered. And your right hand…" Mrs. Takeuchi fell silent into a tsk. "When is Dr. Li planning your next reconstructive surgery? I agree that some of your bones need to be replaced."

"Once he's able to secure the replacement bones, he'll let me know. He's trying to expedite the process as much as possible."

"At least you're damage wasn't as extensive as Linna's in that you can still move around."

"Yes, but without my hands, I'm completely helpless. I think this is the longest time I've ever been without make-up. I don't have it in me to force Jun to play beautician – though I think she would."

The older woman smiled and said, "You never really needed that junk to begin with. So Jun is working out? She always seemed very earnest and sincere."

"She's a sweet girl. I'm concerned she may be a little too sheltered. I would have thought her father would have prepped her a bit better. But then, it's probably the best way to see how well she'll work out in the long run. She needs to prove she can be prepared for anything." Reika blinked as her own words sunk in. She then chuckled to herself. "Well, I could have been speaking about me, couldn't I?"

Mrs. Takeuchi didn't comment as she poured a cup of healing tea, knowing that Reika wasn't going to actually ask for a sip of the foul-smelling drink.

After she swallowed several sips, Reika looked at the woman who was her second mother and asked seriously, "If two different people make the same observation about you, yet under completely different circumstances, it would have to be true, wouldn't it?"

"What observation is it?"

Reika frowned to herself, as if reluctant to speak even though she had brought it up. But then she finally admitted, "Delun called me a weak leader because I wouldn't make the decisions that were expected of me. And that my weakness reflected on Hou Bang itself… When Sylia and I broke up, she also called me weak. That I didn't have the strength to be someone she could rely on when things were tough."

The other woman took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't know how to answer that. I can see where you may think there are some similarities. But the point of criticisms is to take what you hear, determine what you think is valid, and use it for improvement… In your current state, you'll have plenty of time to think this through if it bothers you that much. Don't rush it. And you look tired. You should get some rest."

Reika nodded. "I need to make one phone call, so if you could leave me alone, that would be appreciated."

Once left alone, Reika directed her attention to her phone again and gave the command for it to dial Sylia's number. In the seconds it took to connect, she felt her heart race madly in her chest. They hadn't spoken to each other since that night of… _awkwardness_. But she knew she couldn't stall the contact further. A part of her hoped that Sylia wouldn't be available to answer and that she could just leave a message.

"Hello," Sylia answered expectantly, showing that she had noticed Reika's name as the caller. She was apparently sitting alone in her private computer room.

Reika swallowed a gulp. "Hi. Sorry, it's been a while. Things have been busy."

"Same here." Despite the simple reply, Sylia's eyes were clearly taking in every detail of Reika's haggard appearance.

Reika held up her bandaged hand and said, "I had an unfortunate accident a couple of days ago. I fell down the stairs. Broke my left arm too… So the wedding has been postponed to late June. Since you're my maid of honor, I thought I should let you know so you can adjust your calendar accordingly. The final date is still being organized and once it's confirmed I'll let you know."

Sylia looked mildly surprised but then quickly recovered. "Of course, I'll make sure to clear my calendar. Is there anything else?"

"Not right now," Reika answered, feeling a little relieved yet still emotionally twisted. "I'll talk to you later then?"

"Of course. Good bye."

* * *

Once the call ended, Sylia remained frozen in her chair, staring blankly at the lively monitors before her. Her fingers twitched instinctively and she didn't stop her sudden impulse to type into the keyboard. Her main monitor then displayed the report she had uncovered two days ago that woman with boomer augmentations had made an unsuccessful assassination attempt on the Leader of the Hou Bang Clan.

She reread the report yet again, absorbing every factual detail before finally closing it.

With stiff movements, she stood and left the room.

In the middle of doing maintenance on the hardsuit pumps, Nigel glanced up at the sound of the elevator doors opening. Normally, the sight of Sylia would have been enough to satisfy his curiosity to allow him to return to work. But her downcast frown and stiff strides kept his attention.

"Is something wrong?"

Clearly having been deep in thought, Sylia blinked at him in surprise. "Oh, I just received a call from Reika. She told me the wedding's been moved to the end of June. Actual date to be determined."

"Oh, well, that's no surprise all things considered," he commented, still keeping his attention on her despite letting his hands continue with tightening bolts. "She look okay?"

"She said she broke her right hand and her left arm. Must be tough for her since I've never known her to have to deal with so much as a scab in the years I knew her…"

She drifted into silence, showing that the subject was now closed as far as she was concerned.

Nigel knew to honor the silence as he returned his full attention to his task at hand.

**- End Chapter 3 -**

_Target for the next update: 12/29_


	3. Part 1: Chapters 4 thru 6

**Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files **

**Continuation Fanfic Series **

**File #7: Web of Lives **

**Part 1: Hourglass of Blood**

**by P. Kristen Enos **

**Posted 12/31/08 (Happy New Year's Eve – Pacific Time!)**

**Special Thanks to my beta Analogk37.**

**SPOILERS WARNING!!!**

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

**Chapter 4: Stealth**

_11:26 a.m., March 8__th__, Tokyo_

"You know, you could have brought Nene instead," Priss muttered as she browsed the menu that didn't display prices.

She and Sylia sat at the window table of the high-class restaurant, both dressed stylishly to better blend in.

"I did. Three times," Sylia answered without looking up. The slightly thick glasses she wore and pinned up hair gave her a very different aura though no less sexy. "And I had also brought Linna twice. So I figured it was your turn. Didn't want you to think I played favorites."

"I would never accuse you of that," Priss state flatly as she put down the menu and waited. She tugged slightly at the white noise dampening collar that was now small enough to look like a small blue choker to match her form fitting dress. Noting that Sylia also had one to match her own outfit, Priss couldn't help but wonder if they looked like a lesbian couple who liked to wear matching outfits, a thought that disturbed her nonconformist self.

"Besides, you do now live under my roof. I think it's only appropriate that we have a little alone time, even if it's every six months."

Priss had to admit that was valid. "Then what do you want to talk about?"

"How are the recording sessions going? I would have thought your band would have finished by now."

"Are you complaining about the rental bill for the recording studio?" she commented, knowing that the bill had to be enormous since the earthquake had cut down available studios in Tokyo by at least a quarter.

Sylia finally looked up and gave her a mild frown over the rim of the glasses.

"We're almost finished mixing. We actually did enough material for two albums but with the city still rebuilding, we know we have time to release the material since people have other money priorities right now."

Sylia then had a thoughtful look. "Would you like a dedicated recording studio at the Silky Doll?"

Priss blinked in amazement.

"It's not like the money or space is the problem. But I also don't want you to feel obligated to keep staying there. I know you only moved in because Lisa moved in with Linna."

"Yeah, about that. It doesn't bother you that I'm staying there basically rent free?"

Sylia gave her a frown again. "We're supposed to be friends, Priss. If we can coexist in my home and not see each other more than once a week, then I think it's working out…" She paused for a moment to put down her menu and give Priss a direct look. "However, I do not want you to feel like you have to be there because of Cynthia. I know you need your space."

"She's not an issue," she answered quickly. "And I admit it helps having my own room. I'm just… taking things one day at a time."

"That's perfectly fine."

At that point, the waiter came and took their orders.

"So how are things with you?" Priss asked, taking advantage of the break to shift the topic. "Now that earthquake recovery crises has completely died down, what are you spending your days with?"

"Reading and tinkering," she answered simply, punctuating her answer with a sip of wine.

Priss took just as casual of a sip of her beer and commented, "Haven't seen Reika in a while. Not since you two were practically having sex on the dance floor."

A slightly shadow passed across Sylia's face before she answered lightly, "Trust me, that didn't qualify as sex for us. Foreplay maybe… But she and I talked about a week ago. She had an accident and broke her arm. So her wedding is now being moved to the end of June."

Priss narrowed her eyes at the other woman for a moment. "So I'm curious, aren't you concerned that you may be playing with fire with Reika? After all, it's been very clear you two are still very attracted to each other."

"We've had our closure. And I have Nigel," she answered with a simple shrug. "Are you concerned that I would actually cheat on him?"

"Would you?"

"No. Not even with Reika."

"So you two are really married without being married… Have you ever been concerned that Nigel would cheat on you?"

She shook her head. "I just know he wouldn't. He's not that type of man. Let's put it this way, even if he managed to fool me by having some sort of other life with five other women, I never sensed any lack of emotional devotion from him when we're together. -- And I must say that this is a surprising line of questions from a lead singer of a rock band."

Suddenly, Sylia's cell phone started to blink in its spot on the corner of the table. The name 'Tsuji Kentarou' appeared on the name display.

"_Finally!"_ Sylia said almost under her breath. "I'm tired of eating here." She grabbed the device and flipped it open.

Priss waited as she watched the other woman push buttons as she studied the screen. She had to admit she was curious but she remained quiet.

Sylia then glanced up at the door of the restaurant and pressed some small buttons on the frame of her glasses. A small entourage of men in suits, most of them clearly bodyguards, were gathered in front of the overly friendly host.

"He's the tall, Caucasian one," Sylia said softly.

Priss reached into the purse that Sylia lent her. She pulled out the compact mirror and checked out the figure with the slicked back hair and dark sunglasses through the mirror. "Huge and formidable on appearances alone," she commented. "So what can he – "

"Ignore him!"

Priss immediately did what she was ordered and focused her attention on Sylia.

"He's looking at us," Sylia explained behind a sip of her drink. "I wonder if he's able to see the electrical currents in our dampening collars. It would be an unusual detail in a boomer's view of things."

"But he shouldn't view these a threat, _right?"_ she asked, not liking the idea of facing the latest boomer model without a hardsuit.

"Well, he's not charging over here. But he keeps looking at us even though they're moving to the back of the restaurant."

"So do we need to stick around then?"

Sylia glanced at her phone and said, "He's sending and receiving burst signals every two minutes. I want to keep recording for as long as possible… Besides, I'm paying too much money to rush our lunch like this."

Priss rolled her eyes and resigned herself to waiting for her food to arrive.

**- End Chapter 4 -**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Priorities**

_3:17 p.m., March 19__th__, Tokyo_

"… We calculate that we should have the shell completely built by the end of May," Sho reported excitedly through the videophone. "But there are some new things in the frame that I don't recall our team even discussing. I'm able to figure out the purposes of some of the differences but I don't know what would initiate their use without being able to look at the model's core design specs."

Reika frowned slightly at the words. "Would the changes get in the way of having the boomer work at a level similar to the original Sylvie?"

She was back home in her bed that had been augmented to serve as an office. Even though she was now able to walk around, Mrs. Takeuchi had ordered her to remain in bed as much as possible to better focus her energies on healing.

Sho shook his head adamantly. "I can create and code a core that can use all of the functions that I know about. The newer ones would just be dormant until I can figure what they are and how to trigger them."

"So how far did the Watanabe's get with this shell?"

"There was no way they could have made her work. The Sylvie model was so far in advance of anything else that had been on the boomer market. I'm still struggling trying to reprogram the core program from memory. But the biggest stumbling block is that we just don't have the material parts for a workable core, both technical and cellular."

"You've just lost me," Reika admitted, not bothering to add any excuse of why.

Realizing that his scientist enthusiasm was getting the better of him, he nodded and explained, "A boomer core has two basic components: a micro processor and brain cell matter. The two parts must be compatible in order for the boomer to work, like a right brain and a left brain in a human. While we can eventually recreate the computer component – though some parts will have to be manufactured from scratch, the cellular base is the biggest issue.

"The reason why we were able to make Sylvie work is that the vault where we had discovered the original boomer schematics also contained frozen brain cell matter from the original experiments. After several cloning attempts, we were able to produce a sustainable sample to create the core that was used for Sylvie. The boomer brain cell matter currently available on the market is nowhere near the quality level needed to support such an advanced model. When the Watanabe's acquired this model, it was not understood by their people that a special core was needed, that you couldn't just use the cellular matter from a mass manufactured boomer."

"So then are we stuck?"

"Well, no, not really. The Watanabe's have started the work for initiating another inside job to get the missing components. But since Genom has put in counter-measures because of the first break-in, there's a lot of planning going into this. I think they're planning to strike by mid April."

"Who in the Watanabe's is planning this?"

"I believe it's Yoshiko and her people."

Feeling that the matter was in good hands, Reika nodded and said, "Good. Keep me posted on how everything goes."

* * *

_10:17 a.m., April 2__nd__, Rome_

"Isn't she beautiful?!" Sho proclaimed as the proud father that he was.

'_Not really,' _Reika thought as she stared down at the object of his pride, which was a headless and skinless boomer body in the prep tank. She glanced at him and noted just how much his eyes glowed with passion and excitement, the clear signs of a man who was doing what he loved to do.

She looked around the very sophisticated lab with the small army of workers buzzing around machinery parts and computer terminals like an efficient hive. All of the activity made her feel all the more self-conscious of the shawl she wore, which hid her casts and her current physical handicap. She did have freedom of movement of her left arm in that only her forearm was in a cast, but it was limiting nevertheless.

"And I've been saving this for you," Sho said as he led her to his desk with the computer terminal. On the screen was an open program displaying various female faces with a variety of skin colors and hairstyles.

"What is this?"

"Well, I figured since we're building her for you, that you'd want a final say on what her final appearance will be."

"Oh." Judging by his enthusiasm, Reika didn't have the heart to admit that she really didn't care. "Um, then what are my options? All of these faces?"

"Or we can continue to customize to whatever you want," he said as he sat down and started to pull up templates that had a variety of noses, mouths, etc.

Reika looked closer at the proposed samples and frowned. The looks were clearly on the beautiful and sexy side – obviously meant for people more interested in the non-security related aspects of having such a boomer around. While she could appreciate boomers as being sentient beings, she definitely had no interest in having sex with one. Like men.

"I don't want her to stick out or attract unnecessary attention. Can you make her Asian but just not as… _appealing?_ I want her to be a bodyguard, not a escort trophy."

Sho frowned to himself a bit as he looked at the faces. He seriously didn't think the program had the option to build a non-beautiful face. "I guess we could come up with something like that. You honestly don't have any preferences?"

"Tell you what: you now know what I want. Give me a couple of proposals and I'll choose one. I just don't want to choose one of those."

"Okay," he said, apparently satisfied with the guidelines of his new challenge. "But we do need you to finalize a name for her. We can't keep calling her Supermodel."

"… You're calling her 'Supermodel'?" Reika asked, barely able to contain her disdain.

The man merely blushed in response as he pretended to pay more attention to the face construction program.

And this is the man my father thought could be the next head of the Hou Bang?

Since this felt like naming a rottweiler puppy, any names that came her mind did not feel appropriate. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"How about 'Sylvie'?!" he offered, his full enthusiasm returning.

She stared at him. "I don't think so."

"Um, how about 'Anri'?" he offered hesitantly.

"Fine. 'Anri' it is," she conceded with an inward sigh, glad that the name was a little more Japanese.

"Ah, good, you're both here," Yoshiko Watanabe announced, causing the activity in the lab to abruptly pause at her appearance.

Reika turned to look at her but was more immediately distracted by the woman just a couple of steps behind. She recognized Mei right away, despite the hair combed in a way to hide part of her face. While she knew the former Knight Saber was Yoshiko's partner, it felt a little awkward to finally be in the woman's presence again after all of these years.

And Mei's narrow stare back was no less relaxing.

"— We've received some urgent news from Tokyo that we need to have a meeting on right now."

* * *

" -- Genom finally uncovered our insiders and had them terminated," Yoshiko explained cryptically as the four of them sat in the conference room with Largo's picture displayed on the screen. "They shouldn't be able to trace anything back to us but getting that core sample is now going to be virtually impossible."

"So, Dr. Yamada, do you have any suggestions?" Largo asked.

He thought furiously and said, "Well, the only option now is to get a sample from a deployed unit. But they'd be fully functional combat boomers now."

"But with your expertise, you could help us develop ways to exploit their weaknesses to take at least one down long enough to get a cell sample," Yoshiko pointed out. "After all, we were planning to develop such equipment after that model was built."

"True," he nodded.

"Would we be able to locate deployed models without inside information from Genom?" Largo asked.

"These boomers were built to be linked via satellite. They may have changed the frequency that was implemented with the models I worked on, but if we monitor Genom's satellite communications, we're bound to discover the current communication channel."

"So that means we will be able to identify them. Now we just have to figure how we can temporarily, if not permanently, immobilize one to get a core extraction."

Sho nodded and said, "Let me pull the team together and get started on that…"

**- End Chapter 5 -**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Appearances**

_5:38 p.m., April 20__th__, Los Angeles_

Dressed in a form fitting, black sequin dress, Reika noticed that she was once again carefully shifting and flexing her left shoulder and arm. It was a habit she had developed over the course of regaining freedom of movement for the arm, with the cast finally being removed that morning.

"Sorry," she said to Jun as her secretary tried to pull on the long glove that would be worn to hide the many surgical scars.

"There. Done," Jun said as she handed Reika the silver shawl. She then stepped back to check her boss's appearance with the eagle eye of a woman who didn't want to miss a detail. "Is there anything else?"

"No, I think that's it," Reika said as she checked herself out in the hall mirror of the hotel suite. This would be her first public appearance since the attack. But even if that wasn't the case, she wanted to look as good as possible because of her vanity. Her years of being a model only reinforced that. She still had a removable cast on her right hand, but this was the closest she felt to being fully functional again.

Densuke let out an appreciative whistle as he appeared from the bedroom in his tuxedo, with only his bow tie left to be taken care of. "It's been a while since I saw you in something that tight!"

Reika looked at him narrowly and said, "Are you already drunk?"

"No, no, no!" he said with an exaggerated slur. "Just very relaxed."

She was silent for a tense pause before remarking dismissively, "Remember that this is _your_ family's event."

He gave her a full salute and clicked his polished loafers.

Jun stood patiently by, her gaze shifting between the two. In the beginning of her employment, she used to have her breath taken away by the occasional appearance of the devastatingly handsome man. She initially thought that Reika could take such a man for granted only because she was just so gorgeous. But the more Jun watched their relationship up close, the more she understood why Reika never spent time with him if she could help it.

She then noticed how the bleary-eyed Densuke was very unsuccessfully trying to tie his bowtie while Reika completely ignored him as she did the final checks of her make-up. Sighing to herself, she stepped forward and once again took over the task of doing his bowtie. She was also dressed up for the black tie dinner but had nowhere near as glamorous of an aura as her employers.

Densuke readily let his hands drop as he stared down and watched her.

Annoyed by the overpowering smell of alcohol, and a little overwhelmed by his nearness, Jun purposefully did not meet his gaze as she finished her task. She also did not notice the glance of her boss in the mirror's reflection.

"Are we ready now?" Reika asked the two of them expectantly.

* * *

_Much Later_

More than a little bored, Reika scanned the crowded ballroom of the ritzy hotel. Since this was a public event celebrating the opening of the Watanabe Grand Hotel in downtown L.A., everyone was on their best behavior as business and personal deals were started, closed and renegotiated left and right. However, she had to admit that she liked playing the role of the trophy fiancée instead of feeling any pressure to make connections or presentations.

The full set of Watanabe siblings were on hand to put their best front for this grand occasion.

"Would you like something else to drink?" Jun asked, wanting something to do since standing still was not her best trait.

Reika smiled and held up her glass. "Yes, please. Another one of these. And if you could get me something to nibble on, like vegetables would be nice. "

Happy with having a task, Jun nodded and departed.

"So it _is_ you, Reika!" a hauntingly familiar female voice declared in American English.

She turned to see a dazzling and curvaceous Caucasian woman with flowing locks that were a shade of red that was clearly not natural but attractive, nevertheless.

"Leslie?" she said at the sight of a former flame.

"Yep. You almost fooled me with speaking Japanese. But your beauty was always too distinctive to be unrecognizable," she said as she sauntered up to her. She glanced in the direction of Jun, who was on her errand. "She's cute. Was she the reason why you left L.A.?"

"Oh, no," she answered in flawless English. "She's my secretary. Literally."

The other woman was clearly impressed. "Wow. You leave the country for over a year and suddenly you're able to afford fancy duds and a personal assistant."

"Well, I should comment the same of you," Reika countered as she made a note of the other woman's flashy attire. "I never would have guessed I'd run into you at an event like this."

"I'm working it tonight. Escort service," she admitted. "While I do have pride in being a starving actress, I realized I really like eating on a regular basis and paying my rent. I fell into this as a lark a few months ago and since the pay is pretty incredible, I decided to kiss my wait staff days goodbye. A couple of gigs a month lets me play and audition the rest of the year."

Reika narrowed her eyes curiously and asked, "How much do you 'escort'?"

Leslie gave an evasive shrug and said, "It's all acting…" She then gave Reika a very alluring look and whispered into her ear, "Of course, if you want to blow this joint with me, I promise no faking."

Reika blushed from head to toe as it suddenly hit her how much physical and sexual frustration she had built up over the past couple of months. "Aren't you here because you're escorting someone?"

"I can figure out an excuse to ditch him. Remember, I'm good at improvising."

Carefully swallowing and regaining her composure, Reika stated, "I admit it's a tempting offer but I actually am here because I'm connected to the Watanabe family."

"Yes, _I'm_ the connection!" Densuke declared in flawless English as he stepped up to the two women. He was all grins as he eyed both of them up and down appreciatively.

Reika's face turned stone and Leslie blinked at him on confusion.

"Leslie," Reika said stiffly, "This is Densuke Watanabe. My fiancé."

Leslie's eyes widened noticeably.

"Densuke, this is Leslie. A friend of mine when I used to live here," she explained in English for Leslie's benefit as well.

"Ah," he smirked to her in Japanese, _"Only_ a friend?"

Reika gave him the Hou Bang Clan Leader glare that stated _Go! Away! Now!_

Densuke abruptly did what he was ordered by giving the women a parting bow before drifting off into the crowd.

"_Double wow!"_ Leslie said with a low whistle.

"It's… a family situation," Reika explained stiffly.

"Honey, I can spot a beard a mile away. I just never thought _you'd_ be the one to play that game."

Reika just kept her mouth shut since there was nothing she could say to that point. At least nothing that didn't feel very, painfully obvious.

Leslie's eyes twinkled again. "But that just makes me think you'd really want to take me up on my offer, if only for a little break from playing wifey-to-be. No strings, no drama, this time. I swear. My service already booked a suite upstairs for me just in case. With this crowd, no one's going to notice us being gone for a bit."

Reika's mental wheels were spinning madly as the offer started to become too tempting to pass up. While she would never seriously date Leslie again since the other woman proved to be very emotionally extreme, they definitely had a certain physical chemistry when the circumstances were right.

"Well, I'm also a little handicapped," she admitted, holding up her still healing hand. "And my left arm is still not completely up to par."

With a triumphant grin, Leslie said, "Well, if I remember correctly, you and I were great at improvising _together."_

Reika gave her a conceding smile as she said, "I need to check with my staff first…"

* * *

_So this was the other reason why she didn't pay attention to Densuke._

Jun watched the two women leave out the side door of the ballroom under the escort of Kou.

Now unexpectedly having the evening off, she wondered what to do.

She then noticed Densuke standing nearby, his gaze also on the exit where the women had disappeared through. He had the expression on his face of a man who didn't like what he saw.

**- End Chapter 6 -**

* * *

_Target for the next update: Ummm, later tonight? I do want to finish posting the rest of Part 1 before the new year hits!_


	4. Part 1: Chapters 7 thru 9

**Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files **

**Continuation Fanfic Series **

**File #7: Web of Lives **

**Part 1: Hourglass of Blood**

**by P. Kristen Enos **

**Posted 12/31/08 (**_**Still**_** Happy New Year's Eve – Pacific Time!)**

**Special Thanks to my beta Analogk37.**

**SPOILERS WARNING!!!**

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

**Chapter 7: Fissures**

_10:43 p.m., April 20__th__, Los Angeles_

In the moonlight of the open curtains, Reika took a deep breath and forced herself to sit up in the bed, even though she could have easily convinced herself to stay.

"You're really leaving?" Leslie asked from the pile of sheets.

"Yes. We're flying back to Tokyo first thing in the morning. Since there are several people going on a private jet, including my in-laws to be, I don't think I can delay."

Leslie sat up to kiss the back of Reika's shoulder. "But that's in the morning. That's still several hours away."

Reika started to feel some tingles of déjà vu. While the physical contact had been nice, something in her was preventing her from actually orgasming. She didn't know if it was just too much stress, not having had sex in a very long time, or that the last time she had seen Leslie, the latter woman was on her knees begging and crying for Reika not to end their relationship. Of course, it could have been everything.

"It was nice, but I really have to go and take of things before I leave tomorrow," Reika said honestly. "The deal was no strings, no drama, remember?"

Leslie noticeably stiffened and then withdrew. "You're right… Do you plan to come back to L.A. any time soon?"

"I don't know. My schedule is going to become very hectic very soon. Densuke and I are supposed to be married in June."

"Oh. Well, it was nice seeing you. Take care," Leslie said as she made sounds of rolling over in the bed and wrapping herself up in the sheets. There seemed to be a little tension in her tone.

"You too."

* * *

With her heels in hand, Reika walked into the grand suite and was glad to see that the lights were off, meaning that no one was waiting for her. She made her way to the bedroom, yawning all the while. She flipped on the lights and almost jumped out of her skin at the sight of Densuke planted in the chair in the corner.

"You scared me to death!" she proclaimed, clutching at her pounding heart. "And what the hell are you doing here?! This is _my_ suite!"

He stared at her with such forceful intensity that she knew she was now seeing a side of him that she had never seen before. She noted the apparently empty bottle of wine on the table beside him.

"Where were you?" he asked sternly.

She stared at him in surprise before regaining her composure and said, "Did someone ask?"

"I did… No one would tell me. But it was clear that they knew where you were."

Reika frowned, trying to brush off his uncharacteristic seriousness. "I didn't think I had report my every move to you. After all, _you've_ had your share of disappearances. Now would you leave? I'm very tired."

"_I'm just one big joke to you, aren't I?!"_ he said, his anger starting to brim over.

Her own anger was ignited. "Densuke, you've never given me a reason to treat you as anything but a joke!"

"I understood Sylia because I knew you two genuinely loved each other. But I didn't realize that your taste ran into cheap whores."

"You're being incredibly hypocritical right now. And I am _not_ in the mood to deal with this!" She pointed to the door. _"Leave!"_

Glaring at her, he slowly stood and took steps forward.

Instinctively, Reika braced herself as she realized he would have to walk by her to exit. But her stubbornness kept her planted. He strode forward and paused when he was right in front of her. Now seeing him so close that she could smell the alcohol on his breath, she was surprised that he was looking at her with such hunger.

Suddenly, he tackled her to the floor, his greater weight and size easily pinned her down as he held his hand over her mouth and nose, which not only kept her from fully crying out but also made breathing difficult. In a mad frenzy, he smothered her all over with kisses of a starved man who was finally offered a feast. Her heart pounding furiously, Reika tried to twist and kick herself free as she heard her dress start to rip underneath his roaming hands.

Densuke forced her legs apart with his knees when he was jerked off of her completely.

A furious Kou had him in a headlock and easily dragged the now choking man to the bathroom.

Taking deep breaths to clear her mind and calm her pounding heart, Reika remained on the floor as she felt someone gently place her wrap around her shoulders as an attempt of modesty.

For several minutes, the only sounds came from the bathroom, where Kou repeatedly forced Densuke's head into the toilet bowl.

A stunned Jun didn't know what to say except, "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," a grateful Reika said. "Better to have arrived now rather than later."

Finding focus to speak, Jun explained, "We knew Densuke had entered your room earlier this evening. I told hotel security to let me know if Densuke hadn't left by the time you came back. It was just a precaution."

"I assure you that I'm not complaining." She then paused to listen to the noises of the struggle in the bathroom. "I suppose I should go in there to keep Kou from accidentally him… Maybe I'll wait for a few more minutes…"

* * *

_9:12 a.m., April 21__st_

A very haggard looking Densuke stood quietly off to the side as family and hotel staff were busy trying to load the train of cars and limos with everyone's luggage. With sunglasses to protect his bloodshot eyes from the sunlight, he kept his hand underneath his blazer to press against his ribcage, which was throbbing with pain from being slammed against the toilet bowl several times. At least Kou kept his temper enough in check to keep from damaging his face.

He glanced around warily to make sure he stayed well out of the way of his fiancée and her entourage.

Then, to his surprise, Reika walked up to him, not looking at all pleased. "Get into the limo," she said in a low voice, not really caring if anyone else could see the unspoken drama that was going on. "You and I are going to have a talk on the way to the airport."

He meekly did as he was told. Reika was going to step in with him when she noticed Kou was right behind her.

"I need to talk to him alone. Please ride in the front." She glanced over at the anxiously watching Jun, whom she had already given orders to ride in the other limo.

Kou was clearly reluctant to heed the orders of the woman who was like a daughter to him.

Seeing his clear concern, Reika gave him a gentle smile and stepped forward to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for last night." She then discreetly reached underneath his coat and pulled out one of his revolvers from the shoulder harness to take it with her. "Will you ride in the front now?"

"… Just make certain the safety is off," he stated as he finally did what he was told.

* * *

"I'm really sorry," Densuke said when he and Reika were finally alone in the limo as it cruised along the freeway. "It won't happen again. I obviously had too much to drink."

Reika kept her vision focused on the passing L.A. scenery. "You are not to ever touch me again. Any children we have will be through artificial insemination."

"I understand," he said softly as he kept his head bowed. "I also understand if you want out of the marriage."

She was quiet for a moment before she said in an annoyed tone. "No, you don't understand, Densuke. I'm at a point that I _need_ to be married to you. My life and safety depends on it. And you have no idea how lucky you were that it was Kou that stopped you. My next bodyguard may not have such discretion…

"But the thing that really irks me the most is that I still don't give a shit of what kind of husband you're going to be. However, it finally occurred to me that I really do care about what kind of a father you're going to be to our children. And an alcoholic rapist is not going to cut it. _Understood?"_

"Yes."

**- End Chapter 7 -**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Looking Forward**

_8:23 a.m., April 23__rd__, Tokyo_

"Welcome home!" Irene declared at the appearance of her sister at the dining room doors. She was happily enjoying a full Japanese breakfast with the excuse of 'eating for two' that her pregnancy offered. "How was L.A.?"

"Just another hotel opening," Reika answered lightly as she took her place at the head of the table. She ordered a light breakfast from the waiting servant before letting out a deep sigh.

"Well, _that_ sounded heavy," Irene remarked. "Did it make you miss America?"

"No, not really… It made me realize how much I'm not that person anymore."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" her sister asked carefully.

Reika gave her a slightly pained smile. "I'm not too happy with the person I am now so I don't know. Since the attack, I've been fantasizing a lot about not having this life. Where I can't eat in public without taking anti-poison precautions. That I can't go the restroom without fear of an ambush. Or that I have to wear a bullet-proof vest under my business suits. But now I don't know what life I'm meant to have….

"Would it bother you if I tried to groom someone else to be the new leader? So that we both can finally have a peaceful life?"

Irene stood and embraced her sister from behind. "I want you to be happy. I've always been proud of you as someone who can do anything. But I don't want you to do it at some ludicrous price."

"Funny you should say that when I feel like such a failure. And I think that's the one thing that's keeping me from really taking steps to putting someone else in the place of leadership. I feel I'll be letting our father down. He worked so hard to build up our family esteem and yet I'm dragging it through the mud."

She paused at the appearance of the servant with her food.

"I don't see that," Irene said firmly as she sat back down. She waited for them to be alone again before stating, "I think Dad and Mom would be very proud."

Reika studied her for a bit. "Do you like our lifestyle? I mean, you've been trapped on the compound since you've come back. And when you leave, you have an entourage of four bodyguards following you everywhere. Don't you feel like a prisoner? I used to feel so sorry for Mom when I would see her sit by herself in the garden."

Irene shook her head. "I'm at peace with this life. In fact, I've been much happier here than I've been in London, even though the circumstances are a little different. This is home, with all of its flaws. And even though I spend a lot of time here, it's not as if I'm constantly surrounded by people. I can still have my peaceful, private moments. Just like Mom.

"I admit I don't think I can ever have a casual shopping day in Tokyo again, but that's what we grew up with. And we both know that even if you give up the Clan leadership, we're both still in danger of kidnapping and revenge. I don't want to give up who I am again, like I did when I tried to live as a 'Chen'. I guess expecting a child makes you realize what's really important… Still, if you give up the leadership, you won't have to marry or have children. That should be a huge relief."

"I know…" Reika said softly. "I know I have to decide soon what I should be doing with all of this. I'm making all of these plans that feel so permanent. But honestly, I can't imagine what kind of life I would have if I didn't have this. Even when Dad let me play hooky in L.A., I always had it in the back of my mind that this is where I would end up…"

"By the way, thank you for the new job offer you gave Sho." Irene then held up her hand, "I still don't want to know the details. But I haven't heard him be this excited since when I first dated him."

"He does seem like a kid in a candy store. I envy that about him. I don't recall ever feeling that kind of excitement about anyone or anything."

Irene looked a little confused. "Not even about Sylia?"

Reika thought carefully about her words before answering, "She'd always been there. I remember panicking when I thought she wasn't going to be around but to be truly excited about being with her? I don't think so. We were already so comfortable with each other by the time we became lovers. Maybe I took her for granted."

"Well, I think a solid, deep love is more enviable."

"Yes, I suppose so," Reika said cryptically as she took a sip of tea.

* * *

_That afternoon_

Standing in Reika's office, Jun stood over the computer to double-check that the calendar entries were synchronized between her and Reika's portable data pads.

She glanced up at the sudden appearance of Densuke standing at the open door, clearly looking around the otherwise empty room. Though still impeccably dressed in fresh casual clothes, he still had the haggard look on his unshaven face.

She felt her heart beat a little furiously at the awkwardness of witnessing what he was capable of. "Um, sh-she's not here. She might be up in her bedroom."

"Oh," he said softly. He looked a little distracted as he glanced around the hallway before he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "Well, I need to talk to you too."

Jun unconsciously started to position herself behind the desk as a safety precaution.

Densuke took a hesitant step forward. With a fortifying breath, he gave her a deep bow even though it caused a sharp pain at his rib cage. "Thank you for keeping me from going too far in L.A. I understand that you were the one that had hotel security on standby with me."

Quite startled, Jun blinked. "Oh. You're welcome."

"Of course, being the staff of my family's hotel, they told my brother what had happened last night. So I got a good talking to from him that let me know that my actions would not have been acceptable from my own family."

"Oh. Sorry, about that," she said genuinely. "I didn't mean to have more people know than necessary."

He gave her a sad smile and said. "Don't apologize for doing the right thing. If I had not been stopped, I would have regretted everything. Honestly… But, I guess you must think I'm a complete asshole now."

"I wouldn't use the word 'complete'," she answered, and then blushed at how callous that sounded. "I – I just think you have a lot of opportunity for improvement."

He actually chuckled. "That's the kindest thing anyone has said to me in a long time."

Her long-burning curiosity now giving her some confidence to speak, Jun opened her mouth but then shut it.

Seeing this, Densuke gave her a prompting look. "If you want to tell me off, you definitely have a right to. After all, I attacked your boss and gave you an up-close view of the lifestyles of the rich and idiotic."

She shook her head and said hesitantly, "I just… feel that you're very much in love with her. Am I wrong?"

The man was clearly startled at her words, but turned completely beet-red in response. "It just makes me be more pathetic, doesn't it?"

Jun felt compelled to ease his embarrassment. "I have a lot of experience with unrequited loves, so I know the signs."

Getting his composure back, Densuke smiled and said, "A pretty girl like you? I find that hard to believe."

They both then blushed when they realized how that sounded like a come on.

Densuke cleared his throat and said, "Well, I have to go. I've been ordered to 'dry out' in a clinic in Hawaii for the next month. If Reika needs me for any appearances, just let her know that I need at least three days notice… Oh, and you're doing a good job of taking care of her. Thank you. Goodbye. I'll see you later."

He opened the door to exit and almost jumped out of his skin to see Kou standing menacingly on the other side. The huge mountain of a man wasn't going to move from his place in the doorway so Densuke was forced to squeeze his way by him.

Once he was gone, Kou looked at Jun questioningly. "Did he behave himself?"

She nodded and gave him a genuine smile. "I sincerely think he's learned his lesson."

The bodyguard looked skeptical but gave a nod before stepping away.

**- End Chapter 8 -**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Precautions**

_9:14 p.m., April 29__th__, Tokyo_

"… Very impressive," Reika commented as she walked around the stone-still Caucasian boomer and eyed him up and down. She unconsciously flexed her right hand, relishing the freedom of not having a cast. "And you actually got rid of the rest of your bodyguard detail because of him?"

Kentarou Tsuji nodded from his spot on the plush couch in the center of the hotel suite's living room. With his bowtie undone and his shirt unbuttoned enough to show a distinct patch of chest hair, he was a man who prided himself in projecting the full aura of physical virility and social power. What he had thought would be a very boring event of the reopening of the earthquake-damaged Watanabe Grand Hotel in Tokyo provided a very unexpected opportunity.

"A lot more discretion and freedom, if you know what I mean," he said with a wink. Though he spoke of the boomer, his eyes never left the form of the woman in the blue evening gown before him. "He even protected me from a car accident the other day."

"An accident or an assassination attempt?"

He shrugged casually. "We'll never know. He dispatched the driver in the process. Better safe than sorry."

"True… Well, I must say that seeing such a model up close does make me want to get one myself," Reika surmised.

"He's also fully functional down below. It just takes one command from me to make him available for a test drive for you."

Reika looked at the man coyly and asked, "Now what makes you think that would be something I'd be interested in?"

He chuckled and motioned to the empty suite. "You can't tell me that after all these years you've finally consented to be alone with me just to check out my boomer. After all, did you even tell Densuke that you're here with me?"

"He doesn't need to know what I'm up to every hour of the day," she said as she continued to look the boomer over.

"So, how about it, Ms. Chang? Want to try him out?" he asked, with a certain more lecherous intensity in his words.

She looked at him pointedly and asked in response, "Are you only going to watch or are you offering to join in as well?"

He looked momentarily stunned at the counter comment before bursting out into a raucous laugh. "I just knew those dyke rumors about you weren't true! Though you could improve a little in your taste in men. You know I could twist Densuke into a pretzel with my pinky."

She actually laughed herself. "That may be the case if we were to do a man to man comparison. But you know full well that the Watanabe family money and fortunate trumps yours any time."

He had to concede on that point. "Ah, that female pragmaticism just makes you all the more sexy in my eyes. As if that was even possible. How about we forget the boomer and just make it a passionate encounter of two equals? There's not going to be a better time and place. It might be my last chance to convince you that you're going to tie the knot with the wrong man."

"Then what about him?" she said, pointing to the bodyguard. "Do we just leave him out here?"

Seeing the opportunity was near, Kentarou jumped to his feet and his glass of scotch in one gulp. "I can leave him out here on standby mode. It's not the first time I've done this."

Reika looked a little concerned. "What exactly does standby mode mean?"

"He'll stay put as long as he doesn't hear or see anything alarming."

"So we shouldn't do anything involving screaming?" she asked with coy innocence.

The man looked momentarily speechless before he swallowed the sudden build of saliva in his mouth. His mental wheels spinning furiously, he said to his boomer, "Arnold, go to reserve mode. Ignore any noises you'll hear, until I give you the order to reactivate. Oh, and that includes anything you might see."

"Yes, Sir." Not moving from his spot, the boomer shut his eyes to confirm his understanding of the order.

"Now," Kentarou declared as he looked at the woman ravenously, "where do you want to start?"

Giving him a focused smile, Reika walked up to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. She easily led the man into the waiting bedroom, which automatically lit up the lamp lights upon their entrance.

Once they were by the bed, she toyed with his chest hairs with a playful finger. "How much time do you have?"

"As long as you want. I came alone. Well, Arnold doesn't count. What about _you?"_

"At this time? No one is going to dare to question my absence."

"Perfect."

He pulled her to him and gave her a gentle kiss. He was amazed how perfect she felt in his arms as she returned his kiss with as much passion. With skilled fingers, he undid her back zipper and slid the straps off her shoulders to let the dress fall to the floor. To his pleased amazement, he quickly realized she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Well, aren't you just full of surprises?"

She gave him a coy smile and pulled him to her for another deep kiss.

With surprising ease, he picked her up and placed her on the bed. He stretched her out on the bed like a trophy as he worked to remove his coat and undo his shirt.

As he stretched out on top of her, he looked at her face and saw that her expression was very sleepy, like she was quickly losing consciousness. No sooner than he thought that, she stopped moving completely, her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

His heart started pounding from panic than desire. _"Reika?!_ Are you all right?"

He tried shaking her when he noticed that he couldn't think clearly as his own brain started to shut down. Seconds later, he collapsed on top of her.

* * *

Triggered by the awareness of intense pain in the back of his head, Kentarou struggled to consciousness in the darkness caused by a blindfold of some sort. He aware he was sitting up in a chair and his hands and feet were bound to the arms and legs.

"What's going?!" he declared angrily, as he felt his heart start to race in panic. "Where's Reika?!"

"Hush now," an electronically altered voice ordered from nearby. "No one can hear you. Even Arnold. We just need you to do say a few things in order for us to get what we need."

In instinctive defiance, Kentarou clamped his mouth shut but was horrified to feel and hear himself speak the words, "Testing. Testing."

Somehow they were controlling his muscles. That must be the reason for the pain in the back of his head.

His whole body started to shake with the pounding of his racing heart. He'd never felt so helpless. He'd been in the underworld long enough to know the signs that his captors were extremely professional.

He wanted to beg for his life but instead felt and heard himself give the order for Arnold to go into active mode.

* * *

Collapsed on the suite's couch and wrapped in a bathrobe, a groggy Reika continued to sip the hot beverage that was the drug's antidote. She could still taste the lingering traces of the laced lipstick she had tried to wipe off, a mild taste that could easily be hidden under stronger substances like alcohol.

From the bedroom, she heard occasional metallic and hissing sounds, showing that the operation was fully underway. Suddenly, one of the Watanabe henchman appeared from the bedroom with a briefcase handcuffed to his hand. He gave her a nod before being escorted out the door by three other men.

Still dressed in an evening gown herself, Yoshiko emerged from the same bedroom, typing some things into her datapad. Sounds of activity could be heard coming from the bedroom as the team continued with their tasks.

"What was that?" Reika asked curiously as she pointed to the group that had just left the suite. She knew it couldn't be the tissue sample because Sho was waiting at a nearby lab to do the extraction.

"It's the decoy beacon for Arnold. As long as it's still relaying signals back to Genom, there shouldn't be anything to alert them that something wrong. I've told my men to take it to airport so that we can dump it in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. By then, we'll have everything covered."

"So it was a success?"

She nodded. "We're putting Arnold in the stasis chamber now. We got a bonus boomer out of this."

"And what about Kentarou?"

"We're draining his blood in the bathtub right now to minimize any chance of drug testing showing something positive. Once that's done, we'll do a chemical trace wash and then dump him in the bay."

Reika was genuinely stunned. "You _killed_ him?!"

Yoshiko actually paused in her task and gave the woman a very focused look that on anyone else would have translated to _"Did you just ask what I thought you did?"_

"That wouldn't have been necessary!" Reika insisted angrily even though she was barely able to sit up herself.

Yoshiko replied evenly, "You were the last person he saw before losing consciousness. If he didn't figure out you were an accomplise, Genom certainly would have. Given what we're trying to accomplish, I don't think you want to take such risks until you have the right protection. And even then he would have been unnecessary threat."

"You could have kept him alive until then!"

She brushed off the angry tone and stated, "For every time you're faced with a life or death decision, and you choose to live, it's a guarantee that someone is going to take your place. The sooner you grow up and accept that, then the easier it will be for all of us. But if you're willing to take such frivolous chances, wait until you and Densuke are married. We Watanabe's are more than willing to take care of your Clan if you won't."

Reika could only glare in response.

Seeing that nothing more needed to be said, Yoshiko left the room and the other woman to her stunned thoughts.

**- End Chapter 9 -**

**- End Part 1!!! -**

_Target for the next update: Ummm… (for real)… How about you check back Jan 15__th__?_


	5. Part 2: Chapters 10 thru 13

**Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files **

**Continuation Fanfic Series **

**File #7: Web of Lives **

**Part 2: Allies & Enemies**

**by P. Kristen Enos **

**Posted 2/19/09**

**Special Thanks to my beta's Analogk37 and Red Riddle.**

**SPOILERS WARNING!!!**

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

**Chapter 10: Priorities**

_11:32 a.m., May 13__th__, Tokyo_

"Even though his V.P. admits he doesn't know where Tsuji is, he still won't admit he's actually missing," Daley reported as he leaned over Nene's shoulder so he could be seen by the viewers on the other end of the video call. The two police officers had made certain that their door was closed to prevent any casual eavesdroppers. "He gave some vague comment that Tsuji travels a lot and likes to take off by himself even though we don't have any record of him leaving the country. But with a man of his connections, that's not always a foolproof measure."

"So you think his V.P. is covering something?" Sylia asked from the main computer room of the pit.

Mackey, Cynthia and Nigel were listening in the background to everything that was unfolding.

Daley nodded. "Tsuji made his fortune off of international arms smuggling, so any government on Earth could make a man like him disappear."

Nene frowned as the pieces of information didn't fully make sense to her. "Why wouldn't the people who lived and worked with him help us find him? I know that they don't have any love of the police but this is serious."

"This is a crowd that is afraid of providing information, especially if it can get back to them in a really bad way. Even if it means one of their own is missing. The only reason why we know for certain something's really wrong is that Tsuji's own mom doesn't know or care about underworld protocols. The woman wants to find her son."

"Cynthia, have there been any additional signs of his boomer's signature on the Genom satellite logs?" Sylia asked.

She focused internally for a moment and shook her head. "There's no response since the last status ping that indicated he was in Hawaii last week."

"And my sources still haven't reported any unusual boomer parts showing up on the market. What about yours?"

The two officers shook their heads.

Daley pushed his glasses back in place and said, "And that's the part that disturbs me the most. Whoever did this knew how to get past the best personal security system on the market. It's got to be an inside job. Otherwise, we'd have major collateral damage reported somewhere."

"Do you think Genom is worried about how this looks?" Nene asked.

"Of course. I'm sure they're sweating. They may not advertise their clients, but they make their business off of good word of mouth. And Kentarou Tsuji was a very credible spokesman for them."

"We did notice a several call attempts from Genom's satellite that matched Tsuji's boomer," Mackey reported as he double checked the logs on the terminal next to him. "It was as if they're trying to track it down. They're still sending out search pings but not as often."

"So we're back to thinking it could have been some government group that could have done him in?" Nene asked anyone who could give her an answer.

"I'm not sure about that," Sylia said as her mental wheels were clearly turning. "A couple of weeks ago, I had an influx of clients shopping for dresses for a black tie party to celebrate the reopening of the Watanabe Grand Hotel. It would be the type of event Tsuji would attend. And the timing fits."

"So you think he could have crossed the Watanabe's?" Daley asked, thinking that he'd rather place the blame on government henchmen.

Sylia shrugged. "Either that, or he just happened to be the unfortunate one who came to the party with the latest model boomer in tow. Didn't your people suspect the Watanabe's in the Genom break-in last year?"

"It was a wild theory that didn't go anywhere because we didn't have evidence, naturally. But this would make sense that it would be easier for them to snatch a complete one off the street to make up for the parts they didn't get the first time around. Do you think they could be creating their own boomer?"

Nene frowned again. "But to do that, wouldn't they need Genom level boomer experts? That kind of knowledge doesn't just graduate from college."

"I think we're in wait and see mode," Sylia suddenly said. "Nene, Mackey, widen our scanning frequencies. I want to see if we pick up any unusual signals of that boomer suddenly coming into circulation. Thanks for the report, Daley. Keep us posted and we'll do the same."

The group ended the call to plan their next steps.

Nigel remained in the background as he watched Sylia with slightly narrow eyes.

* * *

_6:07 p.m., May 15__th__, London_

In his work office, Dr. Sho Yamada carefully packed up his data pads into the secure and padded carrying case to cushion them against potential bumpy flights. The weekly trips to Rome or Tokyo were tiring, but he knew he had to make the appearances in London to keep anyone keeping tabs on him from becoming too suspicious.

Luckily, he was now at the phase of the project where most of his work could be done on a computer rather than having to be in a laboratory, though he would prefer the latter.

"Ready?" Mei Asakawa asked from the doorway. She was dressed in a stylish pant suit with an overcoat that concealed the arsenal she always had.

The timid man jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of the woman who was assigned to be his shadow during this project. Even though he knew she had boomer augmentations, he felt a certain sense of security in her intimidating presence alone. Of course, he would remain happier if her services wouldn't be needed at all. Since entering the world of the Hou Bang Clan, he became used to living with two bodyguards and a mansion of servants. However, something about Mei's presence actually made him feel like he was really in danger.

"Y-Yes, let me just grab my suitcase."

Before he could move, one of his regular bodyguards took it for him and he gave a sheepish grin of thanks.

The small entourage then made their way through the Perry Industries Headquarters to the waiting limo outside. Sho sat in the back seat with one of his bodyguards next to him and Mei on the seat opposite. The other bodyguard sat in the front seat with the driver.

Once inside the vehicle that was now making its way through parking lot, Sho let out a deep breath of relief. He pulled out his phone to call his wife when suddenly everything lurched and the sound of squealing metal pierced the air. Screams of agony could be heard from the front cab of the limo.

Mei whipped out what looked like a flare gun from shoulder holster. "Stay put!" she ordered to all of the men, who weren't about to disagree.

Sho's own bodyguards placed themselves

Before she could open the door, a fist slammed against the bullet-proof window, causing a spider-web crack. Changing her tactic, she yelled, "When I give the word, get out!"

The attacker's fist now smashed through the damaged window, and Mei locked her arm around it. _"Out!"_

Everything was a blur to Sho, who was pushed out of the vehicle by his bodyguard. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her aim the gun at its torso. He hit the pavement just as Mei fired her weapon, which lodged a micro-size bazooka shell into the boomer assailant. The explosion could be heard from several blocks away.

Curled up in a fetal position to protect his head from any potential debris, Sho didn't move until his bodyguard got off of him.

While he was unscathed, he was horrified to see the man dripping blood from some glass and metal shards that had lodged in his back. The limo was still intact even though the explosion had blown out the doors and windows.

Before he could say anything, he looked up to see Mei standing over him. Her clothes were tattered and dripping in blood. For the first time, he saw her full face, which had fresh cuts and burns on top of the twist of scars. The glass covering of one of her eyes had been fractured, revealing the boomer organ underneath.

Casually examining her dangling arm, which glistened with blood and metal, she said, "We're lucky it was only one. But that means Genom has finally decided to take precautions of their own."

* * *

_Later. Tokyo._

"I've stabilized Mei until the Watanabe medical team can get here," Sho explained as he spoke into the video phone of his office. The screen was split in half with Reika and Irene on one side and Yoshiko on the other. "She's in pretty bad condition but luckily the lab makes a good hospital substitute for her."

"What about you?" an alarmed Reika asked as she noticed Irene clutching her shoulder in worry. "With Mei down, aren't you more vulnerable?"

"We've already got reinforcements at his office," Yoshiko answered for him. "They're not augmented like Mei but they should make up for that fact with sheer numbers. But we do have to get you out of there as soon as possible, Yamada."

"I want to go to Rome," Sho said firmly. "This just means that we now have a real deadline for getting Anri up and running. We're so close with her."

"How much time do you think you'll need?"

"Two days maybe? I'm going to need you to be here for the activation process."

"Of course. I'll have Jun make arrangements at once."

"And once I've got her activated, then I can head to Tokyo and finish reprogramming Arnold."

Yoshiko nodded. "The Watanabe's are committed to your protection so wherever you wish to go, we'll be there."

"But we can't go back to our London home afterwards," Irene said, placing her hands tensely on her bulging abdomen. "I'll order the staff to pack up our belongings and send them back here. The compound is far safer than London."

"I agree," Reika said, "Yoshiko, we need to fully deploy any anti-boomer measures for all of our homes."

She nodded. "We've already started making the arrangements. Anything else?"

"No, you're good to go. And thanks."

Once Yoshiko hung up, Irene said to her husband, "Sho, please be careful! I love you!"

He gave her a warm smile and said, "I love you too! We'll get through this."

Reika watched the exchange between the two of them and felt a distinct pang of jealousy. "I'll let you two have some privacy. And, Sho, I am so sorry about this."

"Reika, we're family. It's all right," he said with a firmness that surprised her.

She realized she suddenly developed a newfound respect for him.

Reika stepped out into the hallway and collapsed against the wall with a sigh.

"Is there anything I can do?" an anxious Jun asked, glad to have a break in her pacing.

"I – "

The crash of dishes suddenly came from the hallway which led to the kitchen. Concerned, the two women joined the other nearby household staff to the source of the sound. Mrs. Takeuchi was curled up on the floor with her hands clutching at her heart.

- **End Chapter 10 -**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Ache**

_4:11 a.m., May 14__th__, Hou Bang Compound, Tokyo_

Dressed in a simple blouse and jeans, Sylia paused before the closed oak doors of the master bedroom. Despite the early hour, she knew very few people, if any, in the compound were actually asleep. She could hear muffled sobs from various surrounding bedrooms as each person dealt with their grief. Yet, she didn't hear anything from the other side of the doors before her, which could be due to the soundproofing she knew to be the privilege of the master bedroom.

She gently knocked on the door and waited. Not hearing anything right away, she wondered if she knocked too softly. She tried a slightly louder knock and said, "It's me… Sylia."

The door immediately creaked open, showing that Reika had been in the process of answering when Sylia had made the second attempt.

Though there was only the light of a single lamp at the bedside, Reika's haggard state was all too evident. Dressed in an oversized t-shirt, she looked like a complete mess from having been crying though she didn't seem to have been in the middle of a crying session at that moment.

Sylia felt her heart ache at the sight. She wanted to embrace and comfort her but something made her stay still.

Reika stood in the doorway and locked eyes with her. Then with a pained smile, she said softly, "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for letting me know."

With an absent-minded glance around, Reika seemed to realize that Sylia couldn't enter the room so she took a step back. Once the door was again closed, she stepped forward and pressed herself into Sylia's ready arms.

Dismayed at the feeling of tears once again forming in her puffy eyes, she murmured into the firm shoulder, "I didn't even cry this much when my parents passed away. But maybe because I was in so much shock that I'm making up for all of it now."

Sylia merely squeezed her tighter, quietly taking in the warmth and the pounding of the other heart. She felt her own eyes start to mist as she thought about the elder woman who had been a presence in all of the years she had known Reika. While she did not view Mrs. Takeuchi with as much emotional significance, she knew she would miss the always calmly smiling figure.

Suddenly a brisk knock came from the door, slightly startling both women.

"Reika? It's Densuke. Are you all right?"

To Sylia's mild surprise, Reika eased out of her embrace and said, "Could you wait over there? I need to talk to him."

With a nod, Sylia moved over to the edge of the bed and sat down. She watched Reika's back curiously, not seeing the usual tension and dread that always accompanied the man's appearance.

Reika cleared her throat in an effort to gather some composure before opening the door.

Densuke blinked in surprise at Reika's appearance. He wasn't used to seeing her look so… fragile. "I – I, uh, got on a plane as soon as I heard the news. How – " he stopped abruptly when he glanced over her shoulder and saw the age-old rival waiting on the edge of the bed.

Knowing where his attention was now focused, Reika said, "Thank you for coming, Densuke. I just need to be left alone for a while. Can we talk later?… I may need your help with managing the funeral arrangements."

His mind now spinning with confusion, Densuke responded, "Um, of course. Just let me know when you're ready to talk."

She gave him a nod as she started to close the door. "It won't be until noon, or later… And I sincerely mean it when I say 'thank you.'"

His face was flushed red as he bowed in acknowledgement.

Sylia crossed her arms curiously as she watched Reika walk towards the bed. "That was surprisingly… _civil."_

Taking a deep breath, Reika sat down next to her and explained, "He and I came to an understanding a couple of weeks ago that he needed to work on being a respectable father. He's actually been in rehab in Hawaii."

"Oh." Sylia was clearly shocked. Then a frown darkened her face as if an unpleasant thought crossed her mind that she didn't want to articulate.

"He and I agreed that we'd have children through artificial insemination," Reika said.

Relief flooded Sylia's face, followed by an embarrassed blush of her own. However, she became distracted by the faint scars on Reika's right hand. She carefully reached over and held it up for inspection.

_Now_ she felt the tension in the other woman's body.

"The doctors say that it would take two more minor operations to completely remove the scars. I'm debating on whether to do them before or after the wedding."

"What about mobility?" Sylia asked grimly as she tenderly traced the unnatural lines.

"I'm still rehabilitating. I don't have full movement, and I'm already noticing some limitations… In the beginning, they had tried to convince me to do a boomer transplant instead. Obviously, I declined," she commented dryly.

"That was quite a fall then."

Feeling the slight edge in those words, Reika gently pulled her hand back. She forced herself to say, "I know we haven't talked since I was at your place. And while I think the timing could be much better, there are some things we need to discuss."

"I've wanted to call several times," Sylia admitted somberly. "But I feel like I don't know how to talk to you anymore. I've never had this feeling with you before. Even when we fought, I knew what to say."

"Me too. And all because we had a little bit too much to drink."

Sylia frowned at the comment but let Reika continue to speak.

"I really do have a lot of things going on in my life right now. And they're not things of my choosing. I'm being reminded daily that decisions I make are life or death not only for me but for other people in my life. – "

"That doesn't worry me," she interrupted. "You know I can take care of myself."

"And that's part of the problem, Sylia. I need to… _partner_ with people who have as much at stake in what happens as I do. You don't have that role in my life anymore. And I don't in yours. We can both walk away at any moment and it would be like we never crossed each others paths again…"

Reika paused, not wanting to say what was next but she knew she had to. "You've already proven that you have a conflict of interest with me. You chose the Knight Sabers over me once. I can't risk getting into a situation with you where that would happen again. And I think you know that I have to choose the Clan over you."

"Do you honestly think it could come to that?" she asked seriously.

"I can't take that chance that it might. But as I said, that's only part of the problem… Even before yesterday, I've been painfully lonely. And interacting with you, especially that night, really makes it difficult for me. I know I'm as much to blame for this, but I can't have you hurt me that badly again – not when I have so many people now depending on me to make sound choices."

Sylia felt as if she had been punched in the stomach by a boomer. "So—So, are you saying that you don't think we can be just friends?"

Not able to meet the other woman's gaze, Reika answered, "Not when things are this chaotic for me. I need to figure out the rest of my life right now. And having you around reminds me too much of the past that's gone, which is not helping me determine what my future should be. Maybe when things have settled for me, we can try being friends again. I mean, of course, you're still welcome to attend the funeral, and the wedding. But I can't be alone with you like this anymore."

"… All right…" Sylia answered stiffly, not looking at all pleased but she didn't have any better answers herself.

* * *

_7:19 a.m., Nigel's Garage_

Letting out a sleepy yawn, Nigel leaned against the kitchen counter and waited for the coffee maker to finish its job. Still dressed in his t-shirt and boxers, he liked starting his day at an easy pace but the caffeine kick would help.

The buzz of his security system let him know that someone was approaching the back door, which was his private entrance. With a glance at his watch and a frown, he walked over to the terminal on the counter and pressed the button to see what the cameras had to show.

Sylia was about to press the intercom button when the front door suddenly buzzed to unlock itself for her.

When she walked in, a concerned Nigel was waiting at the top of the stairs.

"I thought you were going to be at Reika's for a while," he said, showing that he had indeed gotten her early morning message.

"I just came back from there," she admitted as she slipped off her shoes and started to ascend the stairs. She had a grim expression with dark circles under her eyes. "She'll be okay. I left… because I'd just be in the way."

He opened his arms and welcomed her into his embrace. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head as she pressed her face against her chest. "Nothing really to discuss… Am I interrupting your morning schedule?"

"Nothing that can't wait," he said simply as he tried to hug away the tension in her body.

**- End Chapter 11 - **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Appearances**

_1:37 p.m., May 14__th__, Hou Bang Compound, Tokyo_

Reika shook her head adamantly to everyone in her office and on the video screen on the wall. "I refuse to subject mourners to a weapons search! And, Grandpa, you pointed out yourself that such measures won't stop a boomer from charging into the cemetery and wreaking havoc."

Even though she was only dressed in a baggy t-shirt and shorts, her rage made her the focus of everyone's attention. Irene, Sho, Jun and Kou stood by while a stunned Densuke sat in the chair in the corner. The elder Chang and the Watanabe twins were shown on the video screen in their separate call frames.

"We need to show Mrs. Takeuchi much more respect than that!"

Letting out a sigh, her grandfather then looked at Kou and asked, "How many guards would we need to deploy to make the temple and cemetery secure? I want you to answer as both the head bodyguard and a grieving son."

Kou closed his eyes as he thought for a moment. After taking a deep breath, he opened them and looked the elder man square in the eye. "Sir, we have the resources to secure the places from a standard weapons assault…" He trailed off into an awkward pause.

"…But?…"

Kou gave Reika a small apologetic glance before stating, "I do not feel we would be able to efficiently take care a boomer-level threat without causing significant risk to the civilian attendees and staff. Our anti-boomer weaponry will cause a lot of destruction should they need to be used."

"Sho, are you certain that you cannot activate her boomer bodyguard before then?"

He sadly shook his head. "Even if I had left for Rome instead of coming here, I wouldn't be able to have her ready by the funeral. That includes shipping her here for activation if Reika couldn't go to Rome. And we can't use Arnold because he needs to be reprogrammed."

In the silence that followed, Largo cleared his throat to focus attention to himself. "Even though Genom made an attack on Dr. Yamada, do you feel you need to take such measures if he does not attend? Of course, that would also include Irene."

The husband and wife in question looked at each other. Even though she clearly didn't like the suggestion, Irene kept her mouth shut and waited for the outcome of the meeting.

The elder Chang thought about it and nodded. "I can support that if Reika also does not attend. I can represent the family. If anyone still tries anything, my loss is a small enough risk for the Clan to take."

"Everyone, please leave," Reika said firmly. "I would like to speak to my grandfather alone. Largo, Yoshiko, thank you for meeting with us. I will call you later if anything changes."

Once she was left alone in her office, with only her grandfather on the video screen, Reika stood before him and said, "If I don't attend, wouldn't that show the fear and weakness that Delun has accused me of?"

The old man blinked and chuckled. "Reika, you are actually thinking like the true Clan leader after all. But our priority needs to be your safety. You know we already thwarted two assassination plots from Delun's supporters. We cannot take unnecessary chances until we know your safety is assured, even in such appalling circumstances as to think that someone would disrupt a funeral in such a way."

"So if I can arrange to have appropriate boomer-level security, then you would approve my attending the funeral?"

He looked skeptical but said, "If you can solve that, then I will never question your judgment again."

"… Is that a promise?" she asked.

"Let's discuss that again _if_ you're able to do it."

* * *

_Later, The Silky Doll_

The ding of customers walking through the store entrance caught Cynthia Henderson's attention. She paused in arranging the new stock in the window display to go and greet them.

The buzz of an incoming call on the store phone line made her pause in mid-step. She mentally tapped the phone line and saw that the caller was Reika Chang. She triggered the "hold" message before apologizing to the customers to go answer the call.

"Hello, Reika," she answered, trying not to think that the other woman had accidentally called the wrong number. "How may I help you?"

* * *

"She was right to call you and ask," Sylia conceded to Cynthia as they stood in the Pit control room. "You're free to make your own decision. I'm not your owner."

Nigel, Priss and Mackey listened attentively.

"True, but you are my boss… and my friend," Cynthia said. "Even though she offered to pay me for my services, I want to help her anyway. But I know that if something happens that I expose my boomer abilities, I could also expose all of you."

"That could be solved by changing your appearance," Nigel said. "Which we can easily do before the funeral… Sylia, aren't you going?"

"… Yes, I am."

"Then I can go too," Mackey offered. "As your escort."

"But can you fight?" Priss asked skeptically.

He blushed. "Well, no, but I can be a look out. I can spot another boomer or a boomer augmentation. I would think any little bit would help."

"Okay, you've got a point," Priss admitted. "So count me in, too." She noticed the confused faces. "I'm not saying that I'm going to attend the funeral. But I can be on standby in a hardsuit."

Cynthia gave her a pleased smile before saying, "We can ask Nene and Linna if they want to help too… Sylia, do you want to tell Reika we're willing to help?"

She smiled at her and said, "I think _you_ should tell Reika. After all, _she_ called _you_. I can call Nene and Linna to see if they're willing to help."

"I hope that we're doing all of this for nothing," Mackey said.

"Oh, you just _know_ something's going to happen," Priss muttered.

* * *

_5:09 p.m., Hou Bang Compound_

Jun walked down the hallway and almost passed by the open door to one of the studies but paused when she saw the lone figure sitting in front of the fireplace. She peered in to make sure Densuke was indeed alone.

She hadn't seen him since the meeting about the funeral security. It worried her how stunned he looked by everything that had been discussed.

With hesitant steps, she walked into the room.

At the clicking of the heels on the wooden floor, Densuke look over at her.

Jun abruptly stopped when she saw the open bottle of scotch that he cradled in his hands.

He held it up so she could see that it was half empty. "Are you going to report me for this?"

She shook her head as she sat down on the edge of the nearby chair. "I'm sure everyone will understand that there are exceptional circumstances."

He shrugged and focused his attention back on the fire. "Jun, how much did you know about what was going on in that meeting?"

"Most of it. Though I don't know who 'Arnold' is… Is that why you're drinking?"

"Hardly," he said with a derisive snort. "It's moments like that where I'm glad that I'm pretty ignorant of everything that goes on with my family. I just didn't realize that Reika… Well, never mind."

"I just heard that they managed to increase the security for the funeral services," she offered cheerfully. "Reika seems to be relieved that she can attend."

"Good for her," he murmured sincerely. "And once again, it just shows how completely useless I am in her eyes… I'll just bet Sylia had something to do with it."

Jun was completely baffled by that comment. Then the name triggered something she had forgotten.

When her father had given her the final briefing for her to take on the duties of being Reika's personal secretary, he mentioned that Sylia Stingray was 'very important' to Reika. He didn't give details but he looked very red with embarrassment as he continued to emphasize that anything to do with Sylia should be given the highest priority to Reika. However, since Sylia never appeared in the past months she had been working for Reika, Jun had completely forgotten about her.

And given what had happened in Los Angeles with that Leslie woman, Jun now understood why her conservative father was very uncomfortable in that discussion.

Still, she was confused by Densuke's comment that was driven by apparently exaggerated jealousy. "Why would you say she had anything to do with solving the security problem?"

"Just a hunch… I've known Sylia for a long time too. Everyone thinks she's just a socialite with an overpriced lingerie store. But I _know_…" He paused to take a swig before stating, "Well, too bad for Reika that Clan tradition won't let the two of them marry. But, I guess that's the only reason why I'm still in the picture. So hurray for tradition! Nothing can make you feel more emasculated than having your biggest rival be another woman."

Jun had absolutely no idea what to say at that point. Part of her wondered if this was her cue to get the bottle away from him before he said anything else too… frank. At least she was the only one hearing all of this.

She glanced at his bowed head and slumped shoulders. She felt the urge to get up and hug him from behind to offer what little consolation she could.

When she realized what kind of impulse she just had, Jun stiffened with horror.

"Excuse me," she said abruptly as she stood and left as fast as she could.

Densuke watched her quick departure with a frown before he took another drink and went back to staring at the fire.

**- End Chapter 12 -**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Unburied Secrets**

_1:37 p.m., May 16__th__, Takeuchi Family Grave, Yokohama_

The would-be assassin was absolutely baffled. He knew from experience that he had the power to rip doors off of cars. So how was it possible that this slender, though tall, woman would be able to keep his arms pinned to his sides with just her bare hands? Even if she had the same boomer enhancements, he should still be able to break free instead of being steered around the crowd of mourners like some child that needed discipline.

As panic started to rise in him, he wanted to cry out for help, which would be easily heard by the surrounding people. However, given why he was there, no doubt, that would be an instant death wish for him. While he had fully expected to sacrifice his life for his cause, he wasn't prepared to die with the absolute shame of failure. He realized if he kept quiet and did what he was being led to do, he might have a chance that his elder might barter for his life. Might.

* * *

"Wow! That's the fourth one so far," Nene reported from her seat at the terminal in the mobile pit. She listened carefully into her headset and then said to her companions, "But, the funeral is still going without a hitch as far as the attendees are concerned."

"Good," Priss muttered grimly as she watched the monitor that showed the video feed from Cynthia's eyes, where every person was depicted as a blob of body temperatures.

Linna shook her head to herself as she stared wide-eyed at the various monitors. "I had no idea that things were this bad for Reika. Even if we don't have to go out in the hardsuits, I'm glad I chose to be here to help instead of attending."

Sitting at the other terminal, Nigel scratched his stubbled chin. "I think the assassins are out in full force because this is the last real public event for the Clan before the wedding."

Now Linna was really alarmed. "Do you think we'd have a swarm of assassins to deal with then too?"

"Well, I don't know if it would be 'we'. We're only involved because Reika asked Cynthia for help. She wanted some boomer 'muscle' to be on stand by. Turns out it was a good call."

"Wouldn't she need the same thing for her wedding? It's only next month. And I can't imagine Sylia would let that go."

Nigel clenched his jaw and kept quiet.

With the headset pressed to her ear, Nene suddenly sat bolt upright, "Mackey just said that he and Cynthia are picking up the sounds of at least two helicopters to the west even though they can't see anything yet."

"On it," Nigel said as his fingers flew over the keyboard. The screen in front of him showed the satellite reading of the vicinity and sure enough, there were two blips heading towards their direction. "They're on super stealth. And heading here fast! Priss --!"

"Yep! Linna, come on!"

* * *

The faint sound of rumbling momentarily distracted the mourners into a listening, pensive silence. But when nothing else happened in the next few minutes, they went back to the ceremony.

The bodyguard clenched his fist anxiously at this side. Things weren't supposed to happen like this. _Someone_ should have succeeded in their mission by now. He was made nervous by the mysterious woman in the black suit that seemed to be escorting out people he knew were there for more devious reasons.

He glanced over at the Chang sisters, who were stricken with grief. If there had only been a real distraction, he could take advantage of the chaos without blowing his cover.

Then an idea crossed his mind.

"Sir," he said to Kou, "I'm going to go and make sure that disturbance is really nothing."

The head bodyguard nodded as he seemed focused on scanning the rest of the graveyard and started to step in the opposite direction.

With confident strides, he walked through the rows of graves on his way north, apparently to the parking lot. It was his job to be an expert on long shots with a pistol. He just had to find a place that offered some cover as well as a clear view. Even if he would be spotted, he should be far enough away to make an escape. He knew the security plan that the other Clan bodyguards were mostly gathered in the south entrance, where would-be assassins were being gathered.

Pulling his gun from its holster and slipping on its silencer, he slipped behind the trunk of an ancient tree and checked that he indeed had the clear shot that he needed. He knew Reika would be wearing bullet-proof protection under clothes, so he needed to aim for her head. He tsked at the thought of damaging such a natural beauty, but he knew his options were limited.

He held up the gun and took aim.

He started to squeeze the trigger but then a powerful, silent force knocked the gun from his hand as well as his thumb. He barely had a moment to register the pain of being shot when another bullet silently ripped through his throat.

With a grim frown, Kou stood over the slumped figure of his former comrade to make certain the man was indeed dead. Satisfied, he glanced around to make certain none of the mourners noticed before he radioed for assistance to carry the body out.

Standing in the nearby rows of graves, Sylia saw that she hadn't been needed so she slipped her own gun back into her holster. Though she was still tense from being on standby, she sighed to herself and made her way back to the main crowd of mourners.

* * *

_That Night_

" – You _don't_ want me to research those copters?" Nene asked incredulously from the monitor screen.

"I'm certain Reika already knows everything about them," Sylia replied coolly from her private computer room. "No need to waste our time and resources on it."

Though clearly reluctant, Nene had to admit she couldn't really argue with that. Even her usually rampant curiosity was convinced that there were other things far more interesting to do instead. "Okay then. Talk to you later!"

Once the screen went dark, Sylia took a sip of her waiting tea and thought she really needed something stronger instead.

When she was about to stand to address the craving, the terminal buzzed to signal an incoming call. Reika's name appeared on the screen.

Sylia's felt her heart skip a beat as a mixture of emotions, good and bad started to twist her insides. She thought about letting the call going unanswered but her curiosity got the better of her. After all, even though she attended the entire funeral service, she and Reika had said nothing to each other outside of basic pleasantries.

A very haggard Reika appeared on the screen. "Did I call at a bad time?"

"Not at all," Sylia replied coolly, trying not to show any of the frenzied emotions she was feeling. "How are you?"

After giving a sheepish shrug, Reika cleared her throat and said more formally, "I wanted to call you to thank you for everything you did today."

"Cynthia and the others did all of the real work. I was there just in case. You should be thanking them instead."

"I've already called her," Reika admitted. "I told her to arrange a dinner for everyone at a nice restaurant as my treat."

Sylia felt the pang of disappointment in knowing she had been called second. "All right, then I'll make sure she does that… By the way, as long we're talking, I want to let you know that I don't think it's appropriate for me to participate in the wedding. At all."

"Oh. All right. I'll let my staff know." Reika looked momentarily hurt, but then realized it was inevitable.

"Anything else?" she added brusquely.

"Not really. Just… thank you. I mean it. Good night, Sylia."

"Good night, Reika."

Sylia remained seated long after the computer screen went black.

The buzz of someone calling on an internal line caught her attention. She glanced at the phone monitor and saw Cynthia's name.

She pressed the button to receive the call.

Now out of her disguise and alone in her room, the other woman's face appeared on the screen with a clear look of reluctance in her eyes.

"Is there something wrong, Cynthia?" Sylia asked with genuine concern.

"I—I'm not certain if there is. I would like to speak with you about what I've noticed with my new vision."

"Are you suffering after effects? I will have Nigel and Mackey undo the optic upgrade immediately." The team had originally planned for the enhancements to be removed only if Cynthia reported any bad symptoms to the thermal and electrical vision. Otherwise, it was felt to be a good capability for her to have since it could be turned on and off at her discretion.

"No, it's not… _bad_. That's why I want to talk to you. In private. When we had come back from the funeral, I've realized that the Knight Sabers also… glow. Especially, you and Priss."

Sylia frowned for a moment. "Well, I suppose that would make sense given the connection she and I had with Galatea."

"That's not really what troubles me," Cynthia gently but firmly insisted. "And that's why I wish to talk to you. I've also noticed a glow, though very faint, in people who aren't Knight Sabers. At first I thought I was not in full control of my new optic program. But then I tested it out on the customers who came into the shop and I don't see the same aura about them. I'm wondering if my vision has become faulty in some way or perhaps there is another explanation."

Sylia felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. "All right, let's talk. Meet me in the Pit as soon as possible."

**- End Chapter 13 -**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for waiting! The next update (and the final chapters of Part 2) will be posted by this weekend!


	6. Part 2: Chapters 14 thru 17

**Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files **

**Continuation Fanfic Series **

**File #7: Web of Lives **

**Part 2: Allies & Enemies**

**by P. Kristen Enos **

**Posted 2/25/09**

**Special Thanks to my beta's Analogk37 and Red Riddle.**

**SPOILERS WARNING!!!**

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

**Chapter 14: Beginnings**

_10:06 a.m., May 17th, Chang Enterprises HQ, Tokyo_

When the transport capsule was opened and Reika saw Anri's sleeping face, she had to admit she liked what she saw. Her new bodyguard's features were slightly round and soft, like a face that could be comforting, a kind presence rather than distractingly beautiful and sexy. With her black hair styled in a bob cut and pale skin, she could easily blend into a crowd. Of course, the boomer's frame was statuesque and ready for any physical task that could buckle a human with three times her mass.

She glanced at the anxious faces of Sho and his team and gave them a nod.

Their relief was evident as they immediately finished unpacking the boomer who had been shipped from Rome. Having overseen the delivery herself, Yoshiko waited and watched in the back of the room.

Sho directed Reika to the array of glass and metal tubes and beakers that he had arranged on the nearby table. "In order to initiate her activation process for you, I'll need a sample of your blood."

"Why?" Reika asked even though she reluctantly pulled off her blazer to hand it to the ever ready Jun.

"When we give her a fresh sample of your DNA, it will encode your 'scent' into her. It makes it far more difficult for someone to supersede her programmed loyalty to you. Consider it the ultimate form of customization," he explained as he checked that the solution was mixed right. "For example, Arnold is completely shut down until my team can completely remove traces of Kentarou Tsuji from all of his programming – which we calculate could take weeks, at the minimum. And that's not counting any back-up routines or other safety measures Genom may have added to my original designs that we may not have discovered yet."

As she rolled up her sleeve, Reika eyed the beaker of the thick blue liquid cautiously. "What is that solution made of?"

"Its base is the standard prep solution people drink when they're going to have boomer prosthetics. It causes the person's immune system to accept the foreign matter rather than reject it. For this solution, we've added a very trace amount of special boomer core material and activation nanobots that will break down your blood into readable data for the boomer. We've found that using this solution is far more efficient and precise than to involve lab work that could introduce contaminants or human error." He dabbed her forearm with a cotton swab before picking up an empty syringe.

Reika sighed inside as she watched the needle enter her skin and watched the blood come out. It must be a sign that her recent medical experiences have made her a little jaded compared to when she used to be queasy of needles.

Sho carefully emptied the syringe's contents into the beaker. Upon contact, the two solutions immediately started to churn and swirl, slight vapors started to rise from the surface.

"That's… _odd,"_ he muttered under his breath.

Reika saw that he was genuinely perplexed, but not alarmed.

Realizing that her eyes were on him, he shrugged. "I've just never seen this reaction before. But it has been a while since I've dealt with this solution. Genom could have made modifications to the formula since the versions I've used."

"So does that mean we can't activate her?"

"Give me and my team a few minutes to double-check some things," Sho said before turning to his assistants and had them validate that the contents were correct and pure.

Now that she had to wait, Reika looked over and saw Yoshiko reading her cellphone. She took a deep breath and walked over. She had only taken a couple of steps before the other woman looked up expectantly.

"I want to thank you for arranging all of this," Reika said with a wave to the activity in the lab. "And for helping out with the funeral security."

"We're family," she answered simply.

Reika blinked at the realization that the world of the Watanabes was as absolute as she had always known. The formality of a wedding wasn't necessary to represent reality.

"Yes, I guess we are… And speaking of family, how is Mei?"

This time Yoshiko seemed a little mildly surprised at the question. "She's doing as well as can be expected. One more surgery and she should be back to normal."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it… By the way, Jun told me that Mei wasn't on the wedding guest list even before her… injuries. And that you're planning to attend alone. I understand if you wish to forego attendance because of other priorities."

Yoshiko's reserve returned at she regarded her evenly. "Thank you for the offer. However, just as you must do certain things because of who you are, I must do the same."

Feeling that this was as far as this conversation would go, Reika gave a nod and returned to waiting by her secretary.

A couple more minutes later, Sho approached her and said, "Everything seemed to check out. We even looked at a sample of mixture under the microscope and it seems to look okay. The particles are just moving faster than expected. It's perhaps a more efficient formula that Genom created."

"So you're confident that we should proceed?"

He nodded. "At worse, we just can't fully activate her until we can get the formula right. It might take us having to hunt down an older version, or creating it ourselves. It's your judgment on whether to move forward."

Not seeing any other options that didn't involve a delay, Reika nodded. "I suppose it doesn't hurt to try it."

Sho emptied the contents of the beaker into a special needle gun, which he used to inject the contents into Anri's right ear canal. Once he was done, he took a step back and nodded for his assistant to turn her on.

A small hum could be heard from Anri as the electricity from the special generator pumped through her. Though her eyes were closed, people could see the physical responses of her system as she started to mildly flex and twitch her muscles. When she finally took in her first full lung full of air, the humming stopped and her eyes opened.

Though she was expressionless, her brown eyes immediately started to take in all of the details of her surroundings. She scanned everyone and everything once before going back into standby mode of staring straight ahead.

"Anri," Sho ordered to get her attention again, "Initiate genesis program one."

"Program started," she answered in a soft but firm voice.

The sigh of relief from Sho was audible. He then motioned to his sister-in-law and said, "Anri, this is Reika Chang. She will be your master."

Reika stood patiently as the boomer's eyes locked on hers before doing a far more detailed scan from top to bottom. She remembered Sho's instructions to remain absolutely still as the boomer then took careful steps to circle her, taking in every visible detail.

The boomer finally stopped right in front of her and locked eyes. Anri's pupils glowed red for a brief moment before she bowed deeply and said, "I am honored to be in your service, Reika Chang."

On instinct, Reika returned the bow and said, "I know you will do an excellent job, Anri."

Just then a buzzing sound came from Sho's phone at his belt, indicating a text message. He glanced at it and his face went white. He looked at Reika and said, "Irene's in labor!"

* * *

_7:12 a.m., May 18th, Chang Compound, Tokyo_

"She's beautiful!" Reika declared of the sleeping newborn that she cradled in her arms. She smiled at the parents, who were the only other persons in the bedroom.

Collapsed in her bed, Irene gave a tired smile and squeezed Sho's hand as he said beside her. "If the labor is a sign, she's going to be a fighter."

Beaming with pride through his exhaustion, Sho nodded happily. "Dr. Kamei said that she's perfectly healthy despite being a couple of weeks early."

Reika held up the baby and said, "Welcome to the family, Mitsune!"

Both Irene and Sho immediately reacted in a way that showed the name wasn't correct.

"You didn't name her after Mom?"

Irene shrugged slightly, "He and I just discussed it the night of the funeral that it felt more appropriate to name her after Mrs. Takeuchi. Sorry, we didn't have a chance to tell you yet. The next one can be named Mitsune… even if it's a boy."

Reika nodded in understanding. "Okay, then, I've been corrected. Welcome to the family, _Nozomi_." She then paused as an unpleasant thought crossed her mind and carefully handed the baby over to the father. "Well, speaking of things we haven't discussed yet, I suppose this is the right time to tell both of you that after the wedding, I want all three of you to go underground, indefinitely."

Now charged up, Irene opened her mouth to protest but then stopped and looked at the infant. She gave a pointed look at her sister. "You think things are _that_ bad?"

"When one of my own bodyguards turns out to be a potential assassin, yes," Reika answered in an authoritative tone. "I can't take chances with your safety anymore. And that means all three of you. Sho, you can continue to work virtually, but I can't continue to risk you being seen on any Chang or Watanabe affiliated properties until I know things are settled within the Clan and with Genom."

Even though Sho nodded in understanding, Irene muttered, "Well, then we might as well consider it a permanent arrangement."

"Something might change where we're no longer so vulnerable. But until we get there, I can't risk anymore harm to my loved ones… Also, I need to speak with you for a moment, Irene, about the wedding. In private."

Taking his cue, Sho carried the infant out of the room and left the sisters alone.

"So what other bombshell do you have for me?" Irene asked, not bothering to curb her sarcasm. "I hope it's good news, like you're not going to marry that asshole."

"Not quite," Reika said, her tone turning a more vulnerable seriousness. "Sylia has backed out of the wedding. So I'm without a maid of honor. Would you be interested?"

Irene narrowed her eyes at her. "Okay, I didn't fight the witness protection idea. So you owe me a _full_ explanation on this one."

So Reika finally did it. She told her sister everything about the kiss and the dancing at the club. The near kiss at Sylia's. And the awkwardness since then.

And Irene listened to it all, keeping her expression and comments free of judgment as each piece of information was finally revealed.

"… I feel like we've broken up again, only we weren't really together this time around," Reika admitted as she sat on the edge of the bed. "But I always felt like circumstances were to blame more than each other the first time around. And that we were younger and… well, just had different needs in life. Now, we're older but it feels like we've finally proven that we can't be in each other's lives."

"Maybe you were never meant to be just friends. Once you had crossed that line, I mean."

"And that's what I'm afraid of. That we really have to be out of each other's lives for good."

"Well, you're not going to get over her unless you force yourself to find some sort of closure," Irene stated. "Maybe another Linna will be around the corner. Just don't shut yourself off or look for easy excuses out of the next one… But even I have to admit that Sylia Stingray is a hard act to follow."

"… So does that mean you don't want to be my maid of honor?"

"Make sure that I'm going to wear a dress fitted for my figure and not hers and you've got a replacement."

"And no calling the groom an 'asshole' during the ceremony."

"… You drive a hard bargain but all right."

**- End Chapter 14 -**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Ghosts**

_2:37 p.m., May 26th, Chang Enterprises HQ, Tokyo_

Jun knew she must have spent at least an hour staring blankly at the computer screen. She was frustrated by the lack of ideas to her current problem. When it's your job to make your boss happy, how do you handle her when she's clearly going through a very understandable depression?

It's not as if Reika was behaving at all unreasonable. If one didn't know that her constant pleasantness was a façade, they would never realize that the smiles immediately fade when everyone leaves the room. Jun only saw those moments when Reika didn't realize she was there.

The young woman reflected on the other night, when a craving for chocolate sent her on a rare midnight trip to the kitchen. It was then when she neared the main living room that she heard the sounds of the piano. As she neared, she realized she wasn't hearing a real song but snippets of a melody over and over again that always ended on a bad note or two. Her curiosity piqued, she walked over to see who was playing and saw that it was Reika, in her pajamas and a bathrobe.

Jun had heard stories of Reika's prodigy-level playing and had seen her perform at some Chang family parties through the years. She sighed sadly as she watched Reika end the song yet again with a bad key and resorting to roughly flexing her right hand in frustration.

Knowing that it was better to not make her presence known, Jun went back on her chocolate-mission but resolved to discuss the matter with her father.

Needless to say, her father was very concerned, especially when Jun revealed that Sylia had not only bowed out of being the maid of honor but from the wedding completely. He emphasized to her to be very careful around matters that may make things worse for Ms. Chang, as well as to keep a sharp eye out for any opportunity that may make things better.

Just then, Jun's office phone buzzed, showing a call from Reika's head office secretary.

She pressed the button to make the woman's face appear on the computer monitor. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, Ms. Xing, but there's an American woman in the lobby who wishes to see President Chang. She admits she doesn't have an appointment but she claims she knows her personally. Then she mentioned your name so the Receptionists think she might be credible."

Already guessing who it was, Jun still asked, "Is there a picture of her that you can show me?"

"Here's one from the central lobby camera."

When the image that appeared, she didn't know what to think other than this might be a possible solution to her current problem. "Yes, I recognize her. Tell the Receptionists to have her wait. I need to discuss this with President Chang."

* * *

_Reika's Office_

Reika was clearly dumbfounded when she saw Leslie's picture on her computer terminal.

Since she didn't react with immediate dread, Jun interpreted that as a positive sign.

"I took the liberty of having Security run a quick check on her," Jun said as she handed over her data pad. "According to customs, she arrived only yesterday. She's here on a 6 month work visa that was arranged by her escort agency. Apparently the process was initiated shortly after you had seen her in Los Angeles. Otherwise, she's clean."

As Reika scanned the data pad a bit more, Jun glanced over at Anri, who was in her usual place by the window so she could look out at the view. Dressed in her standard attire of a black pantsuit and blouse, the bodyguard was watching the interaction curiously but otherwise kept quiet and still.

Reika once commented that having Anri around was like having a cat that thankfully didn't want to sit in your lap. The bodyguard always watched and moved around in the background to check out any mild noise or movement. You could always tell when she felt everything was as secure as possible when she finally settled by a window or the door if none was available.

"Send her up but have a more thorough search done on her," Reika finally said. "Anri, please wait outside."

* * *

"Wow! That is a gorgeous view!" Leslie declared as she looked out the Tokyo cityscape.

"Yes, it is," Reika said as she leaned against her desk, realizing that she had taken such a sight for granted. "It's also pretty spectacular at night when the city is lit up."

The other woman then gave her a smirk. "So you work all hours, hunh? Imagine my surprise that an internet search showed you weren't just a trophy fiancée but a big and powerful CEO. Not quite the same woman that used to share budget Chinese take-out food."

Reika raised her eyebrows curiously. "So you googled me?"

She blushed a bit. "I was so blown away by seeing you in L.A. that my curiosity got the better of me. It was a slow night and the script I had to memorize was pretty bad."

"And so now you're here in Tokyo. Not much English-based entertainment work here. You were lucky that my receptionists speak English."

"Yeah, well I had Yuko write the letter in Japanese for me," she said as she held up her own data pad. "I just didn't anticipate additional questions."

"Still, that's quite a gamble. So why are you here?"

She shrugged. "It just felt like the right time. My agency always offered me work in Tokyo or Hong Kong, promising a much bigger pay than what I get back home. The acting and modeling offers weren't that great. And being with you again was the biggest thrill I've had in a while."

Reika had to admit that last comment gave her heart a little bit of a zing. It was a very welcomed feeling after the past couple of weeks of horrible events and news. Still, her natural caution kept her composure reserved. "You're hoping to start things up again? With a woman who's going to be married in a month?"

Leslie's smile then turned sly as she stepped towards Reika and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Hey, we already talked about the rules of the game. I have no problems with that if you don't."

Reika didn't say anything as she was distracted by the lips that were so near hers.

Seeing this, Leslie's smile turned triumphant before closing the gap completely.

* * *

_6:05 a.m., May 28th, La Bella Rosa Villa, Rome_

Standing naked in the master bedroom massive walk-in closet, Mei looked into the mirror at her new face that was beautiful, Japanese and unscarred. Her gaze then drifted down the lithe body that moved and turned as naturally as if it had been her own from the beginning.

Yoshiko walked by but paused when she saw her. "Everything still all right?"

Mei nodded. "It's perfect as long as I take things slowly. Dr. Raven was right in warning me that my brain is so attuned to my original proportions that this wouldn't be as simple as driving a new car. I'm still not able to walk ten steps without stumbling a bit."

"You'll conquer it eventually," Yoshiko said confidently. "Have you decided on the plastic surgery?"

"I think I'm going to forego it. No need to cling to the old face that I'd rather just as soon forget… Unless you want me to."

She shook her head. "Not if it's going to make you unhappy. I know it's you inside… Still it would cause quite a stir to make a public appearance with you. People who didn't know would definitely think I have some new flame on my arm."

Mei chuckled and said, "Then maybe I should attend Reika's wedding after all. Nothing like shocking everyone all at once."

"Well, too bad that Sylia bowed out last week. Or else your debut would be absolute."

Mei's face clearly fell at the name. She looked at her partner seriously and said, "Sylia was going to attend the wedding?"

Yoshiko's face now turned a little pale. "I'm sorry. I thought you knew she was going to be the maid of honor. I assumed it was the reason why you didn't want to go."

"I didn't want to go because…" She drifted into silence for a moment but then shrugged it off. "That doesn't change anything. I still don't want to attend. Let's just enjoy this secret for a while."

Yoshiko studied at her for a moment but then decided to let the matter drop as she had. She couldn't help but feel a small sense of relief at the disappearance of the sudden dread that had squeezed her heart.

**- End Chapter 15 -**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Fire in the Veins**

_11:10 p.m., May 30th, Sylia's Private Computer Room, Tokyo_

Sylia and Nigel both studied the videos of the separate blood samples shown on the side by side computer screens. She sat in her chair while he leaned against its back.

The sample that was hers showed extremely active white blood cells that occasionally expanded and turned white for a second before returning to normal. His sample had white blood cells that had similar behavior but at a far less amount. Both samples also showed occasional streaks of something moving so fast it couldn't even be caught on the video. Again, her sample showed more streaks than his.

Nigel scratched his stubble thoughtfully as he frowned. "That pulsing must be emitting the glow that Cynthia is able to see. But even with that small sample, I've noticed that the same cells don't pulse. It's like they all pulse, but at different intervals."

"So that would mean you're fully infected," Sylia commented grimly. "And Reika too. Cynthia didn't notice anyone else glowing, and she's been checking everyone she's seen since the funeral. And she said Henderson doesn't glow either."

"Well, there's only so many ways something like that can spread. But even if it could be spread via casual contact or in the air, it may be very contained, to a point that the infection level is so low that Cynthia can't see it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's assume it's like a virus. Even a virus can only thrive in a host that provides a good environment for it. Reika and I must have that compatibility to make us carriers. But other people may not be good hosts, where the virus would die or remain dormant and harmless. Like how some people are naturally immune to certain cold or flu strains."

"Or like how the first Knight Sabers didn't work out but the second set did… Are you worried about this?"

"You mean for my own health?" He shook his head. "I haven't felt better. If something happens that it suddenly makes my health turn for the worse, then I just view it like a cancer that could strike anyone at any time. There's no blame or fault…"

He then frowned curiously at a thought that suddenly crossed his mind. "You know, I don't think this is so recent after all. Those are white blood cells, which is your immune system. I don't think I've been sick since the Galatea incident."

Sylia thought about it herself and remarked, "Now that you've mentioned it, I don't think any of us have been sick since then. That I know of anyway. So maybe this is a good thing… It may also explain how Priss's arm healed so quickly. Perhaps the intensity of the glow determines how strong a person's regenerative capabilities are."

"If that were the case, then you should be the same, based on Cynthia stating that your glow is as strong as Priss's."

"But my fractured ribs took a while to heal." She didn't bother to add that her slow healing rate could have been caused by her own neglect of her health.

"Unless you were a lot more injured than we realized but healed enough to look only fractured when you had yourself checked."

Sylia thought about it and gave a conceding nod.

"Still, it doesn't hurt to see how far this has spread. It'll help us to determine the cause. But to do that, we'd need to do other blood tests to be sure. It should be anyone who's had a lot of exposure to us or the hardsuits. And we can't assume it's been in our systems only recently. Mackey might even be the source given that he's also spent a lot of time with Reika in the past. The obvious people like Leon, Daley and Lisa should be checked… And in case it's sexually transmitted, I haven't had any other lovers since we've been together."

"Neither have I," Sylia stated, answering an unspoken question. "So that leaves having to check Reika's past. I can get an investigator to see if he can find out who her former girlfriends were. The only challenge then will be to get blood samples from them… I'm going to the spa with Linna and Lisa tomorrow night so I can ask them then. I'll ask Leon and Daley. We should also test Henderson just to be sure."

Nigel let the silence settle for a moment before asking, "So, are you going to tell Reika?"

Sylia typed into her keyboard, as if she hadn't heard him. Finally, she said, "I want to have all of my facts first. The last thing I want to do is give her more bad news right now."

* * *

_8:10 p.m., May 31st, The Satin Spa, Tokyo_

"I can never get enough of this place!" Linna declared, stretching her arms in relaxation, as the three of them emerged from the locker room.

"Thank you for treating, Sylia," Lisa said.

"My pleasure," she answered as she started to open her purse as they neared the reception area, which had only one guest talking to the spa personnel. "Especially since I had to taint the evening with the little bit of potentially unpleasant news."

"Well, from what you described, it doesn't sound too bad. Just let me know how you want to conduct the test."

"We can --- " Sylia stopped when she thought she overheard an intriguing snippet of the conversation that was already in progress.

" -- and President Chang will have one guest but a female bodyguard will escort her though the facilities," Jun explained to the receptionist.

"That's perfectly fine, Ms. Xing. Will you confirm her treatment routine or will she?"

"She should be coming – "

Just then, the elevator dinged and opened its doors to reveal Reika and Leslie with Kou and Anri standing behind them.

Reika looked clearly startled when she saw the three other women but she quickly regained her composure as she stepped forward.

"Hello," she greeted them collectively. "Small world, hm?"

"Very," Sylia said, her eyes scanning over Leslie and Anri, and then back to Leslie, who stood right beside Reika.

"I suppose I should do introductions: this is Jun Xing, Leslie Bishop and Anri. You already know Kou, of course. This is Linna Yamazaki, Lisa Vanette and Sylia Stingray." For Leslie's benefit, Reika repeated the introductions in English.

Both Jun and Leslie's eyes widened slightly at Sylia's name at the first mention.

Leslie grinned from ear to ear as she stepped forwarded and offered her hand for a shake. She said in English, "I'm glad to finally meet you after all of these years, Sylia."

Expressionless, Sylia stared at the offered hand. Then presenting her most superficial smile, she reached for the hand and declared in the same language, "It's a pleasure to meet you too!"

* * *

"_That_ was interesting!" Lisa declared once she and Linna were alone in their car.

"It really was, wasn't it?" Linna said thoughtfully. "I wonder what made her eyes glow like that."

Lisa chuckled and said, "Well, I guess that's another way to describe a jealous rage."

"Why would she be jealous?"

"… We're not talking about the same woman are we? I'm talking about Sylia. Who are you talking about?"

Linna was now bewildered. "I'm talking about that bodyguard. Her eyes glowed white for a moment when she looked at me. But then she kept staring at Sylia. I think her eyes were glowing white at her too. Did you notice if her eyes glowed at you?"

"No, I don't think so. Maybe she's a boomer that somehow saw something in the two of you? You said Reika needed heavy-duty protection."

"True… But what do you mean by 'jealous rage'?"

"_Come on!_ Don't tell me you didn't notice!" The glee in Lisa's tone was undeniable. "Sylia may have been cool but she clearly wanted to do more than shake Leslie's hand, and not in a good way. And even though Reika tried to hide it, I think she was a little bit thrilled by it all. Can't pay for better entertainment than that!"

"Oh, my gosh, you're such a little gossip-monger!" Linna declared in playful exasperation. "No wonder you and Nene get along so well!"

Hardly phased by the teasing insult, Lisa retorted, "I'm a journalist. Of course, I notice things like that! And besides, you're just embarrassed because you missed out on the really _good_ stuff because you were busy checking out the bodyguard! And yes, I'm going to call Nene as soon as we get home!"

The two women then exchanged a look and a giggle.

Linna suddenly thought about the conversation and said, "If what you saw between Sylia and Reika was accurate, then that means there's something going on between them. Or maybe it was in the past tense if this Leslie is now in the picture."

"I always assumed that they were lovers on the side," Lisa admitted as she continued to drive. "Especially after that night at the club. Even now, I barely know Sylia but she seems like a completely different person when she was with Reika."

"I guess she does. Well, I wouldn't say 'different'. Just a lot more… happy."

"You don't think she's happy with Nigel?"

"That's what I can't figure out. Her interactions with Nigel are so different than with Reika. I honestly think she's content with Nigel. But maybe Reika meets needs that Nigel doesn't. And even though I think she and I are really good friends, I always feel like she is very careful when we talk about Reika. Like she's always holding back. Of course, it could be because of my own romance with Reika. Maybe she thinks she's still a sensitive subject with me."

Lisa pursed her lips thoughtfully before saying, "Well, maybe things got blurry between them and they realized a choice had to be made. And what we saw tonight was a repercussion of it."

"Maybe… I just hope Reika is all right otherwise. If this Leslie works out, then it might be some good news with everything that seems to be happening in her life." Then Linna asked seriously, "So you're not upset about this blood test?"

She shrugged. "I just consider it part of the package of being in love in Linna Yamazaki. Still, it would be great to spend the rest of my life cold-free."

Linna looked at her with a deeply pleased smile. Then she leaned over and kissed the driver on the cheek. "I do love you!"

Lisa had a pleased smile of her own on the rest of the trip home.

* * *

_10:43 p.m., Sylia's Private Computer Room_

Leslie's preliminary profile data displayed on computer screen as Sylia's sat in the chair like a statue.

The internal phone line from Henderson then buzzed.

Sylia pressed the button with the blur of a hand. "Yes?"

"Miss Sylia, I'm just checking if there's anything you wish from me before I turn in for the night."

"… Can you bring me a cup of strong coffee? I plan to be working late tonight." She gripped the arms of her chair so hard that small creaks could be heard as the metal frame started to bend slightly in protest.

**- End Chapter 16 -**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Vindication**

_9:00 a.m., June 2__nd__, Chang Enterprises HQ, Tokyo_

With her expression cool and composed, Reika took her seat at the head of the conference room table. She noted that while not all of the Clan elders were there, most notably the one who had replaced Delun, there were enough of a quorum if an official action needed to be taken. Their expressions were also different this time, less grim and more amicable.

She glanced at her grandfather, who sat on the other end. She could tell by the twinkle in his eyes that this meeting would be good rather than bad.

"What do you wish to discuss?" she asked of her guests. "Does it have anything to do with the wedding?"

Her great uncle Wencheng answered on behalf of the others by stating, "Reika, we wish to clarify our stance regarding what was discussed at the last Clan meeting. While none of us here whole-heartedly agreed with Delun's points, we felt you had not given us proof that our support was warranted. But we have since discussed matters among the group you see here and we admit there have been admirable feats you've accomplished on behalf of the Clan. Mostly in the area of business deals and other alliances. And that is specifically why we're here today to speak with you. There is a very strong rumor that you have formed a business venture with the Watanabe Group that would create products that would rival even Genom. Is this true?"

Seeing where this was headed, Reika finally relaxed a bit and nodded. "We have created our own version of the boomer bodyguard, with some differences based on studying Genom's design and our own unique needs. Anri over there is the first fully functional model in use."

There were some looks and murmurs of surprise when the guests looked at the unassuming woman who stood against the wall with the other bodyguards.

"She looks so real!" another elder declared. "But what differences in functionality are there between her and a model from Genom?"

"Well, for example, Genoms' are all satellite linked. As a standard, Anri does not emit radio signals, and therefore can't be tracked or discovered by those means. She also has a body that is more durable to projectile weapons and explosions based on our team's study of weaknesses in the Genom models."

"But can she truly perform the combat functions that Genom's boomers can?"

Reika gave a very pleased smile. "We can do a demonstration right now if you wish. Don't anyone draw firearms or she will kill you. But if anyone can lay a finger on me in the next ten minutes, then I will determine that Anri needs to be enhanced even further."

There was a stunned silence at the challenge, as if no one was sure if this was a serious offer.

Reika's Grandfather then rose from his chair and stood by the window, as if to make sure he would be out of harm's way from the impromptu demonstration. Seeing him do this, the other elders also did the same so that Reika was the only one remaining seated at the table.

Then, without warning, the ten bodyguards that had been standing to the side suddenly rushed at Reika, like a rugby team in business suits.

True to expectations, Anri was a blur to intercept the rush.

Reika watched in amazement as these physically fit and imposing men were knocked down or tossed aside like dolls, most taken down with the long conference table that Anri used like a bat. The demonstration quickly turned into a panicked frenzy of injured and bleeding men trying to keep from being hurt further as they stumbled over each other and tossed chairs to get out of the way. They weren't about to risk their lives for something that shouldn't have been that serious to begin with.

"_Anri, stop!"_ Reika ordered.

The bodyguard immediately froze, still commandeering the table threateningly at her targets. Her eyes glowed red with warning.

"Bravo!" Wencheng declared as he applauded, which was then joined in by the others. "She's magnificent! And perfect symbol of the Hou Bang's future. Reika, this is proof that you are the visionary the Clan needs in her leader. You have my allegiance!

"Now, of course, the other elders refused to attend this meeting because they still consider Delun's matters to be more important," Wencheng conceded. "While we here will negotiate with them on your behalf to reunite the Clan, you have at least the majority approval for your wedding, and any other matters that you may consider suitable for the Hou Bang."

As the other elders also echoed their support, Reika exchanged a smile with her grandfather.

* * *

_7:32 p.m., Hou Bang Compound, Tokyo_

Because Reika ended the work day with what seemed to be a genuine smile, Jun decided to use that as an excuse to treat herself for a job well-done. Sitting alone in her office, she took a large bite of the sinfully rich chocolate cake and savored the taste.

A soft knock came from the closed door.

Mortified at being caught in her most private moment, she hurriedly chewed and swallowed with the assistance of a gulp of water.

"Come in!" she announced as she slid the plate in front of the computer monitor so that the person at the doorway couldn't see it.

The door opened and Densuke peered inside. "Oh, so you _are_ here! Have you seen Reika? I've looked around for her and the staff told me that she wasn't here for dinner."

"Oh." Just then, Jun realized that not everything may be so great after all. "She's out tonight."

Now with the door fully open, he leaned against the doorway and arched his eyebrows curiously. "And _you're_ here. And so is Kou. So does that mean she's at Sylia's?"

More and more Jun realized that this was not information that would be her place to clear up with him. So she took the best option of not answering the question.

"I will be seeing her for a lunch appointment tomorrow. Is there a message you want me to give her?"

"Well, it's probably more appropriate for me to tell you anyway. I've almost completely moved in. So my apartment will be available by the weekend for whatever it is that the Clan may want to do with it. If anything."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for letting me know."

She tried to hide her surprise that she had forgotten about him moving into the compound. Partially because it was her first project to arrange when she had taken over the job from her father so it was a matter of waiting for everything to happen, which was apparently now.

"Sorry for interrupting you," he said as he started to close the door. He added with a wink, "You can go back to eating that chocolate thing. Remember to wipe your mouth next time."

With her face flushed red, Jun sat alone at her desk and wondered how life was going to be now that she would be living under the same roof with that man.

* * *

_2:17 a.m., June 3__rd__, Tanaka Towers, Tokyo_

Reika turned over in the bed and felt her arm brush against the other occupant. Surprised, she abruptly woke up and groggily started to peer around the unfamiliar darkness. Then she quickly remembered that she was in Leslie's apartment, or more specifically, in Leslie's bed with Leslie. She chuckled to herself and stretched down in the comfort of the sheets as she noted the soft snoring from the woman next to her.

Sleep momentarily eluded her as she wondered when was the last time she really shared a bed with someone.

Then she remembered that night Sylia had delivered the injured Linna for Clan protection and shelter. Seeing that Sylia herself was in no condition for a drive back to Tokyo in the middle of the night, Reika took the opportunity to force her ex-girlfriend to stay in a guest room. What she hadn't planned on, but admittedly enjoyed, was sharing a night of platonic sleep with the woman she knew since they were ten years old. She also indulged in the rare opportunity to watch Sylia sleep in the morning light, and fighting the temptation to kiss her. So she relented and stole a quick kiss on the forehead, which caused Sylia to stir but not wake up.

Reika then frowned at herself for thinking such thoughts while she was in bed with someone else.

While she already knew that she could never have the same relationship with Leslie, the circumstances were so different, and so were the needs. But she told herself that she just needed to take one thing at a time.

Having Anri as protection also made her feel more comfortable, as well as more free to do things she felt she never could with a huge entourage of her standard male bodyguards. She found that it gave her a little more flexibility to coordinate private time with Leslie. For example, going to the spa was a treat that she hadn't been able to enjoy in a long time.

Though seeing Sylia be clearly jealous was something Reika knew she shouldn't have enjoyed but did on some level that she didn't care to analyze further. Nothing was going to change between them given how their lives were. They both just had to accept that.

And since the Clan meeting yesterday, Reika felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders. It must have been more distracting and stressful than she had realized because she suddenly started to look forward to the other challenges in her life. That if this could be resolved, then all of her other problems could end up with positive results too.

As a positive clue to her shift in her mindset, she no longer had a problem orgasming, which she and Leslie took full advantage of.

Reika smiled to herself and relaxed into the bed. She was soon limp with sleep.

Standing next to Leslie's side of the bed, Anri stood guard. Her eyes glowed red as she stared down at the sleeping figure in front of her.

**- End Chapter 17 -**

**-- End Part 2 --**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

Sorry, it took a bit to get this second half posted. Had a few too many distractions these days.

I will be taking an extended break from Post 2040 as I work on getting my first ero novel ready for public availability. I've frankly run out of excuses on stalling. So check my livejournal page in a week or two for more news.

I don't plan to start writing Part 3 of "Web" until the beginning of April. So that means you probably won't see any updates until May, at the earliest.

We're nearing the halfway point of the story. I haven't yet fully decided if "Web" will have 4 parts or 5. That will be determined when I sit down and plot out Part 3. All of the major pieces are in place for the story to start to build towards its angsty climax. (What?! You thought things were actually becoming _better_ for Reika?! Where'd you get _that_ idea?)

Thanks for reading! K ;)


	7. Part 3: Chapters 18 thru 21

**Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files Continuation Fanfic Series **

**File #7: Web of Lives **

**Part 3: Specters**

**by P. Kristen Enos **

**Posted 6/9/09**

**Special Thanks to my beta's Analogk37 and Red Riddle.**

**SPOILERS WARNING!!!**

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

**Chapter 18: Warning Signs**

_8:31 a.m., June 3rd, Tanaka Towers, Tokyo_

Reika bolted upright in bed at the sudden scream of surprise from Leslie, who was staring up at Anri, who stood over her side of the bed.

"What the hell the are you doing here?!" the bewildered and barely awake American demanded in English. She pointed to the open bedroom door. _"Get out!"_

Rubbing her eyes, Reika realized that she should point out that Anri speaks only Japanese.

But the expressionless boomer answered in flawless American English, "No. You are not my master. I do not take orders from you."

There was moment of dead silence as the stunned women stared up at her.

Reika then cleared her throat and said carefully, "Anri, please leave."

The even gaze shifted to her as the red glow dimmed. She gave a bow of acknowledgement and left the room.

The boomer's departure didn't lessen Leslie's irritation. "Can't we you just turn her off the next time?!"

Reika's mind immediately flashed to Kentarou Tsuji.

"I'll make certain I give her clearer instructions next time," she answered with a reassuring smile.

* * *

Dressed in a robe, Reika was in the middle of brushing her hair when Leslie emerged from the shower.

As she dried herself off, the other woman asked, "What would you like to do for lunch?"

Reika suddenly felt a pang of hesitancy. She answered carefully, "I actually have a meeting to attend."

"… Oh… Well, what about for dinner?"

"I want to spend some time with my sister and my niece before I leave for Hong Kong for a few days."

"Oh! Then I can come with you!" Leslie said brightly.

"It's a _business_ trip."

There was a another moment of dead silence that moment.

"… Guess I'll see you when you get back," Leslie comment brusquely as she walked to the door.

Reika was about to let out a deep sigh when Leslie's scream of surprise ripped through the air for a second time that morning.

She turned to find the irate woman staring at the boomer who stood squarely in the middle of the doorway.

Leslie glared at Reika and pointed at the unexpected obstacle. _"Do_ something about her before the next time!"

At that moment, Reika couldn't help but wonder if she had encountered another Sylvie.

* * *

_1:57 p.m., June 3rd, Silky Doll_

The video of the bloody carnage of the subway car's security camera finally came to an end, to the relief of the three viewers. The tangled remains of four young men were strewn all over the floor and the seats.

"How was she stopped?" Nigel asked.

"The police shot her when the subway car came to the next stop," Nene answered with a wince. "Since she's dead, and witnesses say that she had been harassed by those men for months before losing her temper, the police are willing to consider it a simple case to close. But since she caused so much damage because of both arms being boomer prosthetics, Daley wanted me to run it by you guys for your blessing first."

Looking grim, Sylia stated simply, "I agree that it seems a very simple case of someone reaching a breaking point, who just happened to be a little more dangerous than your average person. Given the odds of how common prosthetics are and that this is the first such case, I hardly see a reason to dig into this further. Nigel, what do you think?"

He paused for a moment and then said, "Nene, can you make sure that file is downloaded to my directory? I want to study it a bit more… Just to be sure."

Sylia shrugged and said, "Do what you want. I've given my input. Now, if you'll both excuse me, I have an appointment with a shop supplier."

Without waiting for any response, she turned on her heels and strode towards the Pit's elevator.

Once she had disappeared behind the steel doors, Nigel and Nene were left behind in a very awkward silence caused by her abrupt departure.

"Um, are there any results for the blood test yet?" the young woman asked.

He shook his head. "They're still processing. But we should start to get some results in the next day or so…." Suddenly a thought apparently occurred to him. "Is it possible for you to take that list of people who had prosthetics and see if any of them have been treated for any mental or psychological issues?"

She thought about it for a moment and said, "I can see if they have any files with psychologists or psychiatrists."

"That would be good start," he said as he stared at the frozen video clip.

"Sure, I can get it for you tonight," she said. She noticed where his attention was focused and asked, "I'll triple check if that woman shows up… Is Sylia allowed to know about this?"

He looked surprised by the question but then answered, "I see no reason to keep it from her. But just let me know if you do tell her about this."

Nene frowned at she glanced at the video screen. "What about that video made you suspicious?"

He stated simply, "Just being the thorough scientist."

* * *

_5:08 p.m., June 3rd, Chang Enterprises Headquarters_

Standing next to the waiting Anri, Sho studied the readings on his datapad and said, "All of her initial readings are within normal limits."

Reika leaned against her desk and frowned at the boomer, who now stared back at her. "Well, red eyes mean she's on alert, right? So why would she target Leslie?"

Sho opened his mouth to reply when Anri answered in Japanese, "Master Unit has categorized her as a threat."

Both Sho and Reika were both surprised and confused by the answer.

Jun, the only other person in the room, curiously watched the interactions.

"See, she starting to do things like _that,"_Reika pointed out. "Like answering without being directly asked. Arnold didn't act like that."

"Master, I answered because you asked a question that I know the answer to," the boomer explained.

Sho was clearly very perplexed himself as his mind was clearly spinning to come up with some sort of explanation. But then he was distracted by something. "Wait a minute, Anri, who's the master unit? Have you come in contact with another boomer?"

"Sting—"

"_Wait,_ that is _not_a master unit, Anri!" Reika interrupted. She seemed equally surprised and nervous. "As your master, I order you to reclassify Leslie as not a threat."

The boomer stared at her for such a long time that Reika almost expected her to answer 'no.'

"Master, as you wish."

Sho, however, was now very confused. "Why would she have a reference to Dr. Stingray? It's not possible unless there's some sort of base reference in her programming that we didn't realize was there."

"I have no idea," Reika answered simply. "Like I said, she's acting a little weird."

Sho scratched his head. "Well, I can have my team do special analysis on her program, to see if something was somehow corrupted or modified. I'll have them compare it against Arnold's code and see if there any differences that aren't part of the expected learn and adapt routines. It could also be due to the software enhancements we made as part of our counter-Genom measures."

"Then have them work on it as a priority," Reika ordered. "I'd rather do it now when she's our only active unit before we release more to the Clan Elders."

Jun frowned curiously at the exchange as her mind processed what was unfolding before her. Her intuition told her that all of the details should be remembered for future reference.

**- End Chapter 18 -**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Decisions**

_8:17 p.m., June 3rd, Chang Compound_

While sitting on the couch, Reika watched with supreme happiness at the sight of Irene nursing the newborn. The Chang sisters were enjoying a quiet time in front of the fireplace as the rest of the household knew to leave them be for time being. Even Anri was in the special lab where Sho's team was performing a check-up on her.

"Mom was right," Irene commented as she stared down at her daughter, "I feel like a cow."

Her sister laughed and added, "But a happy one, nevertheless."

Irene broke out into a wide grin and nodded. "Too true. And if things go as scheduled, this could be you in a year from now."

Reika's eyebrows arched at the thought. "One thing at a time, okay? How is the relocation going?"

"I would have thought Jun would have given you a status?"

"She did. But I want to hear your version."

"Well, Sho and I talked about the idea of moving to America instead. Though English isn't a problem for either of us, I just don't know about the culture."

"I think you'll like it," her sister commented. "You've got a more American woman's style than you may think."

Irene paused and tried to think if that was a compliment. "Still, even if this is short term relocation, I'm glad we're going with minimal household staff. I look forward to the opportunity to really raise Nozomi instead of relying on nannies."

"But your cooking sucks."

"I didn't say we were foregoing _cooks_. Just _nannies!_ Anyway, have you done the final fitting for the dress yet?"

"It's the first appointment I have when I get back from Hong Kong. You're supposed to be there too, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah… So is the Hong Kong trip going to be a good one?"

She nodded. "It's really Chang Enterprises business this time. Grandfather should be the only Clan Elder that I should be running into, and that's for a dinner. And once I'm back, I don't have to travel for a while."

"Of course, that doesn't necessarily mean you'll be home all the time, if last night was any clue."

Picking up on the hint, Reika let out a sigh. "Yes, I was with Leslie."

"Okay, now tell me something I don't know. You two serious?"

"Oh, please no. I mean, not in the way 'serious' would have meant in my non-betrothed days. She knows I've got obligations. It's just something on the side, as a stress relief."

"Are you going planning to continue even after Densuke becomes Mr. Chang?"

Reika shrugged. "I haven't really thought that much about it. But I don't see why not. After all, he has his dalliances and I certainly don't expect them to stop."

"But are you going to tell him about her? A fling of the moment is one thing. Someone with staying power is something else."

A dark look passed over Reika's eyes. "Densuke didn't react too favorably to Leslie when we were in L.A. I don't know how he'd react to her now, even though things were… _cleared_ up. And it's not like I'm planning to bring her around to introduce her to everybody and have our children call her 'Auntie'. Their paths shouldn't cross… If a reason comes up that I have to tell him, I guess I will. But no rush. There are other things to worry about right now."

* * *

_9:36 p.m., In another building in the Chang Compound_

Sho frowned at the readings that one of his assistants had shown him.

"I've triple checked the logs, sir," she answered his unspoken question. "Even in the ten minute intervals between validating the data, Anri's logs showed more updates and revisions. Even though she should be on standby mode, she has hyperactive processing for both data file updates and software revisions."

He glanced over at the waiting boomer, who was watching them quietly as she stood with the patchwork of cables connecting her and chest to the nearby computer terminal. Something about her staring made them actually speak in whispers. "Do you think she's at risk of running out of space?"

"She's already at 5 percent storage capacity and she shouldn't be that high given her short activation period. I'm also worried that if her software processing maintains at this rate, she may also have performance problems."

"Is anyone able to figure out which routines she's using and why?"

She shook her head. "It's almost like her learn and adapt routines have become so incredibly customized that we're only able to recognize a couple of original code snippets. She's also creating these excessive data files that seem to be random and filled with undecipherable garbage. We weren't sure if you wanted us to clear them out."

Sho narrowed his eyes at Anri for a moment. "No, let's leave her be with that and just monitor it. I do want priority devoted to figuring out what her software revisions are about, as well as determining if those data files are truly garbage or if there's some encrypted data in them. Continue the full download and timestamp when you're complete. I may want to have another comparison check in twenty four hours to see how much of her program and data has changed during that time period."

"Yes, sir."

Once the assistant was dismissed, Sho walked over to the terminal hooked up to Anri to see the latest status of the download. That was when he noticed another window was open in the background. He clicked on it and saw that it was filled with zeros and ones that were populating so fast that it almost seemed like a solid blur.

He glanced over at Anri, who had been watching him. On a hunch, he asked her, "Is this open session yours?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing in it?"

"Downloading content and analyzing it."

While he could have easily stopped the process with a couple of keyboard taps, his curiosity drove him to check where the content was coming from. Since the boomer was hooked into the Chang Enterprises main servers, Anri had established a link to various databases, including a couple with the highest security access.

"Anri, what is the purpose of doing this?"

"I have no other task to do at this time."

Sho blinked at the answer.

"Didn't Reika give you the order to be on standby?"

"I am at level 0 alert mode as ordered by my master."

Okay, well, he couldn't argue with that technically correct answer. Was she doing this because she was bored?

Still, he had to admit this was intriguing him. He loved it when his boomers would exceed expectations. He made a note to tell Reika about this but he realized that he had to emphasize that this should be behavior to monitor and see how it evolves.

* * *

_10:02 a.m., June 4th, Silky Doll_

With the two of them in Sylia's private computer room, Nigel tapped a couple of keys on the keyboard to display the grid on the computer monitor.

"So there seems to be three levels. Not surprisingly, you and Priss have the highest concentration in your blood samples so let's use you two as the benchmark since your levels are comparable. Nene and Linna have about the same level of concentration though I'd estimate probably about a thirty to forty percent compared to you and Priss. And then there's me, Reika and Leon, with about a ten percent comparison to you two."

Sitting in her chair, Sylia's only response was to clench her jaw, showing the line of tension in her cheeks.

As Nigel stood over her, he was trying not to be too distracted by her nearness. Foregoing make-up and keeping her hair simply pinned up, she was dressed in her tank top and t-shirt at her most casual. It was a look he noticed that she had been sporting every time he'd seen her for the past couple of days. While he did like it, he couldn't also help but notice distinct circles under her eyes that seemed to darken with each visit. She also radiated physical tension in the way she carried herself.

Wordlessly, Sylia reached over and tapped a couple of keys herself, showing data grids on another monitor. "So, given that someone like Henderson or Lisa aren't even shown as being immune carriers, we can assume that to be infected, there had to be significant exposure to a substantial source, like Galatea, Priss or me... While I have to admit I'm relieved that the list seems to be limited, it does leave the question of what now?"

Nigel scratched his stubble thoughtfully as he leaned against the computer console. "Well, we either leave ourselves be and do regular check ups to monitor for changes for the worse. Or we actively pursue a 'cure' or something – though I have to admit I'm not even sure where to begin. We're only a base of seven total people. And that's not counting the unknown of potential lovers Reika and Leon have in case they're able to pass it on. It took decades for AIDS to be dealt and there was a substantially larger support for resources and genetics testing."

"… There's also the issue of children," Sylia said with surprising softness. "Reika wants children. And I would think the others would too eventually. Perhaps not all of them, but…"

Nigel waited for her to finish. When it was clear that she was just being silent in her thoughts, he said, "Well, I reiterate I still think this is a good thing. This may be one of the few good by-products of this technology and I'll take on that value alone… But I say this knowing everything that I know…"

"I know I need to tell Reika. She has a right to know," she said in response to his subtle hint. They were only able to get Reika's blood sample by using connections to the hospital where Reika had been treated for her arms. "I just feel like there's something we're overlooking or just don't know yet."

"Such as?"

Sylia thought about it for a moment as she tried to put her finger on her concern. Finally, she said, "It's like how we Knight Sabers have mental and emotional connections. At the very least the white noise issue. I would think you, Reika and Leon could have some of those symptoms, if at least to the lesser degree."

"I definitely can't read your thoughts, if that's what you're getting at."

She gave him a pointed glance but then said, "Well, we Knight Sabers didn't really know how connected we were until the Boomer Revolution. Like that was the trigger we needed. Perhaps the three of you are in that pre-trigger state that if something comes along, your glow concentration will substantially increase as well as the symptoms associated with it."

Nigel thought about it and conceded with a nod. "All right, I can see where you're going with that. But again, that's a risk and an unknown to accept and deal with it when – or _if_ – it happens."

Sylia fell into silence as she stared at the grid that showed the results of Reika's blood work.

**- End Chapter 19 -**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20: Simmer

_3:14 p.m., June 5th, Silky Doll_

Cynthia took the arm full of clothes from the woman in the dressing room. "Would you like to see anything else, Miss?" she asked in English.

The curvaceous Caucasian woman with bright red hair peered out and said, "Oh and I'll take these. I think that's it."

With a pleasant nod, the shopworker took the extra clothes and made her way to the counter. She paused to suddenly see Sylia standing by the register with a noticeably dark look on her face and her arms crossed.

Since it had been literally weeks since Sylia had set foot in the shop, on top of being dressed in only a t-shirt and jeans, Cynthia was a little concerned.

"Sylia, is something wrong?"

Her eyes were focused on the dressing room that was occupied by the shop's only customer. "How long has that woman been here?" she asked through grit teeth.

"She came in at 2:07 p.m. I'm going to ring up these items for her." She paused, unsure if she should continue.

"All right. Check her out." Sylia merely planted herself at the rack in front of the aquarium and apparently watched the fish drift by.

Just then, Leslie emerged from the dressing room even though she was still straightening her dress. She immediately spied Sylia and broke out into a pleased grin.

Seeing where the customer's attention was, Cynthia knew it was very inappropriate to eavesdrop but her curiosity got the better of herself since it was such a simple thing to do while she prepared the chosen clothes for checkout.

"So this _is _your shop!" she declared as she came up to the other woman.

After a pause, Sylia responded without turning, "Then you came here on purpose?"

"I needed some dresses for a couple of upcoming parties and this place was recommended to me by my agency."

"I'll have to thank them for the referrals then. What agency is this?"

"Phillips and Associates. You've probably never heard of them."

"I have. They specialize in high class whores."

Leslie frowned for a moment but then said brightly, "Well, I guess that's one way of looking at it. And it also says what kind of clothes you sell. And wear... Though admittedly not today."

Though she didn't quite understand why, Cynthia was suddenly concerned if she should be on alert for something to happen of a physical nature.

Sylia took a deep breath and then looked the other woman squarely in the eye. "As the owner of this shop, I do want to tell you that I appreciate your business and hope that are you satisfied enough with your purchases that you return. But as Sylia Stingray, I really could not give a damn if I don't see you again."

Leslie grinned and said, "No wonder Reika dumped you… And to think I had been jealous of you for years."

Sylia narrowed her eyes at her, and then said, "I'd love to stay and chat further but I'm a busy woman. But just a word of advice: if you're feeling insecure in your relationship with Reika, you should be addressing it with _her_. It makes for a much healthier relationship… Plus, I am _not_ someone to mess with. Good day!"

Since Sylia had to pass by the checkout counter to get to the elevator, she paused and whispered to Cynthia, "Does she have a glow?"

"… No."

Her boss frowned even more but then walked towards the private elevator.

Seeing Sylia leave without shedding any blood, Cynthia felt her need to be on alert disappear. She wondered if this is similar to humans breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

_7:51 p.m., June 7th, The Hanworth Hotel, Hong Kong_

" -- I would call her directly," Sho said from Jun's video phone screen, "But I didn't think it was important enough to interrupt the event."

"That's all right," Jun assured him. "I'll tell her everything. You said it would be a week delay?"

"At the most. Not everyone on the team is going to fly back to Rome for the funeral. And since they're doing computer analysis work, they've promised to still work virtually... But Anri looks like she's behaving all right?"

Jun glanced across the crowd of black tie dinner attendees to the boomer who stood a few steps behind Reika as she chatted with some dignitaries. "She looks fine. And Reika hasn't mentioned any other weird behavior about her."

"Okay. Not to alarm you, but let me know if you notice anything different. I would think this will be the first time she might encounter other boomer bodyguards. So I want to know if they'll trigger anything in her."

"Oh. Good point. Well, I'll definitely let you know. But she looks fine so far... Anything else?"

"No, that's it. I'll talk to you later."

"Something come up?" Densuke asked suddenly from behind as she hung up the phone.

Jun jumped slightly at his sudden presence. She quickly recovered herself and answered, "One of the lead programmers for Anri's software was killed in a car accident in Rome. They were doing a research project for Reika and it just might delay things a bit."

"Ah," he responded with clearly minimal interest. His eyes scanned the crowd as he kept one hand buried in his pocket and carried a drink in the other.

"... You seem bored."

He shrugged. "These events were a lot more interesting when I attended them drunk."

Jun couldn't resist commenting, "So you gave up alcohol, but did you give up women too?"

"Just not in the mood. I guess alcohol contributed to that too."

"Oh," she answered. She couldn't deny that a certain part of her felt a little bit of a thrill at that. And it disturbed her but she shook it off.

* * *

Reika ended her conversation with the French CEO and his wife only to have another Chinese dignitary try to grab her attention. Her pleasant smile suddenly froze at the sight of Leslie perched on his arm.

Trying to ignore the other woman, Reika kept the conversation pleasant and light as she received more congratulations on her upcoming wedding.

Leslie kept quiet as she had to witness yet one more conversation in a language she didn't understand. She knew she was just a trophy date that would have all the expectations and perks of hanging out with such an elite crowd. Still, she loved the look of surprise on Reika's face. However, she also noticed that Anri was staring at her from the background.

About a half an hour later, Leslie noticed Reika make her way to the restroom with Jun and an entourage of bodyguards. Wanting to take this opportunity for a private chat, she excused herself from her date to follow them.

Jun and three male bodyguards were planted outside the restroom entrance, preventing other attendees from entering.

Leslie was about to walk through when a bodyguard moved to stop her.

"It's all right," Jun said, "She can go through." Since she tracked everyone Reika spoke with, she had already noticed Leslie when Reika did.

Leslie walked into the restroom to find Reika checking her make-up in the mirror.

Anri stood to the side and watched her.

"Well, this is a small world," Reika said to the reflection of the approaching woman.

"My agency called me with a job offer and I took it. It doesn't mean that I knew you were going to be at this event. Though you did say it was a _business_ trip."

"It _is."_

Seeing that Reika wasn't going to pursue that subject further, Leslie then gave a nod to the staring boomer. "I see she hasn't been fixed yet."

"Actually, her eyes aren't glowing red, so that is an improvement."

"Then why is she still staring at me?"

Reika opened her mouth to respond but paused, as if waiting for something.

The boomer then stated, "You are the only one to watch in here."

Leslie tried to shake off her unease with the boomer and directed her attention back to Reika. "So I assume that you won't be free to spend any time together since we're both in the same city?"

Reika took a deep breath and said with a little more sincerity. "I promise I'll free up an evening when I get back to Tokyo. You just have to understand that with my wedding coming up, I am and will be extremely busy in the weeks before and after it."

Something unpleasant suddenly occurred to Leslie. "Are you actually going on a _honeymoon_ with him?"

"… It would look very unusual if we didn't go on a trip of some sort…" Reika looked a little embarrassed by the statement. "And I'm sorry but it has nothing to do with you."

Leslie was now angry. _"Look, you --!"_

She stopped when she noticed Anri take a step forward.

She swallowed her anger and turned on her heels and left. She walked out of the restroom, past the other bodyguards and gave Jun an acknowledging nod.

She then noticed Densuke standing next to the other woman. She also gave him an acknowledging nod, which the man looked clearly too stunned to return.

* * *

_5:16 a.m., June 9th, The Pit of the Silky Doll_

"So what's the status?" Nigel said as he rushed into the control room.

"Priss and Cynthia are already at the bridge. They took their moto-slaves," Mackey reported as he kept focused on the images on the monitors of the cargo ship that was wedged into the base of one of its support towers. "They're trying to keep it from collapsing. Nene and Linna should be arriving here in a few minutes."

Nigel glanced around at the otherwise empty room. "… And Sylia?"

Her little brother shifted uncomfortably as he responded, "Um… She's not responding to her cell phone. I left her a message with all of the details. I even called all of her other private lines just in case but she's not answering."

Nigel looked grim for a moment but then he rolled up his sleeves to focus on the matter at hand. "I'm going to get the other moto-slaves ready for when the others arrive."

**- End Chapter 20 -**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21: Boiling Point

_10:31 a.m., June 10th, __Chang Enterprises Headquarters_

Reika stared out at the view from her office window. So many different thoughts and emotions were churning inside her that she needed something external and neutral to focus on.

Dressed in a fashionable dress suit, Sylia remained seated in the guest chair, her eyes downcast on the folded hands on her lap.

Finally, Reika let out a deep breath and said softly, "So if I understand correctly, this may turn out to be nothing but just a… 'condition' I'd have to live with?"

"That's the current theory, yes," she answered softly. "After all, we could have been like this for years."

" 'We'? Oh yes… 'We.'…" She finally turned to look at Sylia, who looked up so that they locked gazes. In the most calm and professional tone, she said, "Thank you for letting me know. You were right in that there was no good time to tell me. If I start to feel unusual symptoms, I'll contact you as soon as possible. If you'll excuse me, I am quite busy, as you know."

"Of course. Thank you for this emergency appointment… Take care."

Once Sylia left, Reika folded her arms on her desk and bowed her head on them.

More and more she realized that she didn't want to think about this. She didn't want to think about anything important.

She buzzed Jun's line on the intercom.

"Yes, Reika?" her assistant immediately answered, concern clear on her face from the video screen.

"What time is the dress fitting tomorrow?"

"… 1 p.m."

"I'm taking the rest of the day off. Clear all of my appointments until then. Anything important comes up, call my cell."

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

Once Reika ended the call, she pulled out her cell phone and pressed Leslie's number.

* * *

_12:14 p.m., The Pit_

Tired and weary, the freshly showered Linna drank the full bottle of the sports drink in one long gulp. Glad to be out of the hardsuit for a real break, she entered the command room wearing a tank top and shorts.

She looked around and saw Nigel sitting at the computer. "Did everyone else already leave?"

Without looking up from his computer work, he answered, "Priss is taking a nap. Cynthia opened up the shop. Nene is talking to Leon and Jeena about finalizing the transition of support to the NTC Unit."

"Oh. So they think the bridge is finally secure?" She glanced into the equipment bay at the sight of Mackey doing final checks on the moto-slaves before putting them back on standby.

"At least enough for them to take it over. Unless you want to offer to help rebuild it and the ship."

"No thanks. I've got enough job work to catch up on. Well, if there's nothing else, I'm going to grab a bite to eat and take off…" She paused and said, "So no sign of Sylia?"

Just then, the elevator door dinged and the woman in question stepped out, dressed as if she was leaving for a meeting. She looked grim and haggard.

She paused at the look of surprise Linna and Nigel gave at her appearance. "What? The team did a great job. You didn't need me. I'm just stopping by to let you know that I'm going to the country home for a couple of days."

"All right," Nigel said calmly.

"When will you be back?" Linna asked.

"I don't know. I have research to do and the equipment I need is there."

Linna frowned and said, "But what if something else comes up?"

Sylia looked unfazed. "I trust that the team will take care of it. Like I said, you didn't need me."

Nigel clenched his jaw slightly but said nothing.

* * *

_12:03 a.m., Tanaka Towers_

"Anri, stay out on the patio and don't come in until I order you to do so," Reika instructed the bodyguard.

Without pausing, the boomer did what she was told, which made Reika breathe a slight sigh of relief. As expected, Anri positioned herself to look out at the activity on the buildings and street before her.

"So I guess she really is fixed," Leslie said as she opened the brand new bottle of wine to pour them drinks. "Did you do some sort of reboot?"

"Something like that," Reika said as she said down on the couch and stretched out her legs that were a little sore from dancing. The open patio door let a nice warm breeze into the apartment. "I had a lot of fun tonight! Thanks for saying 'yes'."

"You make it sound like the night is ending," Leslie said with a sultry smile. She came over to the couch and passed the spare drink to the other woman. "I certainly hope not."

Reika grinned and took a sip, "You're not tired from all of that dancing?"

"Not at all," she said as she took Reika's nearest foot and started to massage it. "I thought you wanted to leave the club early for other reasons."

"Well, the thought did occur to me… Oh, that feels nice… It's nice just to wind down for a bit."

"Whatever pace you want. Just let me know." Then an unpleasant thought suddenly crossed her mind. "Um, I do want to apologize about flipping out over the whole idea of the honeymoon trip. I guess I just didn't think all of this all the way through. It's just so weird."

"Yeah, I know. And apology accepted."

"Oh!" Leslie said brightly, "I should show you the clothes I bought. I think you'll like them."

Before Reika could respond, she jumped from the couch and ran to the bedroom. After some rustling noises, she came back with handfuls of full shopping bags.

Reika's eyes locked on the Silky Doll logo that appeared on a couple of them. She immediately tensed but kept her mouth shut.

Leslie put most of the bags, including the Silky Doll ones, on the nearby chair. "These have the good stuff but let's get the boring one over with."

Now completely confused, Reika settled back and waited.

Leslie pulled out a bag from a store well-known for high class business wear and produced a peach blazer and skirt outfit that looked like she should wear that for a job interview.

She held it up over herself and asked, "What do you think?"

"Nice," Reika answered honestly. "Where are you going to wear that?"

Now frowning, Leslie looked at Reika incredulously. "To your wedding, of course… Unless you don't think it's going to be high-class enough. I've never been to this type of event before."

Reika was now literally speechless and it showed.

Noticing the expression, Leslie narrowed her eyes at her. "What's wrong?"

Reika carefully took a sip of wine and then sat up. "I'm sorry this wasn't clear before but you're _not_ going."

"_Why not?!"_ Leslie demanded angrily.

"It would be incredibly inappropriate," Reika stated, trying to keep her own tone calm. "That day is going to be difficult enough for me. I don't need that kind of social drama as well!"

"I'm your girlfriend!"

"No, you're _not!"_Reika said, her own tone rising up sharply as well. "You're my _mistress_. You're not my girlfriend. You're not my wife. You are the person that I go to when I don't want to deal with the rest of my life!"

Leslie angrily threw the clothes to the side. _"Oh, so I'm just a convenient fuck for you!"_

"_Did you honestly believe you were something more than that?!"_Reika declared incredulously. "You _said_you understood the rules! I don't need this kind of dyke drama in an already horribly complicated life!"

"No, you just want people who'll enable the fact that you're setting yourself to be a whore and a pure-bred bitch out to produce a litter on demand! At least _I'm_ honest about what I do in my life!"

"I don't need this!" Reika stated as she got up to leave.

"Yes, you do!" Leslie said as she stepped forward to block her. Tears were already forming in her eyes. "You never loved me did you? Not now, not before!"

Reika glared at her and then said firmly, "I never said I did."

"_No, of course not!"_ she screamed. "You've always been obsessed with a stuck up cunt who dumped you for a man! I can't believe I always thought you had your act together!"

"_That_is going too far!" Reika said as she clenched her fist at her side. "And your dramatics never helped! Right now, even when I'm absolutely furious at Sylia, I know you could _never_ earn a fraction of the love I still feel for her!"

Reika wasn't surprised to see Leslie lift her hand to strike her. And while she could have dodged it, she let the slap land on her cheek. The blow hit her so hard that she stumbled on to the couch.

After a moment to regain her composure, she stood up again to see Anri standing over Leslie's body that was crumpled on the floor with her neck broken.

**- End Chapter 21 -**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Yes, I've been busy, blah blah blah.

If you're interested in my lesbo ero novella "Deseo", and you're of legal age to purchase and read it, it is now available in ebook and paperback. Previews and order information is on my Livejournal page (the link in my profile.)

Thanks for reading! K ;)


	8. Part 3: Chapters 22 thru 25

**Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files Continuation Fanfic Series **

**File #7: Web of Lives **

**Part 3: Specters**

**by P. Kristen Enos **

**Posted 8/16/09**

**Unfortunately beta-less this time around! But please try not to be too distracted by that.**

**SPOILERS WARNING!!!**

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

**Chapter 22: Self-Created Drama**

_5:21 a.m., June 11th, Hou Bang Compound, Tokyo_

Dressed in a bathrobe, Reika sat on the edge of her bed and stared blankly at the early morning news show on her private TV. She felt numb and exhausted, and her mouth hurt as she pressed the icepack to the growing swell. For a brief moment, she was glad that Leslie hadn't hit her with a fist or she probably would have lost a tooth or two.

Then she winced at the thought of the other woman, feeling guilty that she ended the night in the far better state of the two.

Just then, a soft tapping came from the other side of the closed bedroom door.

"Come in," she managed say with minimal slurring.

Opening the door carefully, Jun carefully peered in and looked relieved to see that Reika hadn't been sound asleep. Clearly haggard and tired herself, she glanced behind her in the hallway before slipping into the room and closing the door to ensure maximum privacy.

Dressed in the baggy sweats she usually slept in, Jun scanned her data pad to ensure the accuracy of her report. "I received word that the police have officially closed the case as a hit and run casualty. They've already contacted her agency and her parents. Apparently her agency had considered her off work tonight so they didn't know who she had been with. And our contacts have made sure that any ties back to you are kept to a minimum."

"All right," Reika said with a weary nod. "I agree we need to keep a low profile, however, I wouldn't be surprised if she had told her family about me being the reason why she came to Japan. So if anyone tries to call me, send word to patch them through, especially if it's her mother."

"Of course, I'll send the word out… And I've left a message to arrange the final wedding dress fitting here, instead of in the shop. Do you have a preference for how long we should wait?"

Reika walked over to her vanity and looked at the swell in the mirror. "Let's delay it three days. Even if the swelling isn't completely down by then, it should be enough to cover with make-up. These people are professionals. They should know to keep their mouths shut if they notice anything."

"Should I also move Irene's appointment to here as well?"

She thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Let me tell her what happened first. She needs to hear about it from me."

"All right," Jun said as she tapped some notes into her pad. Her own curiosity now piqued, she asked, "Has Dr. Yamada given any explanation for Anri's behavior?"

Reika shook her head and frowned. "He and his team are still researching… Which to me means they're scratching their heads. I mean, it's not like humans are flawless. But it just feels so much more unnerving having a machine designed for killing cross a line like that."

"Are you going to continue to use her?"

Reika sat in a thoughtful silence before finally answering, "I don't feel like I have a choice. She's still the best defense I could ever have. Tonight just proved it in an extreme way…" As if she didn't want to think about it anymore, Reika focused on the TV. and pressed the remote control button so that the channels started to shift.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Reika gave her a look and then smiled softly. "You've done a lot, Jun. Now go get some sleep. Have the office secretaries take care of any other rescheduling items that can't wait until you've woken up again."

Looking a bit reluctant at handing off her responsibilities, the younger woman finally nodded. "Thank you. I view it as necessary experience for my job… And I _am_ sorry about what happened."

"… So am I. And don't blame yourself. It was all just… _bad_ circumstances that happened at once." She fell silent as she came across a channel that had a news broadcast showing recent clips of the Knight Sabers helping with a bridge accident. While she didn't turn up the volume, she was clearly focused on it.

Jun waited patiently, knowing that it was her job to do so and that her boss wasn't always this distracted.

Reika pursed her lips thoughtfully for a moment and then said, "I want you to arrange a special appointment for me as the first task you do when you wake up. There should be a man named Nigel Kirkland who owns a mechanics shop in the industrial district. Tell him that I need at least an hour appointment of his time. Make my schedule accommodate his earliest availability, even if it means having to leave right away. I'm willing to pay whatever price he wants for his services. And don't tell anyone but Kou about this, please."

"Um, okay," she answered as she took down the notes. "What should I tell him the appointment is about?"

"… It should be enough to tell him that I'm asking for his help."

. . .

Once alone in the hallway, Jun indulged in a full yawn and stretch. She had already turned in for the night when she had gotten Reika's urgent phone call, but instantly had her mind churning at maximum speed to deal with the issue at hand.

Now that she had the permission to go back to sleep, she walked straight to her bedroom in the other side of the wing, which was already starting to have the familiar morning noises that would typically start her day. As soon as she turned the final corner, she stopped abruptly to see Densuke turning down the hallway, dressed in a suit that had previously been worn from the night before.

"Are you just getting in?" Jun asked incredulously, not waiting for him to notice her.

Having been humming to himself, he looked up at her in slight surprise but then gave her a roguish grin. "Well, I could have came home later but I wanted to avoid the usual morning after awkwardness of a fling."

She felt her heart squeeze and her blood chill. Then she narrowed her eyes at him as he drew near. "Are you sober?"

He chuckled. "I am now. Not so much earlier in the evening. But I've learned the lesson that excess prevents one from truly appreciating the events that happened. Can't have too many fond memories when you've blacked out… Now, are you always up at this time?"

"Uh, no," she said, suddenly feeling very awkward to be seen in her most casual of clothes. "I had work to do so I'm going back to bed."

"'Work'? Knowing your boss, it can't just be wedding tasks." Now that he was practically right in front of her, he narrowed his eyes at her, as if trying to read from her face the details she wasn't saying.

Despite herself, Jun felt her face blush a bit and she took a step back to get some distance. "I – I've got to go. I'm really tired. Good night, er, good morning!"

Densuke silently watched her hurry down the hallway. After a moment, a pleased, sly smile curled his lips.

. . .

_1:46 p.m., K's Garage_

Neither Reika nor Nigel spoke as they watched Anri and Cynthia silently interact via visual connection. Mackey sat at the nearby terminal as he watched the live output of the cables hooked up to the base of Anri's neck. The only other people in the area were Jun, Kou and Reika's Chauffeur, who were waiting outside.

Though they didn't speak outside of the issue at hand, the woman and man clearly felt a certain amount of awkwardness with each other. After all, they had never had an actual conversation before.

Reika noticed that even though Nigel was his usual non-verbal self, he would continually glance at her bruise. He had looked at it so many times, that she made a point of including in her story that it was Leslie who had hit her. He clearly relaxed at that piece of information, which made her wonder how much of Sylia's dark side he's been exposed to over the years.

After only about five minutes of their non-verbal session, Cynthia turned and walked towards them, her face slightly grim.

Reika ordered Anri to shut down so that they could speak without her presence.

"Well?" Nigel asked the other boomer.

"I think the best human comparison is that she's upset."

Reika was genuinely surprised by this. "Really? She understands that what she did was wrong?"

Cynthia paused reluctantly and then answered, "She understands that you are displeased with what had happened. But she is actually upset that she considered it preventable, in that the real error was that she had declassified Leslie as high risk. Her logic is that if she had treated Leslie as the true threat, you would not have been harmed."

"But she knew that she didn't need to actually kill her to have dealt with the confrontation. Sho said that's part of her base program to not use excessive force against unarmed persons."

"Yes… she knew that. However, she concluded at that moment to make certain she would never underestimate Leslie's threat potential again."

His own mental wheels now churning, Nigel asked, "Would you say that she had purposefully stopped considering other options at that point?"

"I would say so," Cynthia conceded. "What she described felt similar to what I had gone through when my jealousy over Linna had reactivated the command to assassinate her."

"'Jealousy'?" Reika asked, clearly with a little skepticism. "So you're saying that Anri could be jealous over me?"

"No, that does not sound correct. I am saying that her logic routines were influenced by her emotions, as mine were, even though our emotions were different."

Reika was now genuinely baffled. "I thought these models were not supposed to have emotions."

"In general, boomers aren't." Nigel said, his tone showing that he had a firm grasp of what was going on. "Mackey and Galatea were the only boomers who were purposefully designed to be fully human, and that means having emotions. Every model since then had a core that was specifically designed to be the perfect blend of man and machine logic processes. Because modified brain matter is part of a core, every boomer has the capacity to become emotional. However, their software contained routines to mimic planted emotions. Since their software didn't include routines to handle authentic emotions, they did not have the full capacity to know how to handle or deal with these feelings constructively. The boomer revolution happened because Galatea 'turned on' the ability for boomers to tap into the emotional parts of their core.

"At the same time, I've been studying cases of people with boomer prosthetics, who are injected with a serum of core matter as part of the grafting process. However, because the core matter used is to cater to a boomer's limited brain functions, there are cases where the person reacts badly to the core matter, especially with more exposure over time. Some people have shown that they have reacted to extremely stressful and emotional situations to almost life-threatening extremes in a single moment. Anger leads to fatal violence; depression to catatonic states. Unfortunately, I don't have conclusive evidence of this but it's a theory that I've developed that seems to have a lot of supporting evidence that hadn't been put together before.

"So I'm thinking that Anri may be very unique state of extreme imbalance between logic and feeling, given what you described of her activation process."

Seeing what he was getting at, Reika said, "You think my blood was the catalyst for her to develop further than she was supposed to?"

He nodded. "Not just emotionally, but you mentioned her curiosity and her challenging the rules that she's given. It's like she's following the development cycle of a human child, which would not be a problem or risk if she wasn't first and foremost designed as a killing machine. And her growing pains may come out in the form of extreme and potentially dangerous behavior. Her already advanced intellectual capacity have also expanding well beyond her original design parameters."

Reika sighed as she stared at her sleeping bodyguard. "So what you're telling me is that I could end up with Anri becoming as 'mature' as Mackey or Cynthia. But I have to risk her having murderous temper tantrums and teenage rebellions until then? Can't we just make her back to the way she was supposed to be? Like wipe her emotional slate clean?"

"I'm sure it's possible but do you really want to do that to her?" Nigel asked seriously.

She frowned back at him. "What other options are there? I need her for protection. But she's also a huge liability in the state that she is in. At the least, I need her to not use fatal force in a situation if it's not required. I can't have her thinking that killing is the right solution to a human child going through the terrible two's. And I don't trust giving her another command because she might choose to ignore it again."

Nigel thought for a moment and said, "Let us take a look at her program and see if we can insert a command that won't allow her to override your orders. You said that her software and data have already been downloaded into the Change Enterprises servers?"

"Yes, I'll make arrangements for you to be able to access it." Reika then paused as she glanced at Mackey, and then back to Nigel. "I would consider this a huge favor if Sylia was not… _purposefully_ told about this."

The men looked at each other and then gave her a nod.

**- End Chapter 22 -**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23: Plans

_3:38 p.m., June 12th, Watanabe Grand Hotel, Tokyo_

"I'm very impressed! It would seem that this building is more secure than government complexes." Jae-Hong Chang declared genuinely to three Watanabe siblings as they stood in the lobby with a dozen bodyguards positioned to keep passersby at a discreet distance.

With Yoshiko and Densuke standing quietly to the side, Largo Watanabe gave a conceding bow to the elderly man and said, "Thank you, Sir. We realize the comfort and safety of our guests is always the priority, no matter who they may be. And especially given that several members of both of our families will be staying here in the next week."

"Yes, myself included," Mr. Chang said, as he nodded to his waiting secretary, who then turned to walk towards the registration desk. He turned to Jun and said, "Please tell my granddaughter that I'm sorry to hear she is not feeling well. I hope that her illness will subside by the time of the wedding."

She gave him a polite smile and said, "She looked a lot better when I saw her this morning, so I'm certain she will be fine in the next day or two."

Densuke stood right in her eyesight, beyond the elder man. He gave her a wink, which flustered Jun for an instant but she immediately recovered by focusing her attention on the older man.

"Good!" Mr. Chang declared to the group. "Then it would seem we just need to wait for the wedding day itself… Welcome to the family, Densuke! It's been a long time coming!"

"Thank you, Sir!" he said. "I consider myself a very lucky man indeed!"

Jun narrowed her eyes at him and unexpectedly caught his eye.

He gave her a pointed grin.

Her cheeks reddened slightly, but she dropped her gaze and focused on fiddling with her data pad in the hopes that no one noticed.

* * *

"— here's the updated security layout," Jun said to Kou as she sent from her data pad to his.

The two of them stood in the empty suite that would serve to be the room for Bridal party on wedding day.

He scanned a sample floor plan and said, "… It seems they just added more security than changed the original setup, which is good. I'll have the rest of the team look this over."

"Is there anything else I can get for you?"

He shook his head. "I think that's everything. The Watanabes definitely know what they're doing, which makes my job much easier."

"Mine too," she admitted sheepishly. "I feel like I should be doing a lot more than I am."

He gave her a warm smile and said, "You're doing a fantastic job, Jun. Your father would be proud. And I'll tell him myself at the wedding."

His data pad suddenly lit up that signaled an incoming text message. "… It seems Yoshiko wants to have a security meeting since we're all on site right now. I'll see you later."

"Of course."

Once she was left alone, Jun let out a deep breath and walked out to the balcony. The 22nd floor view was a welcomed distraction. She leaned against the railing and checked the data pad that her appointments and tasks were done for the day.

"It's a nice view," Densuke said from behind her.

Surprised, Jun jumped slightly and fumbled with her device in a desperate juggling act. A final bump sent it over the wrong side of the railing.

"_SHIT!!!"_ she screamed as she watched it plummet down twenty-two floors.

Densuke came up to peer over the railing himself. He looked genuinely apologetic about what had just happened. "I'm really sorry about that! I hope you had everything backed up somewhere."

Accepting that her device would not be in a working state if she were to get it back, Jun stepped back in defeat. "It's all right. I back it up every morning. I'll just have to remember everything I added today… Densuke, why are you here?" She tried to fight down the growing dread of what she felt might be an obvious answer.

"… I wanted to be able to talk to you alone."

"You couldn't wait until we got back home?" she asked, not being able to look him in the eye with him being so near.

"As you know, home is hardly private."

"And why would we need privacy?"

He took a step towards her, and she instinctively stepped away. She inwardly groaned as he had just proved his point.

"Look, there's nothing to discuss," she said, trying to muster up firmness even though she still couldn't look up at him. "I don't want anything from you."

"I don't believe that."

The surprising firmness in his voice caused her to finally look up.

Even though her heart was pounding furiously, she managed to say, "I said 'we have nothing to talk about.'"

"And I said 'I don't believe that.' It's in your eyes." He took a step forward.

She put her hand up to his chest and stopped him. She was now genuinely angry. "Do not give me that bullshit about 'my eyes saying yes even though my mouth says no.' I'm a big girl. When I say 'no', I mean it. No matter my relationship with Reika, I'm not going to be a married man's whore. And speaking of Reika, I genuinely like her and have come to think of her as a friend, not just as my boss. And I won't do this to her."

"Jun, she won't care," Densuke said, his own anger starting to burn. He paused and said seriously, "And you wouldn't be just a fling to me."

She was genuinely surprised but was now back to being even angrier than before. "Let me make something very clear: whether you or Reika are okay with this isn't the point. _I'm_ the one who has to live with myself and the decisions I make. And it's _not_ okay with me! When I'm ready for a real relationship, I want a man who can be a genuine husband to me and father to my children. And you can't be.

"Yes, I have feelings for you, because I thought a different side of you than anyone else did. And I thought you actually respected me to some extent, but maybe I was deluding myself into thinking that you really aren't an asshole after all. But I guarantee you that I will change my mind about that if you persist on acting like what I say isn't important."

Densuke's face churned with so many deep and dark emotions that Jun was momentarily afraid that he was going to do something she wasn't capable of preventing. Her lack of her data pad also sunk in that she couldn't send a signal to Kou for help.

After a long moment, the man before her finally dropped his gaze and stepped back. "I'm sorry. I won't bring this up again."

* * *

_11:06 p.m., June 13th, Yamazaki/Vanette Apartment_

Linna sat back from the computer screen and let out a yawn. As fascinating as they were, the letters and numbers on the screen were starting to blur on her. She distracted herself by scratching the head of Fluffy the cat who was curled up on her lap.

"Coming to bed soon?" Lisa asked as she came up behind with a hug.

Linna glanced at the clock and said, "Give me another hour. I'm waiting for the next batch to be decrypted."

"Okay, then I won't wait up. But I'm expecting you to make it up to me later!"

"Of course!" she gave her a firm kiss.

She watched her wife go to the bedroom, followed by Fluffy, who apparently decided a human in a bed was more comfortable than one in a chair.

After a few more minutes, the program finished and displayed a 'unable to decrypt' status.

Linna frowned at the unexpected response. After double-checking that she had done everything correctly, she checked and saw that Nene was still online.

" – I tried both decrypting routines and it's still giving me a bad status," Linna said to Nene's image on the monitor.

Nene frowned in bewilderment herself. "That's weird. Unless Anri created her own encryption routines for some reason."

"Well, maybe she had thoughts that she didn't want anyone to know?" Linna suggested, now really feeling like she was invading someone's privacy.

Of course, that just triggered Nene's curiosity even more. "Or maybe it's where she's storing her override commands."

"I guess… Look, it's getting late and I don't want to start something that I won't finish tonight."

"Sure thing. Ear mark it for me and I'll look at it later. 'Night!"

"Good night, Nene! Don't stay up too late!" Linna said even though she knew that would be ignored.

* * *

_10:57 a.m., June 14th, Hou Bang Compound_

Standing in the large closet, Reika buttoned up her blouse and eyed the slight swell at the corner of her mouth in the full length mirror. She tried to relax now that the final fitting of the dresses were done.

"It's only noticeable because you know it's there," Irene assured her from the doorway. "I don't think anyone else saw it."

Reika's frown deepened. "How long do you think it should have taken to heal? Should three days really be enough?"

"Compared to what?"

"To a normal person."

"And you're _not_ normal?" Irene asked genuinely bewildered.

Reika looked at her and opened her mouth to speak but paused.

This now alerted her sharp sister, who frowned back expectantly.

Letting out a defeated sigh, Reika turned to face her directly and said, "There was something else that happened. The reason why I spent an evening with Leslie was because Sylia visited me at the office that morning. She has a… medical condition. She's had it almost all her life. And it turns out it affected me too. But we only realized it a few days ago."

"So what does that mean?" she asked, trying to make sense of her sister's words and actions.

"We don't know yet. It may be a benign condition… But, it's making me rethink the option of having children. There's a good chance I can pass it on to them."

"… Oh… Then it sounds like a bad thing. Have you gotten another medical opinion on it?"

"It wouldn't make a difference. And I'm not saying I would never have children. But I want to see how things go for a bit. It may not turn out to be… so glum."

"How do _you_ feel? Are you all right?"

Reika glanced at her face in the mirror and gingerly touched the slight bump. "Oh, I'm fine now… Physically anyway."

"Don't force yourself, Reika, not now or in the future. With Nozomi, we've already secured the next heir in the Clan. And Sho and I plan to have at least two more children. Our family is secure."

She frowned in response. "And that completely defeats why I decided to take responsibility for being the eldest. Your children shouldn't live our lives of scrutiny and danger. You shouldn't – "

Stepping forward, Irene held up her hand and embraced her sister with a hug. "We are family. Don't try to act like there's some line between us that isn't there. As you know, our enemies don't look at it that way. You've had a lot happen in recently, and things aren't going to relent for a while. We'll deal with everything when the time is right."

Too mentally and emotionally exhausted to keep her ground, Reika nodded and hugged her sister back.

**- End Chapter 23 -**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24: Little Surprises

_6:07 a.m., June 16th, Watanabe Grand Hotel, Tokyo_

Yoshiko woke up to find herself cuddled against Mei, who was stretched out on her back. The gentle squeeze of the arm wrapped around her showed that the other woman was already awake, as usual now that she was in a body that did not require real sleep.

They greeted each other with a silent smile and kiss as an extension of their activities of the evening before.

"When do you plan to go to your mother's?" Yoshiko asked as she yawned and stretched.

"I should leave by noon in order to arrive before dinner. Though I don't think she's fully understood that I don't eat food anymore. She still looks at me very skeptically in phone calls, like 'Is this woman really my daughter?'… How is everything for the wedding going?"

"Very smoothly," Yoshiko admitted, a little surprised by the question from what is usually an avoided topic between the two of them. "I just have some final checks with the staff and in a day and a half my little brother will be a married man… Now that's definitely something I never thought would happen after all of these years."

"And to Reika, of all people, I'm sure," Mei commented darkly to the ceiling. "It's hard to determine which one of them is more pathetic."

"True. It's a farce," Yoshiko conceded as she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. "So have you decided if you're coming back here after the visit, or are you heading straight back to Rome?"

"I think Mom's lonely so I better stay for as long as possible."

Yoshiko flashed a wicked smile and leaned over the other woman. "Well, then that means we won't see each other for at least a week, right?"

Mei looked at her and smiled in return. She pulled the other woman down to her and said, "Right…"

* * *

_10:16 a.m., June 16th, Chang Enterprises_

"—If your decryption tools didn't work, Sir, then it might be just bad data," Sho said, barely able to contain his nervousness of being with the man who had been one of his mentors in the early days of Genom.

He wasn't surprised that his sister-in-law would have the connections to pull such a man out of retirement for something like this. He also tried not to be distracted by the man's two assistants, a young man and woman, both of whom who seemed… familiar.

"But we did make out a date, which is tomorrow," Nigel noted as he casually scanned the state of the art lab, which was temporarily empty of its regular staff to ensure that the five of them would have as much privacy as possible.

Well, six counting Anri, who stood statue still in the charging station.

"My wedding day?" Reika said. "Well, she _is_ my bodyguard. That date would be important to her."

Nigel nodded at the comment. "And that's why we're not that alarmed. It may have been a private note she made to herself. But it's the first section in her software we haven't been able to either read directly or decrypt. Yamada, has your team encountered other patches like this?"

He paused to think and then shook his head. "No… at least none of my staff had mentioned it. So it could have been added to her system recently, or it's part of the data we haven't gotten to yet with our own analysis… Um, have you noticed any other anomalies?"

Nigel gave him a measured look. "Not yet. She's a fine specimen."

Sho's face lit up with the compliment.

Reika glanced between the men. "So both of you think that Anri will be fine? That it's all right to take her to the wedding?"

"Unless she has a grudge against Densuke, I think she'll be fine," Nigel commented dryly.

Reika had to seriously think for a moment to be sure that there wouldn't be a reason for Anri to disrupt the ceremony.

"As you've pointed out: you're important to her, so your wedding day would be too. After all, she's the backbone of your security tomorrow. But I think our two teams should continue with her software and data analysis… Just in case."

* * *

_9:49 p.m., June 16th, Hou Bang Compound_

Densuke walked through the mansion hallways, returning every well-meaning smile that was starting to make his face hurt. He knew almost everyone was genuinely happy for him and Reika, it was as if people had assumed the two of them were finally settling into the proper role of husband and wife. He knew people had been very skeptical of him due to his drinking binges and partying but since he seemed to have 'turned over a new leaf', they were giving him the benefit of the doubt.

He turned the corner and almost ran into Jun, causing both of them to jump back a step.

"Oh!" She declared, genuinely surprised at seeing him. "I, um, I would think you'd be out celebrating your last day as an official bachelor."

He shrugged sheepishly and said, "Guess not."

"Okay, um, good night then!" she said with forced brightness before continuing her way to her room.

He watched her disappear around the hallway corner and then let out a stiff sigh.

True, he could have gone out with some social buddies from school or found a willing female for companionship. And there had been some plans but he cancelled them. He really just wasn't in the mood for that kind of company.

Remembering what he had planned to do all day but never built up enough nerve for, he turned and walked down the hallway in a different direction. It wasn't long before he stopped before Reika's bedroom door, which was closed, a sign that she was inside.

He pressed his ear against the wood and heard the sounds of the television.

He knocked softly and announced, "It's Densuke. Can we talk for a moment?"

Another minute passed before Reika finally opened the door. Looking a little perplexed, she looked like she had been completely awake even though she was clearly dressed in just her bathrobe. Without make up and her hair down, she was still breathtakingly beautiful.

Seeing her attire, Densuke actually blushed and said, "Ah, I need to discuss something important with you but I didn't realize you were already turned in. It'll only take a moment."

Reika narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, but then backed up to let him in. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked seriously as she glanced outside the room before closing the door.

Careful to maintain as much physical space between them, he walked over to the fireplace and said, "I want to call a truce. A real one."

"What would be different?" she asked, looking genuinely baffled.

"That we actually try to be friends, nothing more than that. Especially if we're expecting to raise children together. They would figure out if we're pretending to like each other, and they deserve better of us as parents."

Reika was clearly stunned as she stared at him.

Seeing finally that he wasn't joking, she swallowed and cleared her throat. "That's a fair proposal… You're right. Our children do deserve better. It's true that we should get along better than we do."

He let out a breath of relief. His feelings of awkwardness quickly started to return. "And that's all I wanted to say for now. After all, tomorrow's going to be pretty busy for both of us. Bad luck potential aside."

Reika gave him a small smile and said, "We're going to be spending a week together on a honeymoon. So we've got time to figure everything out… And thank you for proving me wrong about you."

"Um, you're welcome?"

* * *

_8:12 a.m., June 17__th__, The Watanabe Grand Hotel, Tokyo_

The helicopters lightly touched down on the roof top.

Once the engines were turned off, Reika undid her seatbelt and glanced at a nervous Jun, "Relax! I'm sure everything's covered. Remember, that's why I hired wedding planners, so neither of us had to be bothered with this."

"I know, I know," the younger woman admitted with a fluster as she clutched her new data pad like a security blanket.

With Nozomi bundled in her arms, Irene merely chuckled at the display of nerves.

"Anri, let's go," Reika ordered as she stood from her seat.

The servants and hotel staff quickly unloaded luggage to take them inside while the three women stepped down from the aircraft.

Kou and three other bodyguards stood protectively by, always scanning the area from behind their sunglasses.

With all of the activity, Reika glanced around and realized Anri was still in the aircraft. She walked back to the helicopter and said, "Anri? Please come."

Still secure in her seat, the boomer didn't move at first, as if she hadn't heard. But then she turned and gave Reika and acknowledging look. With unusually stiff movements, she started to free herself from the seat and stood.

_Is she having some sort of glitch? _Knowing that this was hardly the first time the boomer had ridden in her helicopter, Reika frowned as she watched Anri slowly step down onto the rooftop, as if unsure of the firmness of the building beneath her.

"Anri? Are you feeling all right?" She wasn't sure if the boomer would know how to respond but it was the only thing she could think to ask.

Her bodyguard then looked at her, as if in a concentrated stare. In an instant, her pupils suddenly flashed red and she reached out to snag Reika's forearm.

Pure reflexes and instinct made Reika lurch back and barely avoid the grab. If Anri had not been so jerky in her movements, there would not have been a possibility to dodge.

Suddenly Anri's eyes went dark and she remained frozen in her awkward position.

"What just happened?!" a bewildered Kou declared, his gun already out.

"I honestly have no idea. She was on alert for a moment before she shut down. But she was looking right at me!" Reika stared hard at the boomer but she felt reluctant to take any step closer in case Anri turned on as quickly as she had turned off.

"What do we do with her?" Jun asked.

"I guess we have to leave her here. Sho can take a look at her when he arrives. Kou, have someone stand watch by her and let me know as soon as she moves again. If she does."

"Of course."

**- End Chapter 24 -**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25: Lifeline

_9:01 a.m., June 17__th__, The Watanabe Grand Hotel, Tokyo_

"It may be a good thing that she shut down," Nigel grimly reported from Sho's phone screen. "My team just figured out that little code snippet was an assassination order for Reika. Anri's little rebellious nature may have been a good thing after all."

The younger scientist was genuinely shocked and glanced around at the other people on the rooftop to see if anyone was paying attention. But they weren't, especially the boomer that had still been frozen in place for almost an hour.

Sho scratched his head furiously as he tried to think. He tried his best not to rumple his suit despite the rooftop wind. "Well, to do that would mean it would have to be someone internal who planted it. Then I probably shouldn't take her back to any of my laboratories until we can figure out who it was… But we can't leave her up here either."

"Well, how were you going to take her down?"

"We were going to figure that out after the ceremony. Probably by airlifting her via helicopter."

"If you let my team take care of her, I'll have some friends pick her up. It's probably just as well as I take custody of her since we now know how to identify and remove these little Easter eggs."

"Um, have you let Reika know about this yet?"

"I left her a message but I don't know if she got it. Given that Anri's now not a threat is may not be urgent."

"I agree."

_* * *_

_10:34 a.m. _

Once she had been zipped up, Reika did a careful spin in her wedding dress to allow the layers of white plume in full elegance to the appreciative responses of everyone in the bridal suite.

Her grandfather beamed with a smile as he declared, "Your parents would be proud!"

As everyone chimed in with the same sentiment, Reika stared at herself in the mirror. Then, for a brief moment, her own smile faltered and she suddenly seemed very self-conscious.

She looked at everyone and smiled graciously, "Thank you, everyone, for helping. Jun, how much more time is left?"

"Almost twenty minutes."

Reika then took a deep breath and announced, "I'd like a few minutes alone please. I'll meet all of you down there. Irene, can you stay please?"

"Of course," her sister replied. She handed the bundled baby to Jun, "Can you take her down to Sho?"

Once the sisters were left alone in the bedroom, Reika didn't bother to hide her trembling hands in the folds of her dress.

"I'd tease you about stage fright but that'd be in incredibly poor taste," Irene commented.

"It's less stage fright than feeling like a complete hypocrite."

"… Are Leslie's words getting to you?"

"I think I'm panicking. I'm replaying bits of that night in my mind. I'm trying to fight the urge to check my phone to see if Sylia actually called me even though I'll be very relieved if she didn't…" She shrugged and pressed her hand against her rapidly beating heart. "I forced myself to this point under the belief that I was doing the right thing for the greater good. It's how I got myself through everything… But…"

"Do you want to call it off?"

She thought deeply about it for a moment and then shook her head. "No, I'm prepared to go through with this. But it's sinking in that it's not really just my decision… Densuke came to me last night to call a truce between us, to try to become friends for the sake of our children."

Irene's eyebrows were at the top of her head but she kept quiet.

"However, he doesn't know that I'm not certain that it's wise for me to have children. After all, that's what the Watanabe's get out of this deal as well."

"And you think you should tell him about it now," Irene surmised. "Though I doubt it's going to make a difference, to tell you the truth."

Reika gave her a wry smile and said, "Yes, but it's a sad day when Densuke takes the higher road than I do."

"Touché. So how do you want to do this? Call him? He may not have his cell phone on him though."

Irene glanced around the room and spied her purse on the nightstand. "No, but Jun would, and she should be down there by now."

All of a sudden, the lights went out but since it was still morning, the day light still filled the hotel room.

Reika frowned as she noticed the clocks were also out. "A power outage?"

"Well, _that's_ bad timing," her sister muttered as she rummaged through her purse.

She picked up the phone on the nightstand and noted no dial tone. "The phone is dead, too."

"No signal here either," Irene noted once she looked at her own phone. "What the hell is going on?"

Just then, Reika looked out the window at the cityscape and saw something disturbing. What looked like a flock of a dozen birds on the horizon were very apparently a squadron of helicopters that were headed in the direction of the hotel.

Pointing out the cause of her concern, she ordered, "Irene, let's find our way down to the ground floor now!"

"Of course," she said as the two of them slid the heavy bedroom door open.

Because the next room was the living room portion of the suite, Kou and three bodyguards were waiting for the women. They were apparently assessing the lack of power and connectivity when the women appeared.

"Kou, there's a dozen helicopters on the horizon heading this way!"

Now on full alert with his gun out, he nodded to two of the men to push open the suite door to the pitch black hallway. It was as if even the back-up generators were not working either.

Using their cell phones as make-shift flashlights, the group cautiously made their way down the hallway. Because this floor and the ones above and below were purposefully left empty for security purposes, the group was on high alert for any noise.

Just then, the building rumbled and shook slightly as faint noises of explosions could be heard.

Reika glanced nervously at Kou, who said in his best attempt to remain calm, "Yoshiko said they armed the hotel with anti-aircraft weaponry. So hopefully they're using them."

Just then, the sound of explosions and machine guns could be heard.

"The stairs are over here!" one of the other bodyguards announced.

Keeping the women between them, the bodyguards split to have two lead the group down the stairway and Kou and the other one remained in the back to keep an eye for any surprises from behind. Voices of other guests and staff could be heard from both above and below as people were trying to make their way through the dark.

With Irene's help, Reika bunched the hem of her dress up, more concerned at this point about taking a misstep than the air battle that's going on outside. She couldn't help but think that would be a very embarrassing and ironic way to die.

In the back of her mind, she also couldn't help but think she would feel a lot more secure if Anri was nearby, faulty behavior and all.

Bright lights suddenly flooded the stairwell, blinding and surprising everyone. And then the lights went out again.

With her eyes squeezed shut, Reika had to grab the railing to steady herself from a misstep. She quickly grabbed Irene's arm to steady her.

A cry of pain suddenly came from the darkness below them, with sounds and flashes of gunshots. Then came the cries of someone being pitched into a the empty center of the stairwell, which ended with gruesome crunching sounds and new screams from the bottom.

Reika forced her eyes open in time to sense someone slip by her in the darkness. She gripped her sister's hands and was relieved to feel her squeeze back.

More sounds of fighting and more gun shots. A lot more gun shots.

And then silence.

As if everyone in the tall stairwell was too terrified to breath.

"Kou?" Reika called out cautiously into the darkness.

"He won't be able to answer you anymore," an unknown female voice calmly answered.

As she felt the barrel of a gun press against her forehead, Reika fought to control the growing terror inside her. _"Who are you?!"_

The building rumbled in response to another explosion.

"We'll get reacquainted later, Reika. Sorry, Irene, this is a private conversation from now on."

There was a single, blinding gunshot and Reika felt Irene's grip lurch and falter. A second gunshot quickly followed and then her sister's hands went limp.

* * *

_Stingray Country Home_

Sylia abruptly sat up in her chair, quickly realizing she had fallen asleep again at her desk. 'Sleep' was a polite way of describing her collapse from exhaustion due to chronic overwork.

Her skin felt chilled and yet covered in sweat. She was trembling with a vivid and horrible sensation, of complete and absolute despair. She tried to remember what dream was that she just had but her mind was drawing a blank.

She glanced at the clock and frowned at the coincidence of start of the wedding ceremony.

Normally she would just go back to work but the chills wouldn't leave her. It was far more intense than when she woke up a few nights ago due to she another bad dream she couldn't remember.

She decided it was time to force herself to get some much needed rest by taking her now ever present sleeping pills.

**- End Chapter 25 -**

**- End Part 3 -**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Posting this since I'm anxious to wrap this story up and move on. Part 4 (the grand finale!) is already half-way written and will probably be posted in its entirety by the end of the week!

As for other writing projects, I've also started column writing again: Real-life stories and observations from a semi-retired lesbian radical activist and her friends. Check out my Livejournal page for more info!

And my original lesbian ero novella "Deseo" is now available in paperback from Amazon!

Thanks for reading! K ;)


	9. Part 4: Chapters 26 thru 30

**Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files Continuation Fanfic Series **

**File #7: Web of Lives **

**Part 4: Retribution**

**by P. Kristen Enos **

**Posted 8/24/09**

**Unfortunately beta-less this time around! But please try not to be too distracted by that.**

**SPOILERS WARNING!!!**

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

**Chapter 26: Siege**

_10:07 a.m., June 17__th__, The Watanabe Grand Hotel, Tokyo_

In the privacy of the luxurious suite, the four Watanabe siblings regarded each other quietly. The three men were in their finest suits while Yoshiko wore an elegant kimono.

"Well, Densuke, this day has been a long time coming," Largo said as he eyed his youngest brother. "Even though you will now be a Chang, we know you are still a Watanabe at heart."

He gave a slight bow and said, "Of course. This is a union of our families. My children with Reika will honor both blood lines."

Ryoko, the third oldest sibling, gave him a playful slap on the shoulder. "Never thought you'd actually be serious about settling down as a family man. I guess stranger things can happen in this world. Good going, Little Brother."

All eyes then settled on their sister, who had remained quiet until that point.

Yoshiko stepped forward and gave him a slight smile. She planted a gentle kiss on his cheek and said, "We're proud of you."

He genuinely smiled in return. They were, after all, family.

Largo's phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket. "I suppose that's our reminder that several hundred people are waiting on us downstairs," he said as he pulled it out to check who was calling him.

Minutes later, Densuke was in the hotel lobby, greeting well-wishers.

Driven by curiosity in the back of his mind, he scanned the faces and was puzzled to not see the one he was looking for. He knew she was no longer the maid of honor but he had assumed she would still attend the wedding. Not that he actually asked anyone specifically about her attendance status.

He thought about hunting down Jun to ask her, using this as a feeble excuse to initiate conversation but then thought better of it.

He then ran into Largo's personal assistant and asked if Sylia Stingray was on the guest list. He was genuinely surprised to learn that she wasn't expected to attend.

He was also surprised that he felt more concerned than anything else. This must have meant something big had happened between her and Reika. This realization bothered him more than the news of Leslie's death in a car accident.

Just then, the hotel ballroom plunged into darkness as the lights went out.

* * *

_10:49 a.m., Three Blocks Away from The Watanabe Grand Hotel, Tokyo_

"So we're sure that was the only one?" Nigel asked the two women who were displayed in their separate video screens in the mobile pit.

Behind him, Mackey was focused on monitoring the readings of the terminals hooked up to the frozen boomer.

In standby mode, Priss and Cynthia observed the conversation.

"I didn't find any other hidden commands," Linna reported from her office at home.

Also at her home, Nene nodded. "Neither did I. But I already wrote a patch that we can still in her program. She'll only lose today's memories but it'll get her started again. It should only take an hour at the most. And I can do it from here if you free up a connection for – "

Both phone screens suddenly went dark and started to display a "No Service" message.

"What the heck?!" Nigel mumbled as he tried reconnecting them without success.

"We've also lost all of our connections to the outside, even to the Silky Doll," Mackey reported as he also tried to re-establish a connection.

"My phone isn't receiving a signal either," Priss announced as she tossed the device to the side.

Both Cynthia and Mackey suddenly straightened up in alarm at noises only they could hear.

"There are several helicopters coming from the north!"

Nigel glanced at his watch. "Timing's too coincidental. Get into your suits!"

* * *

"Cynthia? Can you hear me?" Priss asked into her helmet once she had propelled up into the air with a jump. She had her suit still in stealth mode, knowing that surprise was the only way the two of them could have an edge against a dozen helicopters.

"Yes. I'm right behind you."

She breathed a sigh of relief that by being up in the sky they must be out of range of the signal disruptor.

"Suggestions on where to start?" she asked as they flew towards the speeding choppers.

"There's several blocks of construction sites to the west. If we knock them in that direction, it should minimize bystander causalities."

"Got it! I'm heading for the one in the front!"

"All right."

Priss focused her attention so her suit could respond with a rocket boost from the last jump off of an office building rooftop. In the next second, she collided into the side of the lead helicopter, knocking both of them into the direction of the construction site.

Embedded into the out of control machine, Priss mentally kicked her boosters into full throttle to propel her catch as deep into the construction zone as possible. She forced herself not to worry too much about the crew, thinking that this was their chance to save themselves before the impending crash landing into the metal framework. Hopefully, she could keep the vehicle from exploding upon impact.

The mass of metal crashed into the top of a partially finished building, knocking down several layers of the top floors before wedging itself into the core of the building.

Priss quickly freed herself from the wreckage so she could rejoin the fight. Just then, she saw the pink Knight Saber whiz by with two choppers in tow from cables she used as a lasso.

She was about to smile in pride at her woman when she was distracted by a large explosion back in the direction of the hotel.

A helicopter had burst into flames and dropped towards the ground in a fireball.

Another chopper in the swarm was also caught by anti-aircraft weaponry and exploded in mid air.

Priss immediately jumped back towards the action even though she knew she was too late to catch any of the falling debris from hitting any of the more occupied areas. The best she could hope for was to get this battle under control as quickly as possible.

* * *

The explosions and gunfire outside eventually stopped and everyone huddled inside the large hall started to exchange whispers if it meant the worst was over. Then the lights came back on and everyone seemed to breath a sigh of relief at once even though the sounds of sirens could be heard from outside.

However, the heads of both families were furious as they exchanged looks with the understanding that they needed to talk privately _now_!

Standing at the front of the hall, Largo focused everyone's attention and announced, "I'm sorry, Everyone. But as you may realize, we need to assess what just happened. Please bear with us. In the mean time, there is food and drink available in the next room. I will make another announcement as soon as possible."

Moments later, the members of the Watanabe and Chang families and their key personnel were gathered in an office near the lobby.

"Reika is not picking up her phone, nor is Irene or Kou," Jun reported nervously to the elder Chang. She couldn't help but meet Densuke's gaze every once in a while, like they couldn't help but make eye contact even though their mutual concerns were clear.

The old man looked grim as he gripped his cane with almost trembling hands. He then whispered to his own assistant and said, "I want every Clan Elder to be considered a suspect, even if they're attending this event."

"They said no one is in the bridal suite," someone else relayed from his side of a phone conversation.

Sho bit his lip as he cradled his daughter, who thankfully remained asleep through all of the commotion.

With his phone to his ear, a solemn Largo raised his hand to get everyone's attention. "They're casualties in the south stairwell number three. There are reports that there had been gunfire involved."

As the group now moved to urgent action, Yoshiko watched the activities with a stone expression. She then pulled out her own phone as if to make a call, thought better of it and decided to put it away for the time being.

* * *

_Stingray Country Home_

Stretched out in the bed, Sylia stared up at the ceiling in the dim light that still made it through the closed curtains. Her body felt like complete lead, a sign that her sleeping pills were in full affect, but her brain wouldn't let go of consciousness. As if there was just something incredibly wrong.

She closed her eyes and tried to force all thoughts from her mind. And sleep still eluded her. But now she suddenly had a strong impulse to call Nigel.

With full concentration of her stiff arm, she reached over to the nightstand and picked up the phone.

When she saw Nigel's face, the mixed expression of surprise and worry were all too evident to her.

"What just happened?" she managed to croak, her voice not having been used in days.

The man took a deep breath and answered. "There was a raid of the hotel, with military-style helicopters. Priss and Cynthia managed to take care of them. But I'm monitoring the communications in the hotel. There's confidential word going out that Reika is missing and is believed to be kidnapped. The people who were last seen with her, including her sister Irene were found dead."

It was only the fact that Sylia was lying down and literally already sedated that kept her from responding to his words with sheer emotion and panic. She finally cleared her throat and ordered, "Send someone to fetch me. I'm not in a condition to drive any vehicle right now."

There was a mild look of relief in Nigel's eyes as he answered, "I'll try to get someone out to you within the next half hour."

Once the call ended, Sylia laid back down on the bed and finally felt herself slip into a much needed sleep even if it would only be for a few minutes.

**- End Chapter 26 -**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27: End of the Tunnel

_12:04 p.m., June 17__th__, Matsumoto Industries Factory_

Putting the battery powered lantern on the ground, Mei stood over the unconscious form in the blood splattered wedding dress that was stretched out on the muddy basement floor of the abandoned warehouse. She pulled out the medical injection gun and inserted the small vial. She was hardly a medical expert but she had been through the process more than enough to know the basics of giving someone a shot.

Once she had emptied the contents into Reika's forearm, she stood back and waited.

While she knew she was on a time-limit, she wanted to relish every second possible. She loved the sight of this normally pristine beauty being covered in the filth.

As the new drug started to counteract the sedative, Reika started to slowly stir back to consciousness. Once her eyes opened, she seemed alert and bewildered by her surroundings as she looked at the mud that covered her and stuck to her hair. But once she glanced over and noticed the other woman, she froze and her eyes narrowed with a hateful glare.

"So you must have remembered everything," her captor said, "Good. Anri was supposed to kill you. But for some reason she malfunctioned. And so I decided to initiate Plan B, which is me. What you see before you is a boomer shell that now houses the brain of Mei Asakawa."

The information was a momentary surprise to Reika, who then immediately started to take stock of their surroundings.

"We're a couple of floor underground," Mei explained as she made a general motion towards the almost collapsed ceiling. "It's the part of Tokyo that the government decided to not bother rebuilding after the last few earthquakes."

Reika clearly had several questions on her mind as she tried to focus. She finally asked, "Was Anri supposed to kill Irene as well?"

"No. It was an unexpected opportunity that I had decided to take advantage of. Your lead bodyguard as well."

"… And so you brought me here to finish the job," Reika concluded. "Was killing me always your plan?"

Mei's face went dark. "I don't know. But it's all I can think about these days… This body is the second time I've cheated death. And even then, it's only a temporary measure. My brain has been going through accelerated deterioration for years because of the boomer technology that I've been exposed to. Even though this shell is now the ultimate indestructible form, it's estimated that my brain will start to lose the ability to manage critical functions in less than three years. I already don't remember a good portion of my childhood, even through my teenage years… Yoshiko doesn't even know any of this."

"Was she part of this assassination plot?"

"Of course not," she answered grimly. "And it won't take long for her to figure everything out. So my time with you is limited… Yes, my end goal is to kill you, but if that doesn't happen, I want to make certain that you 'understand' me as much as possible."

Prompted by Reika's look of concern, Mei explained, "That night you walked out on Sylia was the start of when everything really fell apart with the Knight Sabers. She became an obsessive maniac and made battles decisions based on that. At least when you were there, she had some sort of balance.

"But you had left and the rest of us stayed. And I did it willingly because I believed in Sylia and her cause. As a result, I was rewarded by becoming a mechanical freak while you went and lived the life of the poor, whiny little princess. Now, that is not fair, _is it?"_

Clearly fearful but cautious, Reika stayed perfectly still, not breaking the eye contact with harsh glare.

"And I tried to let it go. To live my own life. But when I heard that Sylia was expected to be your _Maid of Honor?!_ It may have been for a short time but that was just _unacceptable! _You should not be rewarded for betraying her. You make her weak!"

Reika cleared her throat and said, "So you orchestrated all of this to get your revenge?"

"Don't flatter yourself!" she growled. "I merely took advantage of the enemies and mess you made on your own. They just needed someone who could provide some guidance and inside assistance when needed. I just didn't tell them that your head was mine alone… But the clock is ticking…" With that, she turned pulled out another vial of liquid and loaded it into the injection gun.

"Mei, you have someone who truly loves you and is devoted to you. That's far more than what I have."

The woman paused for a moment and said frankly, "You're right. And that does make me feel better, but not by much."

Seeing that what was going to happen next was inevitable, Reika focused the attention on the loaded injection gun. "What is that you're going to give me? You're going to knock me out again?"

Gripping the other woman's arm like a vice, Mei held up the device proudly. "No, this is the _real_ starting point. Even though someone might need a boomer prosthetic, there are definite compatibility issues that limits the type of persons who can have them. But even with that, most people try to do it anyway because the perceived benefit of having almost normal human capabilities are just too much to pass up. This is the first true test of compatibility: it's a vial of the serum that focuses on making a person's brain and body conditioned to work with the boomer nanobots that are required to control the prosthetics.

"Of course, when taking this kind of treatment, doctors always warn people about side effects. The usual: dizziness, headaches, blurry vision, et cetera. Every person who has gone through treatment has had a reaction of some sort. Obviously, the more mild reactions are the people who become successful boomer cyborgs. And there are quite a few people who have severe reactions, some even fatal. But, the one side effect that affects everyone equally is permanent sterility. After all, boomer brains aren't made to replicate _all_ human functions."

Before Reika could even react to the words, Mei immediately pinned her down and injected the needle into the base of her neck.

As the liquid entered her body, Reika grit her teeth to try to keep from crying out. It felt as if acid seared through her veins and flesh. She soon began to shriek in complete agony as she writhed on the floor.

Mei stepped back in surprise. She had never expected this intense of a reaction. But as she watched the other woman scream and convulse, her lips curved into a pleased smile.

* * *

_The Silky Doll_

Sylia had just stepped foot into the Pit command room when excruciating pain suddenly flooded her brain. She gripped the edge of the nearby console to steady herself.

Already concerned by her haggard and gaunt appearance, Mackey immediately stood help to catch his sister should she fall. "Sylia, maybe you need to rest first!"

"We don't have time!" she snapped. "I just need to take some aspirin."

Mackey flashed a desperate glance at Nigel, Priss, Cynthia and Henderson.

Priss shrugged her 'what can we do?' response, which was the shared feeling of the rest of the group.

"I'll get some!" Henderson announced as he urgently exited into the elevator.

"So what leads do we have?" Sylia said as she tried force composure.

"Unfortunately, we have too many leads," Nigel stated softly. "The helicopter attack and the power outage made a perfect cover for whoever took Reika. From the communication we've heard, the families are trying to figure out who's behind this too."

Sylia frowned and immediately typed into the nearest keyboard to initiate a video call. The main screen lit up with the name Yoshiko Watanabe before the image of the woman herself suddenly appeared.

Now dressed in a simple suit, Yoshiko was apparently alone in a hotel room. She was clearly surprised to see more people than Sylia on her phone screen but she quickly focused on the other woman. "Yes?"

"What do you know?" she firmly demanded.

Clearly reluctant to answer, Yoshiko said, "I have… a _suspicion_ that I haven't been able to confirm yet."

Sylia narrowed her eyes at the hint of hesitancy. "… Was it Mei?"

"I don't know for certain. But she was the only one who could have pulled this off given that there were clearly inside elements to this. She was supposed to be visiting her mother in Kyoto but she hasn't been seen since last night."

"And there's no way to track her?"

"No. And you wouldn't recognize her if you saw her. Her brain has been transplanted into the original boomer shell that we had stolen from Genom. --"

Nigel jolted slightly in alarm but he kept quiet.

"-- If she hasn't killed Reika by now, it's going to be soon."

Sylia looked as if the wind had been knocked out of her as she braced herself against the console.

"I have my people looking at all possible places she could be. Our network is monitoring any possible way she might try to leave the country."

"Fine. Report any status back to me. I'll get my own network on it."

Yoshiko gave a brief nod before ending the call.

Sylia looked at her anxious team mates and said softly, "We've got work to do…"

_* * *_

_12:58 p.m. The Watanabe Grand Hotel_

Along with several dozen other reporters, Lisa Vanette sat quietly in the hotel meeting room that had been quickly prepared for the press conference. While this was definitely front-page newsworthy, she was skeptical on what she could write. The two families in question had shadow reputations that would limit what she could put in print. And with war zone level damage to the building and in the surrounding neighborhood, she knew that the full details weren't going to be publicly disclosed, at least not this soon after the event. This was another case of hurry up and wait, which was part of her job.

Finally, a group of very well dressed men and women entered, though clearly for the standards of the wedding that had been expected to take place two hours earlier.

Lisa made a mental note that besides Largo, who was leading the group, she didn't see any other members of either the Watanabe or the Chang families present.

With an air of absolute authority, Largo approached the podium and spoke into the microphone, "Thank all you for coming. The Watanabe and Chang families apologize for the inconvenience that this afternoon's unexpected activities have caused. We'll will take full responsibility for all damages, including to any unfortunate persons who may have been harmed in the nearby neighborhoods.

"As for the reason for this attack, we do not have a firm statement to make at this time on the matter as we're still looking into it with the assistance of several government agencies. Many of our guests are prominent members of the world's political and business communities so we have not ruled out the possibility that one or more of them could have been the real targets.

"The wedding will be postponed indefinitely but all of our guests and staff will remain in this hotel while all preliminary investigations are being conducted. Our staff will let you know when we will have the next press conference. I'm sorry, but at this time I am not able to answer any questions but I hope I can the next time I speak before you."

With that final statement, Largo then turned and led his entourage away, completely ignoring the questions shouted by the hungry press.

Lisa kept quiet and made sure that her recording of his speech was saved for later.

In the back of her mind, she knew she could probably dig up more information by using her resources, but a part of her decided it was best to let things unfold as needed for the time being.

**- End Chapter 27 -**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28: Full Circle

_3:48 p.m., June 17__th__, Matsumoto Industries Factory_

It took hours but Reika finally stopped convulsing on the floor, collapsing in a gasping heap in mud and her own filth.

And Mei watched every moment in fascination. She was especially pleased when the writhing woman started vomiting a mixture of food, blood and black sludge, all the while whimpering and groaning in agony.

Satisfied that this step had reached its completion, Mei walked over and knelt down by her victim. She reached down and tapped Reika on the forehead to check how conscious she was.

Reika, who had been staring wildly into space during her fit, suddenly focused her sight on Mei. She snarled and clutched Mei's throat with both hands.

Not at all concerned by the attack, the other woman chuckled at the primal response. _This is just getting better and better!_

"Good! I was hoping you would finally fight back!" she declared as she gently gripped Reika's right upper arm and started to slowly squeeze her boomer hand.

* * *

_Silky Doll_

Sylia's sheer force of will looked as if it was finally feeling defeat as she started to nod off in her chair.

As Henderson gently wrapped a blanket around her, the three exchanged a look of agreement to be as quiet as possible.

Both Nigel and Mackey were hunched over their separate computer terminals, each absorbed in their tasks of searching and gathering information.

Suddenly the woman bolted upright in her chair, her expression wide-eyed and panicked.

"I can feel where she is!" Sylia said as she stood with groggy steps.

A bewildered Mackey was about to say something but Nigel signaled for him to be quiet.

She quickly regained her physical control and started to walk towards the elevator. "I have to go to her now! Get the others to follow my signal"

Nigel was on his feet in an instant and grabbed her arm, _"Sylia, wait!"_

Sylia froze and stated in a deeply emotional tone, "Nigel, I _have_ to go! There's no time!"

Keeping his tone as calm as possible. "I _know_ you do. Take me with you. There's a good chance she's going to need medical attention!"

For a brief second, Sylia was clearly speechless as she stared at him. Then she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a brief kiss before taking him by the hand to the hard suits.

Mackey let out a sigh of relief as he started the process of alerting everyone.

* * *

_Matsumoto Industries Factory_

With fresh blood dripping from her hands, Mei stood over the still figure and watched for any movement beyond the occasional twitch and spasm.

At the least, Reika was bleeding to death. With both of her eyes gouged and her right arm snapped off, she was surrounded in a pool of red and brown muck. Her right leg was crushed and twisted from the thigh downward.

To kill her now would just make the inevitable end come faster.

Mei frowned to herself as she thought that it would be an act of mercy, and that was not the point of this exercise. And she hadn't even done all of the damage she had planned to do.

The faint whine of a hardsuit landing nearby caught her attention. She didn't have to guess to know which one it was. Intense feelings of anger and betrayal once again absorbed her thoughts.

Mei turned to the trunk of equipment she had nearby and readied herself for a real fight.

* * *

In the bright sunlight, Sylia easily punched through the rusted metal doors of the warehouse, which was filled with the ruins of concrete and metal from the collapsed roof and upper floors. She stepped forward and immediately caught sight of the lone figure who stood on top of the tallest pile of rubbish. The person was dressed in black military style suit with a helmet and several weapons.

Sylia's rage drove her to leap right at the calmly waiting target. She nailed the woman with a tackle to the stomach, sending them both flying towards one of the still standing walls. Just before they collided, Sylia felt the blow of some sort of explosion against her helmet. It was only a moment of disorientation, but enough for Mei to get the upper hand and shoot more rounds of the anti-boomer guns into the white hardsuit body.

Upon seeing Sylia swat Mei into the air, Nigel tried to ignore the sounds of fighting as he focused on his task at hand to find Reika based on Sylia's verbal descriptions of where she might be. With the weight of his special backpack, he immediately spied the door that led to stairs leading underground.

It didn't take long for him to see the glow of the lantern that had been left behind and he stopped in his tracks when he saw Reika sprawled out on the floor. He grit his teeth at the immediate thought that if she wasn't dead, she might be better off that way.

Pushing that thought away, he frantically rushed to her side and opened his special backpack. As he tried to put some pressure to her open limb, he pulled out the container of the special mixture of blood and serum and inserted the tube into Reika's neck. Almost immediately, he thought he could see Reika start to relax as the fluid started to spread through her.

He couldn't help but think it was ironic that he had been inspired to develop this special medical kit because of the very battle that had started to turn Mei into what she had become. And he always thought he would use it on a Knight Saber -- not Reika, of all people.

He then pulled out the special scanner and waved it over her body. Sure enough, her human vital signs barely registered. However, her nanobot signs were at maximum levels. He noted that her own body's sources must be involved because the serum mixture didn't contain enough to cause such a strong reading.

He pulled out his phone and called Mackey. "I'm with Reika! Direct Priss and Cynthia my coordinates! We need to get her to a medical facility ASAP!"

"I'll let the hospital know -- !"

"_Wait!"_ Nigel ordered as an idea hit him as he watched the scanner continue to show maximum nanobot readings for the fallen woman. "We're taking her back to the Silky Doll! Prepare tank two with solution seventeen."

"Um, all right," a confused Mackey responded, knowing better than to question or argue.

* * *

As she pulled herself out of the pile of concrete, Mei knew she was sustaining damage, but it was simple to ignore the signals coming from the implanted part of her brain. She could have just let Sylia kill her to end everything, but her own emotional turmoil and drive for survival wouldn't let her do that.

With her swords out, Sylia leap at her again, though it was clear she wasn't moving as fast or efficient as she should be. But it was enough of a lag to make a difference in a fight like this. And the explosions hadn't actually penetrated her hardsuit but dents and cracks were apparent.

Mei dodged Sylia's attack and once again shot an anti-boomer shell into the crack in the clear torso. The hard suit finally gave way and Sylia screamed in pain as blood spurted from her abdomen.

As she watched Sylia crash into the wall, Mei heard the whine of two other Knight Sabers approaching. But instead of landing to help Sylia, they were focused on ripping open the floors above where she had abandoned Reika.

Now Mei was mad again. _The Knight Sabers were supposed to be committed to helping their leader, not the one who abandoned and rejected them! This is all messed up!_

From the crumpled door of the warehouse, Yoshiko aimed her own anti-boomer rifle at Mei's neck and pulled the trigger.

The single shot was all that was needed.

* * *

_4:42 p.m. The Watanabe Grand Hotel_

"Reika has been found but she's in critical condition!" Largo announced to the anxious members of the family.

A mixed response of relief and concern went through the group. Several people were still immersed in grieving for Irene and the others who had been killed.

"However, in agreement with the Chang Family, we're going to refrain from making any announcement about her until her condition is more… conclusive. We're also keeping her whereabouts a secret for security purposes. So I think at this point, those who do not need to be here should head home. Again, we apologize for any inconvenience this has caused you."

Once Largo's announcement was done, Jun looked over and saw Densuke sitting quietly by himself in the corner. He seemed to be staring down at the still full glass of scotch in his hands.

She cleared her throat to announce her presence as she walked over to him.

He looked up at her and managed a faint though tired smile.

"So are you coming with us?" she asked, referring to the handful of people who were going to head over to Sylia's home to see Reika.

"Of course," he said as he stood up and brushed off his suit. He put the drink on a nearby table.

Feeling compelled to say something, Jun said, "Despite her condition, I'm glad they found her. It's a small amount of hope with everything that has happened."

Densuke gave a solemn nod. "It's probably the first time I have ever been grateful that Sylia was in her life."

**- End Chapter 28 -**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 29: Moving Forward

_5:28 p.m., June 17__th__, The Pit of the Silky Doll_

In only her underwear as a small token of modesty, Reika was stretched out in the tank, completely immersed in a thick blue liquid. Along with a breathing mask, several tubes were connected to her body, especially at the stump of her right arm. A thick blindfold covered where her eyes had been. The faint beep of her heart beat came from one of the monitors nearby provided

Very grim and pale, her grandfather clutched his chest as he stared silently down at her.

"As you can see, Sir," Nigel explained, "She does have a steady heart beat now, even though it's faint. When we had first hooked her up, she had almost no readings for her vital signs. Irene's blood helped stabilize her."

He nodded. "You made the right decision, Kirkland. I'm certain she would have died if you had taken to a regular hospital. At least now she seems to have a chance. So how many injuries did she sustain?"

"Apart from her eyes and arm, she has an extremely low amount of blood and shattered right leg. And she has high toxicity levels from something foreign that may have been injected into her. We're still performing tests so there may be more damage we haven't discovered yet."

"Besides Irene's eyes, is there anything else we should retrieve?"

"I think it would be a good precaution if we could also have as much of Irene's stem cell matter as possible…" Nigel looked clearly uncomfortable in making the comment but the priority of trying to save the living was more important at times likes these.

The old man nodded to his assistant, who immediately started to call their contacts.

Jun glanced around at the equipment that put the Chang and Watanabe labs to shame. She glanced over at the young man who was focused on a monitor hooked up to the frozen Anri. And as she glanced around at her companions of Grandfather Chang, his assistant and Densuke, she seemed to be the only one who was in awe of her surroundings, even though she tried to hide it. The only other person nearby was the statuesque, beautiful woman she had recognized as Nigel's other assistant.

Then her mind turned back to the night of Densuke's rambling drunken vent about Sylia being more than just a shopkeeper made her wonder if he knew about this all along.

The old man then glanced around the lab, as if taking in the surroundings for the first time. "Where's Sylia-chan? I wish to speak with her."

"She had been wounded so she should be upstairs resting in her bed. I'll check to see if she's awake."

* * *

Henderson closed the door behind him to ensure the two had the maximum amount of privacy for their talk.

"I'm sorry, Grandpa, that I can't get up to greet you properly," Sylia said softly as she remained in the bed. She wore her bathrobe to cover the fact her torso was wrapped in gauze and bandages. Now that her adrenaline rush was over, she was incredibly physically and emotionally drained.

The old man chuckled from the chair positioned by the bed and said, "You are hardly the one to be apologizing to me all things considered, Sylia-chan. And thank you for everything. I admit I was disappointed to hear that you had bowed out of the wedding completely but I guess it turned out to be a good thing in the end."

Sylia blushed slightly and gave an acknowledging nod. "I am truly sorry to hear about Irene. And Kou. I know you had considered him to be like a son."

He winced. "Yes, yes, far too much has happened today. While I must take care of those matters, I must also firmly believe that Reika will pull through and yet make preparations in case she doesn't. It's the horrible position of being a leader, as you well know."

"What about Nozomi?"

"Her father is clearly devastated but luckily there are several people available who can help take care of the baby for the time being. We have time until we have to figure out what must be done for her future. With everything that has happened, I can't take chances with her safety."

Sylia gave him a firm look and said, "Reika _will_ pull through. I can feel it."

The old man met her gaze and then chuckled. "Your love for her is as strong as always. Perhaps I should have approved a marriage between the two of you since the beginning. None of this would have happened, and my granddaughter would have led a happier life in general."

She laughed, but then winced at the pain. "Would you have honestly approved such a thing?"

"Would _you_ agree to it?"

Sylia blinked at the realization of the change in his tense. Her smile immediately faded. "I'm honored, Grandpa, but…"

"Yes, yes, I know. Kirkland is clearly a good man. You've done well for yourself."

He was quiet for a long time, clearly trying to focus his thoughts. "Life is a very unexpected journey. I had my heart devoted to another young man in university, though we never took it to physicals levels. But I had chosen my family responsibilities over him. And now I am glad that I made that choice given the children, and their children, that I've been blessed with, even if almost all of them were taken away too soon. Yet, every time tragedy strikes, there's always a part of me always wondering if I had made the right decision. And I'm sure I would have felt the same doubts if I had my dilemma had involved a woman that my family would not have approved of."

Sylia reached over and squeezed his hand. "But I'm certain that once the initial pain has passed, you've come back to the conclusion that you did make the right decision after all."

He squeezed her hand back and said, "Too true. I suppose hard decisions do make life richer… I'm sorry, you need rest rather than hear an old man babble on. We'll talk again soon, Sylia-chan. Sleep and recover."

* * *

_6:11 p.m. Yamazaki/Vanette Apartment_

Lisa sighed and turned off the television as soon as the special broadcast ended. She looked down at Linna, whose head was on her lap with Fluffy stretched out on hers.

"You're not going to ask me any questions, are you?" Linna asked as she looked up at her. She knew her wife's article for tomorrow's edition of the Tokyo Sun was already written and sent to the editors.

Lisa ran her fingers through the thick, short hair. "Am I allowed to ask them if they're off the record?"

"… Maybe."

"How are you feeling?"

Linna blinked, clearly not expecting that one from the Vanette reporter arsenal.

"I'm worried about Reika. Still in shock about Irene. I mean, I just had lunch with her last week. -- But mostly I'm feeling selfish about being very glad that I'm here with the person I love and who loves me."

"Me too," she said with a gentle smile. "Have you talked to Sylia at all about this?"

"No, I've been staying clear since she needs her rest. But Priss said they're worried about her. Even if Reika pulls through, Sylia is going to feel guilty about this for the rest of her life. Priss also said that she's never seen Nigel hover the way he is around Reika right now. There's no doubt in her mind that he's really doing all of this for Sylia. I had to admit I agree with her."

"I guess he really does love her after all. I have to admit I never really could tell, being the minimally expressive man that he is. But apparently that works for the two of them."

Linna sat up and gave Lisa a gentle kiss, one that was heartfelt rather than passionate.

"Everything that happened today made me really aware of how life can change abruptly and without warning," she said. "I feel like I was caught off guard, and I don't like that feeling."

"I know what you mean," Lisa commented, sensing though that there was more she wanted to say.

Linna gave her a focused look and said, "You know, we never seriously talked about having children even though I think both of us just assumed it would happened somehow. And since accidental pregnancies aren't really in our future…"

She smiled. "So are you asking to talking about it now?"

"Are you okay with that?"

"Of course…"

* * *

_8:27 p.m. The Watanabe Grand Hotel_

Standing out on the balcony, Yoshiko stared out at the lights of the city before her.

Largo walked into the dark suite and used the draft to focus his attention on her silhouette. He walked up side his twin sister and put his arm around her shoulders.

She remained stiff to his touch but he didn't let go.

"I am _so_ sorry, Yoshi," he said softly.

Perhaps hearing the worry in his tone, she relented and leaned against him. "Mei's mother has agreed to having the funeral at the end of the week."

"Do you want me to come?"

"No. Our family has been shamed enough… I should be able to wrap up my final report to Mr. Chang by then too. Once that's done, I'm going to head back to Rome. I've had my fill of this city."

"You're the strongest one of us. You'll get through this."

"What about Densuke? Have you talked to him?"

"A little bit. He said there is hope for Reika for as long as she's in Sylia's care. I think he's rattled and just needs time to process it all. I think we all do."

**- End Chapter 29 -**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30: At Peace

_12:16 a.m., June 21__st__, The Pit of the Silky Doll_

At the sound of the elevator 'ding', Mackey glanced up from performing maintenance work on Priss's Moto-slave. He grinned at Sylia, who grinned back.

Well rested and, thanks to her hyper-healing, almost completely recovered from her wounds, Sylia was dressed in her t-shirt and overalls. It was now her routine to end the day by checking in on Reika, who was still in the stasis tank.

Returning his attention to his task at hand, Mackey was pleased that his sister seemed to have emotionally and mentally recovered as well. She no longer gave off the intense, obsessive vibes that she had prior to the incident. It was as if an emotional calm had finally returned to her now that Reika was in their care.

Sylia looked down at the sleeping woman for a minute. She started to reach down to touch her face but stopped when her fingertips touched the thick liquid that separated them. As if woken from her reverie, she then focused her attention on the nearby monitors and started to pushing some buttons. A couple of seconds later, Sylia frowned slightly.

"Mackey, when was the last time this monitor was calibrated?"

"We did it when we set it up for her," he answered. He grabbed a rag to wipe his hands as he walked over. "Why?"

"According to this, her weight has increased by a couple of milligrams since yesterday. That shouldn't be possible."

He looked to see what she was pointing out. "Hmm. Well, let me run a full scan to see if I can pinpoint where this mass increase is being detected."

Just as he was about to initiate the program, the monitor lit up with an incoming call status with Leon's name on it.

Leon blinked in surprise to see Sylia and Mackey answering the call. He had a haggard look of someone who had been up far too long as he was clearly calling from somewhere out on the Tokyo streets.

"Hi, Sylia, Mackey. We just got an incoming call that a couple of street gangs are trying to settle a turf war at a construction site. Apparently they're using the equipment to settle matters and they've already caused a lot of damage. We'd send someone out but we're overextended with two standoffs and the aftermath of the Watanabe Hotel siege."

"So you want to see if a Knight Saber or two can settle it," Sylia said.

Even in the dark, he looked clearly embarrassed. "Well, yeah. If you're able to find someone who'll do it."

"Well, no one is here right now," Mackey answered. "I'll have to see if someone is available to come in –"

"I'll do it," Sylia said.

Both men looked clearly surprised.

"What? I am a Knight Saber, too, you know," she teased them.

"Great!" Leon blurted as he quickly recovered. "I'll send you the info now!"

While the phone call continued with the other two, Mackey used another terminal to prep the hardsuit for launch. He couldn't help but smile as he did that.

* * *

_11:07 a.m., June 23__rd__, Chang Enterprises, Tokyo_

Jun paused at the office at the sight of Densuke clearly immersed in reading files on the computer screen. She had to admit she was a little amazed at how natural he looked in Reika's office.

It had only been a day since it was publicly announced that Reika would be on indefinite medical leave, and business seemed to be moving forward as usual.

She cleared her throat and tabbed on the door frame lightly.

A little startled, he blinked and looked up at her, smiling in response.

"Is there anything I can do or get for you so far?" she asked. She couldn't help but feel a little strange at making such an offer to him as she thought about their confrontation on that hotel balcony but she forced it out of her mind.

"No, not right now. Just trying to recharge the business side of my brain."

She was genuinely surprised by that comment because she had completely forgotten that he had a business degree from Todai. She had wondered if there was another reason why Grandfather Chang had given him the role of Acting CEO instead of doing it himself. And as Reika's fiancé, no one questioned him taking over the figurehead position even though he had almost no exposure to the company's business matters.

"Well, I'm sure you'll catch up. As you know, my office is just around the corner. The green button on the speaker phone is my direct line to both my desk and cell phone."

Just as she said that, both of their cell phones buzzed with an incoming text message.

The message was from Sylia and marked urgent: _Reika's eyes seem to be growing back. Will provide another status when we have more information._

While Jun was glad and relieved, she couldn't help but wonder how that was possible. She knew they were holding off implanting Irene's eyes until they felt Reika could handle such intense surgery. She didn't know they were possibly doing other experiments on her.

"Don't question anything. Just accept it," Densuke said at the puzzled expression on her face. There was mild jadedness in his tone.

He quickly put the phone away and asked, "Actually, do you have lunch plans?"

Even though the answer was no, Jun was clearly a little reluctant.

He held up his hand in oath. "I swear, just business. I assume you've got your finger on the pulse of everything around here. And I'd think such a conversation would be more worthwhile over good food."

While she knew the conversation could be kept to business only, she wasn't comfortable at the thought of having such focused one on one time with him. But she's a big girl, right?

"I'm free to leave whenever you are."

* * *

_9:07 a.m., June 25th, The Pit of The Silky Doll_

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we have a choice," Nigel said to Sylia. "The leg is too mangled. Her body is already overtaxed with recovering. Having it also work on a limb that can't be useable will just cause unnecessary complications. The latest scans show that the nanobot activity level drops considerably just above the damage. It's as if the body already knows her leg can't be saved. We could get some other doctors for another opinions if you want. Maybe there are other medical treatments that I'm not aware of, even if they're in experimental phase still."

"No, I understand," Sylia said grimly. It was the first time since that day that she seemed a little unsure. "Let me talk to Mr. Chang to see what he wants to do."

Wanting to say something else but not knowing what, Nigel put his hand on her shoulder.

She brightened at his touch and embraced him in a full hug. "Nigel, I know you're doing everything you can. Thank you."

_* * *_

_2:11 p.m., July 7__th__, Off the Coast of Bali_

Under the bright sun, Yoshiko took off her scuba gear and allowed herself to walk around the deck of the yacht in her bathing suit. With her gun out, she made the final rounds that indeed everyone on board was dead, especially her target.

Satisfied that she was the only living person on board and within several kilometers of open water, she used the ship's satellite connection to send an encrypted message that her task was done. She then relaxed in the captain's chair and regarded the Hou-Bang ring she had taken off her victim. This would be the end of the list of Clan traitors who had participated in the wedding attack.

Normally, she would have minimal emotion in carrying out her assignments. But this time it was personal.

She felt tears start to form in her eyes. Instead of holding them back, she allowed them to silently fall.

It was probably the first time in her life that she allowed herself to cry.

* * *

_11:10 a.m., July 9__th__, The Silky Doll_

" -- See, you cut them into bite size pieces," Cynthia instructed Anri as they stood by the kitchen counter over a pile of carrots and potatoes. "They don't have to be exactly the same size. Just big enough that someone can put it in their mouth and chew comfortably."

Clearly not understanding what still seemed like imprecise instructions, the other boomer stared back at her while holding up the kitchen knife in preparation for tackling her task.

Henderson, meanwhile, stood quietly off to the side and focused his attention on preparing the rest of the lunch. He wasn't about to get in the middle of a discussion between two combat boomers armed with kitchen knives unless he had to.

"If you do a direct link – "

"_No,"_ Cynthia said firmly, following the agreed upon method by everyone of teaching Anri better social and verbal communication skills. "Here, open your mouth – "

Suddenly, Anri looked distracted, her attention was clearly focused inward for a moment.

Cynthia waited. She knew the only thing that could cause this kind of interruption would have to be some new information from her secondary feed to Reika's monitors.

Anri then reported, "Reika's brain activity has suddenly increased to ten percent of human normal levels… Explain why am I opening my mouth."

* * *

_4:06 a.m., July 19__th__, The Silky Doll_

Reika slowly became aware of an overwhelming mixture of haziness, stiffness and pain throughout her body. It was dark but she felt warm, as if she was immersed in a nice bath. She wanted to open her eyes, but something didn't feel right, like a mixture of intense pressure and pain. She also started to feel the something covering her mouth and nose even though she could breath clearly.

Still, with these confusing jumble of sensations, she started to focus on the realization that she was indeed alive.

With that final thought, she allowed herself to drift back into to a deep sleep.

**- End Chapter 30 -**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

In my anxiousness to close this out, I hope I'm not letting too many errors slip by.

I totally admit that I'm having a hard time closing out this story because it's very possibly the last installment I'll ever write (more details in the next update.) Just a few more pages to do and the final update should be posted in the next day or so.

Thanks for reading! K ;)


	10. Part 4: Chapters 31 thru Epilogue

**Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files Continuation Fanfic Series **

**File #7: Web of Lives **

**Part 4: Retribution**

**by P. Kristen Enos **

**Posted 8/26/09**

**Unfortunately still beta-less! But please try not to be too distracted by that.**

**SPOILERS WARNING!!!**

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

**Chapter 31: Healing**

_8:14 p.m., July 20__th__, The Silky Doll_

"So how did you find me?" Reika asked from the bed with bandages over her still healing eyes. She was understandably thin and weak, and her long hair was braided into a single pony tail down the side.

"It was as if you were calling to me," Sylia responded as she sat on the edge of the bed while holding Reika's left hand in hers. "Like an S.O.S. I mean in hindsight, I shouldn't have been surprised she took you there. But obviously that wasn't the first thought on our minds."

"Can you feel me calling you now?"

"… No, but I'm right here. So you probably don't feel like you need to."

Reika was pleased to hear the slight smile in Sylia's tone.

"Well, I have to admit that while I don't remember a lot of what happened, I do remember wishing you were there… That place was where she had been injured the first time, right?"

Sylia reddened in embarrassment, grateful that no one else to see it. "Yes. It has originally been an office building under construction before a boomer rampaged and drew us there. They had since torn it down and turned it into a factory before abandoning the site completely after the last big earthquake… The wounds she gave you were parallel in the damage she had received, though I think a lot more brutal. I guess it all made sense as fairness in her mind… I am truly sorry about this, Reika. I – "

Reika stopped her by squeezing her fingers. "I know you are, Sylia. And I forgive you. For the whole thing. Even the parts that weren't really your fault."

"That's a lot to forgive in such a short time."

"I think the lesson I learned from Mei is that being stuck in the past when you're still alive is the worst place to be," she said with a weary sigh. "Forgiving doesn't mean that I won't try to keep learning from this. And it doesn't mean forgetting. I'll keep wondering how much of my own actions led to this to some extant. I just need to not let anger and obsession consume me the way it did her. I'm not saying that I'm going to be perfect at it, but I realize I need to try otherwise I'll end up like her."

"Well, then that means you need to forgive yourself, too."

"… Yes, you're right. Besides," she held up the stump of her arm as a point, "just this is enough to show I can't go back to being the old me without some significant effort. I wonder if I wasn't trying to live in the past myself. I need to define who I am going forward with an unbiased view of all possible options."

"Does that mean you're still going to marry Densuke? Nigel feels the nanobot attack damage to your uterus will probably fully heal, once your body has finished with your eyes."

Reika was silent for a moment before saying, "It's fair that he knows everything so he can determine if he still wants to continue with the engagement. After all, having children was the one thing we both knew would be the most important thing out of our union."

Though it wasn't what Sylia wanted to hear, she tried to be positive by commenting, "Well, I do hear that he's done a good job managing the company in your absence. Perhaps this will let you stay Reika Chang, private citizen, for as long as you need to."

"True… And it would be nice to go back home as soon as possible."

The comment caused Sylia to be momentarily stiffen in alarm.

Reika felt it and teased, "Now what was _that_ about? Were you expecting me to continue to stay here?"

Sylia once again blushed. "Well, what are you going to do about your arm, and your leg?"

"I'm a rich girl. I have servants. And they've had to take care of before when both of my arms were incapacitated… Did you _want_ me to stay?" she asked in a gentler tone. "Sylia, I _told_ you that I forgive you. I don't want you hovering over me any more than necessary while I'm trying to recover. Besides, this is your home, not mine… Now I'm starting to feel like I need to sleep again."

When Reika was once again asleep, Sylia stood by the bed and continued to stare down at her. Her expression remained grim with a hint of pain and longing.

* * *

_7:01 a.m., July 21__st_

"… Oh, okay," a stunned Jun responded as she paused in taking notes in her datapad. She hadn't expected Reika's order to continue to be Densuke's personal secretary.

Hearing this reluctance in her tone, Reika cocked her head curiously. "Are you having problems with Densuke? Has he been behaving himself?"

'Too well' was what Jun wanted to reply but thought better of it. True to his word, the man had never made reference to the stifled attraction between them, which was both a relief and point of frustration for her, embarrassingly so.

"Yes, things are fine. He's been a perfect gentleman. But you _are_ planning to return to take over?"

"Eventually. I just don't want you to be bored while waiting for me to recover. He and the company needs you more than I do at this point."

"I wouldn't be bored!" Jun proclaimed. "I-I'm here to be _your_ personal secretary. Not his, or anyone else for that matter."

Reika actually chuckled at this. "All right, that's very cute but I know you don't have a crush on me, otherwise I might reconsider. _Might_. I'm not saying that I won't still need your services on occasion. And speaking of which, did Yoshiko complete tracking everyone down who contributed to the siege?"

"Yes. As suspected, she found out Genom was the ultimate supplier of the helicopters and their crews. If she hadn't used her connections, I don't think we would have been able to uncover that."

She mulled that over for a moment, clearly not pleased with the information, but not surprised either.

"Are you also bowing out of Clan activities too?" Jun asked, realizing that she needed the clarification since the Hou-Bang Clan and Chang Enterprises were really two different operations.

"Yes, Grandpa is going to continue representing me to the Elders… Can you also call Densuke for me and let him know that there's something I need to discuss with him in person?"

"Oh, all right. Is it urgent?"

"Probably not. But better to be done sooner rather than later… And while you're at it, I'd like to speak to Yoshiko when it's a reasonable time for her in Rome."

_* * *_

_3:14 p.m._

Densuke couldn't help but stare at the stump of Reika's right arm and leg. It didn't look right at all. At least the bandages over her eyes seemed temporary, but the missing limbs felt very… _permanent_.

Realizing that she would have to endure such scrutiny going forward, Reika waited patiently until he had really absorbed the reality of her condition.

Her fiancé suddenly became aware of the silence and blushed in embarrassment, glad that she couldn't see it.

"Um, are you still in pain?" he asked softly as he sat down in the chair by the bed, not sure how else to start their conversation.

"I get an occasional twinge but I'm sure I'll feel more when I start being more active. My eyes feel numb and tingly but Nigel theorizing it's because they're still healing. I think that was the one benefit of having been in an coma during the time my body needed to do the most critical healing."

"Oh… So Jun told me that you don't remember much of what happened. That's probably a good thing… I haven't really spoken to Yoshiko about it," he said of his sister. "But I have to admit I don't know what to say to her. I can tell she feels deeply ashamed of what Mei had done. She even apologized to me, which she's never done in her entire life. Not that she ever had a reason to, of course."

"That's good to know. I had planned to call her later. I want to let her know that I don't blame her at all. When I heard that she was the one who… _stopped_ Mei, I couldn't imagine the discipline it would take to do something like that."

"Yes, my sister is an incredible woman," he said sincerely, with a distinct note of pride. "Largo will be the first one to admit she's the true embodiment of the Watanabe family spirit and honor."

"Speaking of honor, thank you for stepping in as acting-CEO. Both Grandpa and Jun have told me you're doing an excellent job."

"I am merely being a figurehead," he said with uncharacteristic humbleness. "Your company is a very well-oiled machine in terms of its operations. I think my other role as your fiancé was an incentive for everyone to go out of their way to work with me."

"Actually, speaking of our engagement, I do want to have a serious conversation about that. To make all things fair."

He frowned at not knowing what this was leading to. "I am still fully committed to it, if you are able to forgive my family in this matter."

"Well, this time, isn't about you as much as it's about me. When you came to my bedroom that night before to ask for a truce, I wasn't as upfront as I should have been about my condition."

"What do you mean?" He was now genuinely confused.

Reika took a strengthening breath before explaining, "A couple of days before, Sylia had let me know that she had a physical condition that she had passed on to me some time when she and I were together. There were no symptoms and we didn't know if it could become something more serious later on. I was not happy about the news because it made me concerned that I shouldn't bear children and pass it on to them.

"Obviously, in hindsight, this condition was probably what kept me alive through that ordeal as well as heal my eyes. But with that, Mei did something to me that almost destroyed my uterus. Nigel thinks there's a good chance that once my eyes have finished healing, my body may try to heal that as well, but obviously we don't have any guarantees with that. Having my eyesight come back was unexpected enough. Plus, while this condition that I got from Sylia turned out to be a good thing for now, we don't know how it may affect any children I have. I could end up producing mutants for all we know."

Reika felt her voice falter as she heard herself articulate what had been in her mind about her current physical state. "So what I'm saying is that I don't think I'll be able to hold up _my_ part of this arrangement, which is to produce heirs. And if you want out of this engagement because of that, I understand. With everything that has happened, I don't think there would be any animosity between our families should we choose to dissolve this amicably. But I want you to know the truth since this affects you just as much."

Densuke was silent for a long moment as he tried to process everything she just said.

Finally, he swallowed and said carefully, "I appreciate your offer to let me out of this, but to make such a decision when so much is still unknown would not be honorable. Perhaps we should have this discussion again should it turn out that you cannot have children at all?"

It was her turn to be silent as she thought about his response. "… I appreciate your support," she said after moment. "But, Densuke, I also want to make sure your own guilt about what happened in L.A. isn't a factor in your decision to remain committed."

He was genuinely surprised by that. "Honestly, Reika, that wasn't a factor in my response. Though I admit it still haunts me on occasion."

She sighed. "Then, I think it's good we cleared that up. And you're right in that perhaps it's too soon to have such a discussion. We'll talk about this again when things are more settled."

* * *

_7:12 p.m._

Even though she couldn't see Yoshiko's image in the phone screen, Reika could hear the very distinct tone of passivity and weariness in the once proud and regal woman. If she had her eyesight, she wasn't sure she would have noticed it as much.

"Your Clan traitors have been executed per your grandfather's orders," Yuko reported softly. "I did discover a couple of business rivals who had minor participation and Largo is in the process of dealing with them by orchestrating takeovers that should be completed within a year."

"So it seems all loose ends have been taken care of. Thank you."

"I am just grateful that you do not feel it is a poor reflection on my family's involvement in this mess."

"Of course, I don't, Yoshiko. I know how much you love Mei. And Nigel explained to me that she was probably driven to her final state by long term and excessive exposure to boomer bio-matter."

"While that is true, and not to dismiss responsibility, our flaw was that even though we could develop the hardware to match Genom's, the source material still came from them, with all of its flaws included. And given your own relationship with Genom and Rosenkreuz, that would my warning to you if you are considering boomer prosthetics at all."

"Understood. Even before Mei, I never wanted to take that option for those reasons…"

Reika let out a weary sigh of her own and said, "I feel like I'm having déjà vu. It was exactly this reason why we decided to create Anri. Genom always seems to be the reason behind everything… I have a personal favor to ask of you, and I need it to be done in absolute secrecy, if you're willing."

"I am willing."

"It's regarding my parents' deaths. I want something confirmed."

* * *

_9:37 p.m._

"Good news is that non-boomer prosthetics technology has become much more sophisticated in the past fifty years," Nigel said as he scanned his datapad before the two women, "Not at all my area of expertise but Sylia or I might be able to hook you up with a trustworthy doctor for consultation."

As he spoke, he was trying not to be distracted by the sight of Sylia sitting on the edge of the bed while holding Reika's hand. He didn't like the unnerving feeling he was trying to ignore.

"It's probably just as well I become accustomed to that," Reika said softly. "It's not like I really need as much dexterity as I had. Even with a boomer prosthetic, I don't see myself ever playing the piano again."

Sylia immediately frowned in alarm.

Reacting to sudden tension in her hand, Reika said, "Sylia, it's all right. Given the scope of everything that has happened, that's on my list of small losses. I'll be happy enough when I reached the point of being mobile again."

As if an idea hit her, Sylia opened her mouth but then paused. She glanced at Nigel, apparently thought better of it, and remained silent.

Nigel stifled his frown. He had never seen her look so hesitant before, but he chose to let it go.

"According to the scans, I think we should try to see how your eyes are doing by the end of the week," he said, turning his attention back to the datapad. "You may not have full 20/20 vision right away but I'm curious to know what you're eyesight is compared to what the scans are showing us."

"Of course… And, Nigel, thank you for everything. I know you weren't suddenly expecting to be my personal physician."

He looked at her and to Sylia, and then said, "You're welcome."

* * *

_1:26 a.m., July 24__th_

Alone in the stillness, Reika finally felt the loss and despair hit her. She started to cry and soon found herself completely sobbing uncontrollably.

She may not have remembered a lot of Mei's abduction, but the vivid sensation of witnessing Irene's murder could still be felt in her remaining hand. It was enough to make her wish that it had been torn off too.

Then she heard the door slide open and close, but she wasn't alarmed at being exposed in her most vivid moment of weakness. She knew who had arrived.

Knowing that she didn't need to announce herself, Sylia sat down on the edge of the bed and embraced the woman, who collapsed willingly into her arms as she continued to sob.

**- End Chapter 31 -**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 32: Turning Point

_9:32 a.m., July 29__th_

Though still remaining in bed to conserve her energy, Reika carefully cradled her baby niece, who looked up at her with a curious gaze. She no longer had the eye bandages but she still had to squint to make out details.

Sho quietly looked over them. He had a certain haggardness about him as shown by his beard that was there due to lack of shaving rather than an attempt to be fashionable. His clothes were still pristine, but more due to having servants to do laundry rather than any extra effort on his part.

The proud father said, "She's a doll. Everybody adores her, and she seems to adore everyone… I hope it doesn't change when she becomes old enough to understand what happened to her mother. I would like her to grow up strong, but not bitter."

"That's a good goal… How are _you_ doing?"

He shrugged and tried to blink back tears. "Every once in a while I find myself wanting it to not be true. So I guess that must mean I've finally started to accept that she's gone. I am so grateful that we were at the compound when it happened, when there were so many people who could take care of Nozomi when I couldn't."

"What are you going to do now? Grandpa told me that he did not want to continue with the new identity plan now that Nozomi truly is the only real heir to our family line and needs utmost protection."

He looked at her for a moment and then said, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I've thought about it seriously for the past couple of weeks that I'd like you to consider adopting her and raising her here. You and the compound families could protect her so much better than I can, as well as provide her a rich home life. After all, I'm still a wanted man by Genom's standards."

Reika fell silent as she seriously contemplated his words.

"I'm not saying you have to pretend to be her mother," he continued to try to persuade her. "I want Nozomi to know about Irene. But perhaps that's information she doesn't need to know about until she's old enough to handle it… And I'm sorry to spring this on you when you have so much to deal with now. I guess the problem is that I've had longer to think about this than you have."

She gave him a sad smile. "True, I feel like I'm a month behind everyone."

He hesitated a moment and then said, "Can I ask you a question? Did you feel like you had died?"

"… For good or bad, I don't remember a lot of what happened. I get an occasional flash but nothing that feels like I walked down a dark tunnel towards a light or anything. And I'm not sure I want to try to go out of my way to remember more. I'm satisfied enough to view it as a month lost. Well, we lost more than that, but you know what I mean…

"Back to your request about adopting her, thank you for feeling like I could be a good substitute mother for Nozomi, Sho. But you're still my brother no matter what happens in the future. And she needs you as a father, especially in Irene's absence. Why don't you _both_ move back to the compound? I think we need to evaluate all of our security issues anyway. If you still want me to give me shared guardianship for her, I am fine with that. So unless you have another reason to want to go to London, or to continue with the plan to go to America, please come home."

Sho seemed deeply relieved as he shook his head. "Thank you, and yes, I'll move back."

"Contact Jun to make the arrangements. I'm certain we have plenty of room. And it'll be something for me to look forward to when I'm back on my feet -- er, _foot. _This also means you can continue with your work in boomer technology, if you wish."

He let out an even deeper sigh. "More and more I'm finding my work less rewarding with everything I'd witnessed lately. Maybe I should get out of this field eventually."

"Yes, you might leave, but I don't know if that means they'll let you go as a target."

"True."

* * *

_7:11 p.m., July 30__th__, K's Garage_

At the ding of someone coming near his private entrance, Nigel looked up from working on Linna's scooter. He went to a nearby terminal, saw that it was Sylia carrying a picnic basket. He couldn't help but be a little stunned and pleased.

Minutes later, Sylia placed the picnic basket on his kitchen table. "I'm very certain you haven't had a meal recently that wasn't a sandwich that you ate in the garage."

That was certainly true. "So what did you bring me?"

"A very nice meal, cooked by Cynthia and Anri… As a precaution, I did take a preliminary taste and it _is_ delicious."

"Who would have known that decades of being immerse in boomer development would have such a reward."

Then he spied the chess set that was the signal that Sylia had a lot more on her mind than just eating. _A lot_ more.

"So what's going to be at stake tonight?" he asked.

Sylia shrugged playfully and said, "Whoever wins gets to be on top?"

"You're giving me a very good incentive to lose."

"Did I?" she responded just as playfully as she started to set the table.

Nigel didn't move as he watched her for a moment. It was as if she really was here to spend time with him, and just him. He didn't feel any sense of distraction from her.

And that was more than good enough.

* * *

_5:06 p.m., August 7__th__, The Chang Family Grave, Hong Kong_

Able to stand with her new artificial leg and crutch, Reika stared at the grave markers for the ashes of her immediate family. She looked over at the waiting spots for her and her future family.

Sylia stood quietly by and held her hand for support.

To give them maximum security and privacy, a dozen bodyguards, including Anri and Cynthia patrolled the area as open and camouflaged presence.

"I honestly don't know what I should do, Sylia," Reika said softly. "I mean, I can't claim that I'm honestly surprised by what Yoshiko found out. But as leader of the Clan, I feel honor bound to initiate a hit on Rosenkreuz -- which I must admit is not an unpleasant idea."

"Is it the idea of ordering a kill bother you?" Sylia asked softly.

"… I've done it before. Admittedly when I felt like I had no choice. In fact, I was called weak for this very reason. But a person who has the amount of power that I have shouldn't have to keep making decisions as if they're out of my control. And I can't let revenge become an obsession for me, otherwise I didn't learn my lesson from Mei.

"I just know that the answer shouldn't be that simple. With Rosenkreuz gone, another type of Rosenkreuz will take his place, just like he did with his own grandfather. And it will all happen again, just with different people."

"So is it that you want to destroy Genom?"

"Again, that goal feels too… _simple_. Even though we have our personal issues with the company, there's a lot of people in the world who benefit from the services it offers. Genom has the monopoly on boomer technology for a reason… Sho made a comment that he didn't want Nozomi to grow up being bitter but strong. And that's the kind of role model I'd like to be for her but I'm not sure how. It's like there's a bigger picture out there that I'm just not seeing."

"… Or perhaps being purposefully blind to it?"

Hearing the leading tone in Sylia's words, Reika looked at her and asked, "What would _you_ do?"

She opened her mouth to answer but then paused. She then said, "I don't have your perspective. When I created the Knight Sabers, it was inspired out of revenge. You know that."

"But it's evolved into something better now."

She shrugged. "Not out of my purposeful actions, I assure you. It had more to do with the others than me… But it seems you're looking for the _better_ option. And I don't think you would be looking for it if you didn't know on some level that you had such options available to you."

"Are you going to tell me again that I should make my own rules?"

"You're the boss."

"Am I?" Reika said with distinct doubt in her tone.

* * *

_4:14 p.m., August 12__th__, The Hou-Bang Compound, Tokyo_

"It's awkward but better than nothing," Reika said as she showed off her new prosthetic arm in the dining room. "Once I get the chip implant, it's supposed to increase response and flexibility to near natural behavior. And the chip should work on my leg too. They're supposedly the best non-boomer prosthetics on the market."

Even though he was clearly uncomfortable, Densuke tried to keep his staring to a minimum. Jun stood quietly to the side and found her attention immediately drawn by the buzz of her data pad.

"When are you planning to do the surgery?" he asked.

Reika winced at the thought since she had just moved back home for good last week and wanted to relax. "I have to admit I don't like the idea of having someone cut me open again so soon. And since I don't really need that much mobility and flexibility, it really is just an optional enhancement if I want it, that I could continue with just physical therapy to see how far I could get my mobility back without the chip. But I was told that without the implant, using these limbs will be a lot more physically tiring for me because control is being done via body movement compensation rather than a mental signal or two. So I _should_ do it, and the sooner the better that way I can take back my job of CEO from your hands."

Densuke raised his eyebrows in response as Jun looked up from her data pad.

"… Unless you want to keep the job?" Reika teased him.

The man was momentarily stunned by her tone. In his entire life, he'd never been the target of her playfulness before.

He blushed and said, "No, no. It's yours. I'll be happy to hand it back when you're ready."

Jun watched the two of them and felt her heart tighten, which made her extremely uncomfortable, but then the message on her data pad distracted her attention again.

"Excuse me," she interrupted carefully, and probably a little happily, "Reika, there's something you need to see on TV right now."

The three of them immediately moved to the nearby living room and turned on the television. Jun had grabbed the remote control and moved to the couch to sit down, which Densuke immediately stood to give her prime seating. His movements were apparently too close for her comfort and she jumped back a bit. They both momentarily fumbled around each other's body space before finally sitting down with very forced casualness.

Reika noticed this awkward waltz but said nothing as she waited for Jun to find what she wanted to show them.

While Jun searched for the channel in question, the room became a little more crowded as some other curious members of the household wandered in, including Anri, who had been helping out in the kitchen.

Then Jun found the broadcast in question. It was a Japanese Business Information show with an interview between a newscaster and Genom's Quincy Rosenkreuz. The bottom text on the screen read: "Genom announces new line of pseudo-human bodyguards and other high level security services."

"—So you admit that you've actually had these products and services available only to special customers?" the dapper newsman asked of Quincy.

"Yes, we had developed these products at the request of special customers, included some government agencies for Japan and other countries, like the U.S. We felt it was high time to offer these products to the general public so that they know such security and protection can be available."

"But your prices will still be for the elite level of consumers?"

"True," he conceded. "These are not cheap products for creation or maintenance. Each one is customized to the special needs of the customer, including the capabilities and features required. The average consumer wouldn't need such services to begin with."

"Then why go 'public' so to speak? You've obviously been successful providing such products to your private client base."

"Well, that's just it. They're a private _Genom_ client base. We want to offer our products to consumers who are not our normal customers. They are people who may need such services but not know we have them readily available for the asking. Or at a price they may consider reasonable."

The interviewer then took on a sly tone and said, "I have to admit when I first read this briefing, I immediately wondered if the timing could be related to the disastrous Watanabe/Chang wedding that took almost a dozen lives on top of very expensive property damage. Could you comment on that?"

Quincy actually paused briefly, as if for effect, and said, "I won't deny that our private clientele placed several orders directly after that event. It then led us to realize that perhaps we needed to market our products to others who may have developed concerns after that… _incident."_

"Are the members of the wedding party your clients?"

Quincy held up his hand. "I am not allowed to reveal my clients' identities… But I can say that if Genom had been involved, those lives would not have been lost. And Ms. Chang would not be on medical leave right now."

Whatever else was said from that moment onward was lost to Reika. As the rest of the room tensed up in awkward silence, she carefully stood and stiffly walked out of the room. She gripped her crutch so tightly that her fingers looked white.

**- End Chapter 32 -**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 33: Decisions

_4:29 p.m., August 12th, Silky Doll_

" – If you want to kill him now, no one will blame you. In fact, I think people would expect it," Sylia said to Reika's video image on her phone since she had been reading a book in her living room. "… Unless you've finally figured out what your 'better' option is."

And even though she tried to sound passive and supportive, she couldn't help but be secretly thrilled that Reika had called her first.

The other woman took yet another deep breath to calm herself down. "Even more than ever, I really don't want to sink to his level, but at the same time I want send Anri after him. After having gone through a near death experience, I feel like I should ignore his…"

Then the idea started to form in her mind. "… Now that I think about it, there _is_ something I want to do… But to do it, I would need _your_ assistance. And Nigel's too."

Sylia was both surprised and intrigued. "He should be in his garage. I'll conference him in now if you want."

"… Yes, please do it because if you two say 'no', then there's no reason for me to think about this idea any further."

* * *

_11:09 a.m., August 20__th__, The Watanabe Grand Hotel_

In the corner of the packed room, Jun waited near the TV monitor that showed the live broadcast of the press conference on the other side.

Even though she knew what Reika was about to announce, she couldn't help but feel her heart pound wildly as the first time she heard it.

Reika looked as beautiful and polished as ever for her first public appearance since before the attempted wedding. She projected an aura of self-assurance and ease amidst the flood of camera flashes and spotlights. Densuke and Largo stood by her side as they were part of the news she was about to present.

" – I thank you for that warm welcome and the well-wishes during my absence. As you can see, I am sufficiently healed from that unfortunate incident that took lives of dear family and friends, including my own sister. And I thank you for respecting my families' privacy in this period of grieving and adjustment. I have asked this pressed conference to be held because I have four significant announcements to make.

"First of all, as many of you know, I had been out on medical leave to recover from the injuries I had sustained. To make it known what had happened to me, I was caught in a confrontation that resulted in the loss of my right arm from the bicep down and my right leg from the upper thigh down. I am currently using basic prosthetics and physical therapy to readjust to my previous lifestyle.

"Second, the Chang and Watanabe families will be rescheduling the wedding for spring of next year. We are absolutely positive that we have resolved the reasons for the disruption to the last ceremony.

"The third announcement is that, effective immediately, I will be stepping down as CEO of Chang Enterprises, with my fiancé Densuke Watanabe set to continue to perform those duties in permanent capacity. He has led the company effectively in my absence of the past two months and I have confidence that he will continue to do so to greater achievements. I will continue to remain on the Board of Directors in Advisory capacity.

"My last announcement is that I will be the CEO of a new joint venture that has been established between Chang Enterprises and the Watanabe Group that will be called Kyuusei Industries. This new company will be ready to do business at the beginning of next year and will be headquartered here in Tokyo. This will be an international company which will consolidate the independent work both parents companies have done in the field of weapons and security.

"We will also be entering the medical market, with plans to be on the cutting edge of research and development of products for hospitals and patients, including that of boomer technology. As a show of faith in our products, I will be the first patient for our company. And in two years or less, we expect that all products we offer will set the standards for quality in their respective fields. Both parent companies have known and experienced first hand, the current standard has been _very_ low due to the monopoly in those fields…"

Jun stopped listening as Reika started to field questions from the rabid group of reporters with her standard charming and clever style that had made her a darling in the business world at her debut.

Jun couldn't help but stare at Densuke and was reminded of the growing awkwardness she was feeling as each work day that went by. Now with the announcement of the man staying on as the CEO, it meant that she would go back to supporting Reika. At first she was thrilled, but then she realized that it meant that Densuke needed to hire a personal secretary of his own, and that she would have to train that person.

The handful of finalists were all young, pretty women, and Jun felt her jealousy start to burn every time she thought about it. It baffled and dismayed her to no end. And she started to get a feeling that he made those choices on purpose.

More and more, she started to think that perhaps she needed to submit her resignation to Reika while she had the chance to retain her sense of personal piece of mind and pride.

* * *

8:09 p.m., The Rooftop of the Silky Doll

Sylia opened the bottle of wine to finish their first full dinner alone since even before the wedding fiasco. They were standing by the railing to take in the view of the city in the evening light.

"Congratulations! The business world seems to be turned upside down by your announcement. Not many people have the opportunity to declare open war with Genom, though I'm impressed that you never actually said the word 'Genom' in the entire press conference."

With a self-satisfied smirk, Reika held up her glass to be filled. She was still finding it awkward to rely on her left hand, but it felt better to use her natural one than the artificial one. "I have to admit, I'm feeling very good. Especially in that part where I made that product to product challenge. They say Genom has a 'no comment' on that."

"I admit I'm almost jealous," Sylia declared as she poured their glasses.

"Well, you don't _have_ to remain a silent partner, you know," Reika teased.

Sylia chuckled in return. "Oh, and then why don't I put a sign out front 'Knight Sabers are here!'"

"And I'll help you a press conference for that too!"

As the women laughed, Sylia paused and stared at her with a deep smile.

Noticing the focused attention, Reika stared back and asked, "What is it?"

"I think you really are on the path to achieving real peace with yourself."

"Well, if I am, it's thanks to _you."_

Sylia's smile immediately faded. "But –"

Reika stopped her with a deep hug. _"Subject closed,"_ she whispered into her ear. "All right?"

Sylia nodded and hugged her back.

The women parted enough to look into each other's eyes to give a confirming smile.

And then their smiles faded as they found themselves realizing another subject was starting to open itself up again.

As soon as she felt Sylia's pounding heart against hers, Reika kissed her. And Sylia kissed her back. It was a kiss that was as real and full of emotion possible between them.

They don't know how long they had kissed, but when it was clear they were reaching a point that it wouldn't be enough, they finally parted. They averted their eyes as they tried to regain composure.

As she tried to control her breathing and heartbeat, Sylia swallowed and cleared her throat. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped, as if at a complete loss for words.

Calming herself as well, Reika looked at her as the longing and fear made their awkwardness return. Without a word, she turned to leave.

* * *

_10:32 p.m., The Hou-Bang Compound_

Jun sat glumly at the kitchen counter over her plate of a slice of peach pie that was barely recognizable from being picked at more than eaten.

She jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of Reika in the doorway. She had expected her boss to be out much later, like tomorrow morning.

The women looked at each other for a moment in surprise and then shifted into trying to be comfortable with each other.

Looking at the mauled dessert, Reika asked, "Is there any left?"

"Oh yes! Let me get it for you!"

Reika was about to protest but Jun was already off her stool and at the refrigerator. She carefully sat down on another stool and asked, "Not able to sleep?"

She nodded sheepishly. "Just can't stop thinking about… _things."_

"Anything you would be willing to talk to me about? After everything I've gone through, hearing someone else's problems would be a nice change."

As she handed the plate to Reika, Jun blushed deeply and said, "It's embarrassing more than anything else."

"… Is it about you and Densuke?"

Jun's blush was so deep that she almost turned a shade of purple. "There's nothing going! _I swear!"_

"I realize that. I can tell," Reika said as she took a bite and savored it. "When I had first realized you were attracted to him, I felt sorry for you because I thought you could do better. And _especially_ because you knew him better than his other… _distractions_. But when did it become mutual?"

"I—It hasn't been long. And I told him nothing was going to happen."

Reika looked at her curiously. "Why not? I wouldn't have anything against it. Especially if it would make you happy."

She shook her head, doing her best to fight down her embarrassment despite her rapidly beating heart. "While I had always expected to work in the services of your family, we're really not from the same world, Reika. I always grew up with this belief that I would marry the man I loved. It may seem incredibly naïve and old-fashioned but it's something I'm willing to stick to."

Reika was immersed in thought as she took another bite. Then she admitted, "It's a good standard to have. And I respect that."

Jun then swallowed and said, "And that's why I think I need to resign. It's becoming too complicated for me. And I'm ashamed about it. I mean, I'm willing to work for any other part of the Clan or Chang Enterprises where I may be needed. But being his or your personal secretary just blurs the lines too much right now that I can't feel like I can maintain my professionalism."

"I would like you to reconsider that. And I'm willing to work with you, whether it's giving you some leave time or changing your duties slightly."

After eating half the slice, Reika pushed it away and said, "You know, I thought Densuke's behavior change was due to guilt about Los Angeles and the seriousness of pending fatherhood. Now, that I think about it, I'm wondering if he really changed because you… because I'm certain it really had nothing to do with me."

"He loves you. He always has. He was incredibly jealous about Sylia… and Leslie."

Reika looked at her for a moment. "It must have been hard for you to know that. Well, whatever feelings he may have had for me wasn't real love, and I'm sure he knows that now. He just hadn't had the experience to put it in perspective before…"

Suddenly, a dark look settled on her face. She then carefully stood from the stool and said, "I'm turning in. I've had a long night. But please wait a bit before making the final decision about resigning. We'll talk about it again later. Good night."

* * *

_10:14 a.m., August 23__rd__, K's Garage_

"She's checking out fine," Nigel said of Anri, who was in the process of having her latest readings analyzed by Mackey. "How has she been behaving?"

"Good," Reika answered, trying to ignore the extreme awkwardness she was feeling with him. "Now that she's discovered cooking, the kitchen staff has been putting her to work when we're home. It's improving her social skills somewhat. She's still pretty quiet for the most part but maybe that's just her real personality that's showing."

"Does it bother you?"

She shook her head. "Given that she spends the most time with me, I appreciate her silence."

"Well, I think once we've done these final tests, she should be pretty clean that Sho's team can continue her maintenance support again."

"Good. I appreciate what you and your team have done for her… Have you had a chance to take a look at the specs for the new facilities?"

He nodded. "I've made some preliminary notes. I wanted to let it sit a bit before giving it a final assessment. Have you had Sylia look at it yet?"

"Um, yes, Jun said she received Sylia's feedback."

Nigel was quiet as they watched Mackey and Anri interact from across the garage. Finally, he let out a sigh and asked, "So, she didn't give her feedback directly to you?"

"… No, she didn't." She felt the hairs on the back of her neck start to prickle.

"… I heard about your engagement being dissolved…"

Reika realized it was her turn to bite the bullet. "Yes, he and I made an amicable decision. It turned out he had developed feelings for someone that he wanted to explore. And I did not want to be married to a man who was in love with someone who would be better for him."

"… Do you mind continuing this conversation in my office?"

"Not at all."

Minutes later, the two of them were standing on the opposite of the office with the door closed.

They stared at each other for a moment before Nigel said, "In the beginning, I could always tell by Sylia's behavior if things weren't well between the two of you. And when you had left, I thought her emotional outbursts were caused by Galatea, which I believe was true to some extent. But then you came back into her life, and it was if we were back in the beginning. While I've been with her all of these years, there are still parts of her that baffle me. I'll bet those are the parts that you understand like the back of your hand."

Reika studied his expressionless face. "It sounds as if you're making an argument that I should fight for her."

"I'm curious to know why you aren't."

"I know she loves you," she answered with a faint shrug. "And you're the one she's with now. I guess I don't feel the need to press the issue if the conclusion is already made."

"That's interesting because from my perspective, the conclusion isn't as firm as we're pretending because I know she loves you too. Look, I don't want to push the issue either if I'm the official victor. But the Sylia I love best is when she's truly happy, and you've always been a huge part of that. Even now.

"I admit that I am _very_ grateful that you did not die. I'm certain it would have devastated Sylia with everything that was involved. The only time I had seen her being that close to being emotionally on the edge was when she thought Mackey had died because of Galatea.

"I can tell something very important happened between the two of you the last time you were at the Silky Doll. I think I'm… _concerned_ that we may end up driving her into a corner where she'll feel the best option is to not choose either of us."

Reika raised her eyebrows at his words. "So it seems we're faced with the real possibility that the three of us continue this emotional tango, or Sylia will just end it completely and no one benefits… And we can't keep stalling in dealing with this given our new business venture and the fact that we will continue to be in each others' lives."

Nigel narrowed his eyes at her and asked firmly, "How much do you love her?"

"I'm sure just as much as you do."

"… Then shall we call her to see if the three of us can work something out?"

* * *

_3:44 p.m., August 26__th__, La Bella Rosa Villa, Rome_

Yoshiko sat in her private office and stared at her computer screen. More emails were coming in, no doubt more business matters to be dealt with.

She decided she had to stop. She checked that none of the newest responses were from her family members and then double-checked her pending email folder. The individual emails were all on stand by, scheduled to go out in an hour. Everything else that mattered to her had been taken care of, quietly and efficiently.

She shut down her computer and locked her door.

She went back to her desk and pulled out the revolver with the silencer on it. Without further hesitation, she pointed the gun to her temple and closed her eyes. Taking a final deep breath, she pulled the trigger.

**- End Chapter 33 -**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue: Family

_3:44 p.m., August 26__th__, The Hou-Bang Compound_

"_Hello there!"_ Sylia declared as she cradled the baby in her arms. "I'm your Aunt Sylia!"

With a deeply pleased smile, Reika stood quietly by and ran her fingers through her recently bobbed hair. "She has the entire household wrapped around her little finger. I think even Anri is fascinated with her. She keeps staring at her… in a good way. No red eyes."

"She is _such_ a cutie! Reika, you better be careful!" Sylia remarked with a wicked grin. "You and Nigel might have competition in eighteen years, or less!"

Reika's own smile instantly disappeared. "Not _even_ funny!"

"Oh, that reminds me, Linna called me this morning to let me know that Lisa's pregnant."

"Really? That was fast. Have they admitted who the father is yet?"

"No, Linna said they want to wait until the pregnancy is further along. But according to Nene, a certain male couple are very giddy about the subject."

Reika chuckled. "Nice to know the baby with have a double set of mothers and fathers… We certainly have become a group of non-traditional families."

"Well, just say the word and I'm certain Nigel will be a willing sperm donor to help perpetuate the Chang dynasty."

"_Again,_ not _even_ funny!"

Reika playfully scowled at the other woman and wondered if this what she's setting herself up for the rest of her life.

Then again, she wouldn't have it any other way.

**- End Epilogue -**

**- The End -**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Wow. If you've read this far, thank you!

So good news: it's the end. And bad news: it's the end.

I've reached my personal closure for now. I know I had announced that I would write at least two more sagas, but that _was_ nine months ago and a lot has happened since then. For the time being, I realized I really have to work on my original stories, including ero novella number two and then an original sword and sorcery story. Plus of course, my relaunched column. (Details always on my lj page.)

And while I could keep on writing Post BGC, I just don't have enough internal and external rewards to do it. There's no way I could commit to a ludicrous writing schedule of like one chapter a month because it still takes a lot of effort and time, and will always be a stressor in the back of my mind that I don't need.

So I don't see myself pursue the other very obvious storylines unless something happens that I need such an outlet, like the pending BGC live action film leaves a really bad taste in my mouth.

Oh, and for you long time readers:

Yes, I always planned to kill Irene. It was the one piece from the original BGC universe that I knew I had to incorporate into Post 2040 and I just needed the right timing and circumstance. I admit I really liked the character but that's what sudden death is about.

Leslie was a character created to be killed. And given the BGC theme for L-names, I thought 'why not?'

And while I always knew that at its heart 'Web' was a love story, I hadn't realized that it would evolve into a story about love and the different forms it could take, healthy or not, platonic or passionate, and all things in between. I was tired of lone wolf stories in this genre where the solution to everything seemed to rooted in violence. So this story was purely for my indulgence while bringing to closure to storylines from the 'Achilles' and 'World' short stories. Thank you for supporting me in this exercise.

Thanks for reading! I really mean it! K ;)

(Meanwhile, my next Active Voice column installment will focus on the time I spoke at a college gay and lesbian panel and someone asked me how I think I became gay. And my answer? Don't know and don't care! -- Expect that to be posted on my Live Journal page in the next couple of days too!)


End file.
